My Dark Star
by Stacy Galore
Summary: A story of sadistic obsession and power: Draco loses what little innocence he had left at 16 thanks to Mariana Pagan,Theodore Nott, Voldemort, and Death Eaters.This story is UNFINSHED and I DO NOT PLAN ON COMPLETING IT.
1. Chapter 1: The Winged Serpent

My Dark Star

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter One: The Winged Serpent

_A village in the jungles of Mexico on the Yucatan Peninsula, five generations ago._

Ixchel sat in a cave on the stony bank of an underground river. Her daughter was squatting in the crystal clear waters of the shallow cenote, illuminated by the full moon shining through a hole in the roof of the cave. The laboring woman held her breath and bore down with all her might, making low grunting noises punctuated with painful screams. Ixchel opened her cloak, ornately decorated with brightly colored feathers, revealing a matching pouch, strung around her neck. From inside the pouch she retrieved a dried, hollowed-out gourd. She poured the contents of the gourd into the water. The river began to smoke, emanating a sweet smell of flowers and honey. A smooth twig held Ixchel's long, silver hair in a mound atop her head. She removed the twig, letting her hair fall over her leathery, brown face. With long, slender fingers, she grasped the twig and waved it around her daughter, whispering incantations in an ancient tongue. The laboring woman screamed in a panic as the water around her turned blood red.

"Can you feel the baby's head coming, Xiomara?" Ixchel asked with a cold, anxious voice.

She reached down into the water, then shook her head. She spoke in broken sentences between the momentary lapses of pain. "Something's . . . not right . . . hurts . . . too much."

"I have tried every potion, and every spell. Still your baby refuses to come into this world," Ixchel said in a quiet voice with a hint of disappointment.

"I just . . . can't go on . . . call for help," Xiomara pleaded as the pain began to rise with another contraction.

Ixchel's eyes widened in anger as she stood up. "I am the most powerful healer and sorceress in all the villages of the Yucatan. If I can not deliver your child, no one can."

"I'm going to die! Your grandchild will die!" Xiomara screamed as the pain reached its peak.

Ixchel said coldly, "You and your brothers have bore me many grandchildren, who will continue the Quetzal family legacy. There is no need for any more."

At the end of the contraction, Xiomara said weakly, "I'm calling for help."

Xiomara pulled her own wand from her hair, and shouted an incantation. A silver mist emanated from the wand and formed a shimmering, winged serpent, which rose up and through the cenote cave opening. Within minutes, a loud crack echoed in the cave, and a hunched old woman appeared, holding a coiled wooden staff. Her eyes were cloudy with cataracts. She reached one hand out to feel around in the dimly lit cave as she spoke with a frail voice.

"Who summons me at such an hour?"

"Xiomara. I need your help. Please, Uxmal."

"I sense that you are in pain, and that you are very tired, but I am a seer, not a healer. I can not help you."

Ixchel bowed to her elder and apologized, "Sister, I beg you to forgive my youngest girl for disturbing you."

Xiomara reached out and grabbed Uxmal's wrinkled hand, almost pulling the old woman into the water. She steadied herself with the staff and squat down at the water's edge, still holding Xiomara's hand. Ixchel pointed her wand at her daughter offensively.

"Uxmal, what is our fate?" Xiomara asked.

The old woman tightened her grip around Xiomara's hand and peered into the large crystal atop her staff, which began to glow.

She spoke as if reading words in the crystal, "The seventh child of the seventh child of Quetzal will not live to see the birth of her last. This child will not posses any of the power of her ancestors. The line of great sorcerers born in the temple of the winged serpent will be broken. . . That is all." With that, she disapparated, and was gone.

Xiomara screamed in both pain and in anger. The seer had reiterated what she already felt in her heart – she wouldn't live to see this child. She did not fully understand Uxmal's vague prophecy, but it was apparent that Ixchel interpreted it easily.

"I will not let you taint the blood of our ancestors with that abomination you carry in your womb! A filthy squib! Get out of the sacred river!" Shouted Ixchel, indignantly.

With a flick of her wand, she levitated her daughter out of the river, through the cave roof opening and lay her on the forest floor above. Ixchel flew out of the hole to join Xiomara.

Xiomara's face was wet with tears and sweat. She was panting and clutching her ripe belly. "Mother, I don't want to die."

"As it has been foretold, so shall it be" Ixchel said, in a calm, distant voice. With little emotion, she waved her wand with a slashing motion.

A large gash appeared across Xiomara's belly and she began to bleed profusely. Her shrieks blasted through the night, silencing the jungle. All the insects, frogs, and birds stopped their evening songs.

With what little strength she had left, the pregnant woman lifted her wand and sent out her winged serpent patronus to summon her husband. Soon, Coatl appeared, dressed in a feathered loincloth and snake-like silver neckpiece. Coatl was shocked to find his wife unconscious on the ground, bleeding. He heaved her up with his muscular arms and carried her through the moonlit, eerily silent forest.

When Xiomara came to, she was home, lying on the floor. Her husband and five young sons encircled her, keeping vigil over the exhausted woman. She reached for Coatl with shaking arms. He knelt beside her and pressed his cheek to hers.

"I have tried all the spells I know, but this wound won't heal. I have summoned your mother, but she has not come," whispered Coatl.

Weakly, Xiomara whispered back, "It is because I bear these wounds by her hand. Coatl. You must save our child. Take it to the mission town by the coast. There is a Spanish convent there. Leave it with the nuns and never turn back. Never speak of this child. Tell the others that the baby is dead."

"Do you have strength left to push?" asked Coatl as he held his wife's limp hand.

"No. You know what you must do." Xiomara removed a silver bracelet from her wrist, handed it to her husband and said, "If the child is a girl, this is rightfully hers."

Coatl sent his weeping, frightened children out of the room. He closed his eyes, rubbed his hands together , and began to chant. He had performed this many times before to remove still-beating hearts from enemies and sacrificial slaves. Coatl knew that a cut this deep from Ixchel's wand would never heal, never stop bleeding, and surely be Xiomara's demise. There was no chance for his wife's survival. Still he was apprehensive about what he was about to do. He wanted this child alive. Coatl's hands were now emanating a red glow. He slipped them through the gash in Xiomara's belly as effortlessly as a sharp knife. His wife's screams of pain burned themselves upon his soul. From Xiomara's lifeless body, he pulled out his daughter, unscathed and gulping her first breath of air.

_13 years later . . . _

Xiomara Lorca sat under a shady palm tree on the beach, wearing her school jumper, reading a medical text that was far too advanced for her grade-school knowledge. She was totally engrossed in a chapter on the cardiovascular system. A strong gust of wind blew the pages of the book and she looked up indignantly, as if to reprimand the weather for making her lose her place. As she was about to bury her nose back into the text, a flash of shimmering green and silver caught her eye in the distance. Was it a bird? She squinted her eyes to focus on the strange thing moving towards her along the beach. Xiomara decided it was a fisherman and turned back to the book. She was marveling at a diagram of a cross sectioned cow's heart.

"You look just like your mother," said a deep voice with a thick accent she had never heard before.

Xiomara gasped and threw her book into the air. There stood a dark, grave, hulk of a man wearing a skirt made of bird feathers and what appeared to be a snake made of solid silver around his neck. He looked like one of the jungle people the nuns were trying to convert.

"Do not be afraid, Xiomara. I am your father," he said as if coaxing a frightened kitten out of its hiding spot.

_But my parents are dead_, she thought to herself. The girl fumbled for her book nervously, dropping it again in the process. The man darted forward to grasp the book. Xiomara stumbled backwards and fell in the sand. The stranger sat down at a safe distance in front of her and handed back the book. Xiomara cautiously extended her hand toward him to retrieve the book. Something shiny around her wrist caught the sun and the man's attention.

"That bracelet ," he pointed and seemed to crack a slight smile. Xiomara snapped her hand back without taking the book. "I gave you that bracelet after your mother died . . . when I left you with the nuns."

Romantic ideas began to flood her mind, suspending her disbelief. She wanted so much to believe she had parents – real parents – even if they were strange jungle heathens. _My mother_, she sighed to herself, wondering what she was like, and forming an image in her head to compliment the uniquely adorned man before her. Xiomara looked at the silver bangle as if seeing it for the first time. The pattern hewn on the metal looked like that of the man's necklace, like reptilian scales. She knew what the stranger was saying was true. For her whole life, she held on to this bracelet, the only connection with the family she never knew.

"My child, it is time to go home," he said with a gentle voice and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your grandmother, at long last, has died," he declared with a sigh of relief.

"My grandmother?" she said with increasing curiosity. _What was she like? Was she strict like sister Maria Antonia? Or was she gentle and nurturing like sister Maria Theresa?_

He looked up at the sky, as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders and smiled. "Yes, your evil grandmother is dead. It is now safe to take you home to your brothers."

_Brothers!_ She thought. _I have brothers! How many? Are they older than me? Younger than me?_ But the excitement was suddenly extinguished with a sobering thought.

"Why did you give me up?" she asked suspiciously, pulling away from him.

"Come." He reached out his hand for Xiomara to take. "I will tell you everything on the way home."


	2. Chapter 2: The Not So New Girl

My Dark Star

Chapter 2: The Not-So-New Girl

Present Day, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The school year began like any other school year, with the start-of-term feast. After the sorting, the students tucked into the sumptuous spread, but Mariana sat with her food untouched. Just before pudding, she discreetly took her wand from her pocket and slid it underneath the table, whispering, "_Diffindo,"_ shortening her skirt to several centimeters above her knee. Mariana tossed her hair over her shoulders, letting the long black curls ripple down her back. She took a tiny glass vial from inside her robes pocket that held a thick golden liquid and drank it. Mariana looked around her to make sure she wasn't being watched and, as was expected, found the students in the Great Hall going about their business unaware of her illicit activity. She immediately began to feel the effects of the Draught of Confidence. She rose from the Slytherin table and headed towards the staff table. She walked with newly found self-assurance, carefully placing one foot in front of the other with a practiced, ballerina-like grace and a grown woman's carriage. As she passed her fellow students, her chin held high, she scanned the famished hordes with the corner of her eye, hoping to catch someone's head turn. She especially hoped that a certain white-blonde head would turn, so she slowed her pace upon catching sight of him. Instead, the thick head of Vincent Crabbe looked up and gave a lewd whistle as she approached, elbowing the fair-haired boy to his left. Draco Malfoy was in the middle of recounting for the third time, how he broke Harry Potter's nose on the Hogwarts Express and turned to his hefty friend, annoyed. Crabbe pointed at Mariana who was now sauntering past them.

"Who _is_ that? She looks rather large for a first-year," said Draco, still utterly irritated.

"That's Mariana Pagan. She's a sixth-year ,"said Pansy Parkinson, sitting to Draco's right.

"Mariana? You mean the short, fat, Spanish girl? Otherwise known as Gordita?" Draco snickered, causing Gregory Goyle, sitting in front of him, to laugh and dribble food from the corner of his mouth. "Also known as Mariana Pig-an?" Several others at the Slytherin table giggled.

"Well, she looks quite fit now, "said Crabbe. Goyle turned to examine Mariana, now standing at the staff table, and nodded in agreement.

"Little fatty finally took the hint and laid off the tacos?" Draco said, intentionally loud enough for Mariana to hear. The gaggle of Slytherins sitting around him erupted into laughter. Mariana fought to keep her composure, but did not betray even an acknowledgment of what was happening behind her.

Daphne Greengrass, sitting next to Pansy, interjected, "I overheard on the train that Mariana had her stomach transfigured to the size of a snitch over the summer and ate nothing but spinach and pumpkin juice for a fortnight!" Draco's gaggle turned to Daphne, eager for more gossip. She continued, "She lost over 3 stone in two weeks!"

Draco scoffed, "well, how did she get so tall then? Did she perform a stretching charm?"

Daphne answered in a scandalous tone, "Supposedly she procured an illegal growth enhancement potion from Barcelona. You know, the one that got all those Quidditch beaters banned from ever playing in the pros again! Her father coaches Puddlemere United, so you can guess where she got the potion from . . . " she driveled on.

"Who does she think she is, walking right up to the staff tables to have a word with," Draco paused to see who Mariana was talking to, "Madame Hooch?" He wrinkled his nose while watching Mariana give the Quidditch coach a pair of tickets. Draco saw Madame Hooch's eyes lit up and could make out the words forming on her mouth, "Ooh! Top box!"

Mariana turned to walk back to the Slytherin table and passed Professor Snape, who was returning to the staff table after a brief absence. He stopped and pivoted towards Mariana.

"Miss Pagan." Mariana halted and looked over her shoulder. "Come back here Miss Pagan," said Professor Snape with his arms crossed. Mariana twirled around and looked at him with large, brown, doe eyes. "Professor McGonagall has brought to my attention the matter of your uniform."

Mariana pretended to search her school robes for something out of order.

"It seems, Miss Pagan, that you have out grown your skirt, which is no longer standard uniform length." Though the professor's expression was rather emotionless, she thought she saw his top lip quiver a bit.

"Oh, no Professor. This skirt is new, I assure you."

"Your alterations have rendered your skirt non-uniform. In the future, young lady, I would entrust a tailor with better judgment of measure." With that, Snape flicked his wand at Mariana's skirt, lengthening it to several centimeters below her knees.

Mariana walked away and encountered Professor McGonagall in the aisle between the house tables, returning to the staff tables after reprimanding a third-year Slytherin for flinging tapioca pudding at the Gryffindors. "Sorry Professor," she said as she walked passed.

McGonagall appeared puzzled. "What ever for, my dear?"

On her way back to her seat, Mariana was careful to glare at Draco in an attempt to provoke a verbal confrontation. A few months ago, she would have scurried by him and his cronies, head down, hoping to escape their attention and hurtful words. Tonight she was ready with a rehearsed arsenal of offenses.

"Tell me, Pig-an," began Draco in his usual condescending tone, "are you trying to bribe your way onto the Quidditch team this year? Because if you are, you're going to have to use a lot more than a couple of cheap tickets to one of daddy's matches."

Despite the fact that Draco and his gang were staring her down, ready for the oh-so-predictable run-away-and-cry bit, Mariana did not shy away. Rather, she softened her stance, smiled, and sighed, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy," as if she were talking to a rather sad little boy. "You already have that market corned, I'm afraid. What is it? Nimbus 2002's this year for the privilege of playing Seeker?"

Jaws collectively dropped at the Slytherin table. Nobody expected such words to come from Mariana, no less, words aimed at defaming their beloved Draco Malfoy.

Draco coughed, as if what Mariana had just said flew into his throat and lodged itself there. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" Pansy was now patting him on the back, trying to ease his coughing fit. "Those were charitable contributions."

"As were my tickets," Mariana continued to smile, "I know Madame Hooch is a big Puddlemere United fan. Just thought it would be a nice gesture to give her passes to my family's special box for this weekend's match."

"Nice gesture?" sneered Draco.

"Yes, I was just being _nice_. Something you are not well versed in, Mr. Malfoy. Besides. I've no time for quidditch this year."

Draco was about to prove just how adept he was at _not_ being nice. He sat up from the table to take an intimidating stance over the once diminutive girl. To his surprise, they met face to face. In fact, she was slightly taller than he. Draco took a step back then snapped his fingers at Crabbe and Goyle, who both jumped to their feet.

"Ah, Vincent. Gregory," Mariana greeted the two thugs as if seeing a couple of old friends. "Looking quite good this year, gentlemen. Have you been working out Gregory?" She stroked Goyle's arm with her fingers as she surveyed his broad body. The large boy looked down and blushed. Draco jabbed his elbow into Goyle's side, completely affronted that one of his henchmen was crumbling at the hands of a girl.

"It is a shame you won't be trying out for quidditch again. This year you might actually make the team, now that you're thin enough to actually get your broom off the ground," drawled the blonde boy. The gaggle of Slytherins cackled like hyenas at the site of a dying antelope.

Mariana's façade of composure was on the verge of collapse as this blow sunk deep and conjured up memories of years of degradation at the hands of Draco and his followers. Even her parents and brother could not resist teasing her about her weight. The more they chided her, the more she ate, the more weight she gained, the more they riled her. She was so sensitive and easy to send off crying. Mariana slid her hand into her pocket and fingered a second vial of the confidence potion, contemplating whether to retreat at this point in order to take another dose. No – if she retreated, they would win. She clutched at a drop of bravery the potion had probably instilled upon her and stood her ground. She would not run away crying this time. She would not even feign a fraction of a frown. Mariana continued to grin as the others laughed at Draco's remark. Spontaneously, she threw back her own head in forced laughter. As cordially as possible, she mused, "well, I guess I hardly live up to my nick-name anymore. Gordita."

_Gordita. _ That word which taunted her all her life. _Little fat one._ That name given to her by her older brother, picked up by her classmates at Hogwarts. Speaking it was strangely liberating, as if taking it back and disarming the word's virulence.

Mariana sighed, "Though I do find it sort of endearing. _Gordita," _she looked up, rolling the word around in her head, then giggled. "Kind of cute, don't you think?" She walked away, casually gazing at the stars on the Great Hall ceiling, leaving Draco and the others in utter bewilderment of what had just transpired - did Mariana actually have the last laugh?

From the Gryfindor table, Harry Potter watched the scene as he ravaged a piece of treacle tart. "Who's that girl talking to Malfoy?" he asked.

"What girl?" replied Ron Weasley, without bothering to look or to cease stuffing chocolate gateau into his mouth.

"She looks like she's really getting his goat." Harry enjoyed watching the ferrety boy squirm. "I don't recognize her. Is she a new student? Looks a bit old to be a first year, though."

Hermione Granger squinted her eyes at the girl across the Great Hall. "Oh, that's Mariana Pagan. "

"No, I don't think so. Mariana is quite a bit more, erm," Harry searched for a more politically correct term.

"Fat?" said Ron, accidentally spewing a fleck of chocolate from his mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione gave him a scathing look. "I saw her on the train. She told me she lost a lot of weight this summer and had a huge growth spurt. I would feel happy for her if she wasn't so full of herself now." Across the room, Mariana was laughing and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ron took a short break from his meal to have a quick glance at Mariana. "And I can see why. She looks quite fit," he said, causing Hermione to huff.

Mariana returned to her seat at the Slytherin table next to Theodore Nott. He brushed his dark hair out of his gaunt face with an effeminate flick of the wrist. Without looking at her, he said, "I thought that went rather well."

Mariana closed her eyes and relished the moment, devouring every drop of subtle humiliation inflicted upon Draco Malfoy. "Oh, Theo, that was so _delicious_. I would_ so_ much like to do it again."

"And you will, Mariana. You will."

Mariana and Theodore became friends by default in their first year at Hogwarts. Nobody in Slytherin was willing to befriend Mariana, and Theodore was unwilling to make friends with anybody. Mariana wasn't "cool" enough to hang with the others in her house, Theodore was too smart to associate with them. Over the years, they became close, but nothing romantic ever transpired. Theo was the brother Mariana had always wanted, instead of her own overachieving, Quidditch star sibling.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore gave his usual speech, which was more grave than previous years, in light of the Dark Lord's return. There were understandably more restrictions, more safety precautions. Dumbledore had a flair for talking about potentially life-threatening things without causing fear or panic, rather, he instilled a sense of security in his students. News of Professor Snape taking on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher caused quite a ruckus. This would have excited Mariana, but her head was someplace else, though her eyes implied that she was listening intently to the Head Master. She was reliving her confrontation with Draco when something sharp hit the back of her head and snapped her out of the daydream. She reached for it and found a levitating fork poking at her. She turned around to find Draco snickering at her from the other end of the table. Mariana pretended not to see him. She slipped the fork under the table, tapped it with her wand, and sent it flying towards Draco's feet. The fork began etching away at his ultra-polished boots. He felt the tapping on his shoes and kicked the fork away. Dumbledore commenced his speech with the promise of warm beds awaiting the students, which sent them all flying out of their seats. The prefects darted ahead, but Draco lagged behind, uninterested in herding the first years to the Slytherin dormitory. As he shuffled along, he caught a glimpse of his tarnished shoes. He bent down for a closer look. _I'm a git_ was scratched into the shiny leather. He darted his head around, searching for the culprit, who was watching from afar. Draco scowled at Mariana and flashed her a rude hand gesture. In return, she facetiously blew him a kiss.

"Sorry," said a boy who accidentally bumped into Mariana.

"Oh hi, Harry!" She noticed he wasn't wearing his school robes, but muggle attire.

"Hello, Mariana. Its great to see you looking so, erm, well."

She beamed from the compliment. She always had a soft spot for Harry. He often defended her when Draco teased her. It was nice to finally be noticed today by somebody that mattered.

"You'd better watch out for Snape. He's bent on catching uniform violations, and those clothes are screaming for house points to be taken away," she warned.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip, but he already took about a hundred from Gryfindor because of me," replied Harry, looking angry at himself.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll make it up as the term goes on. Good night." Mariana broke away to follow the rest of the Slytherins down to their dormitory on the dungeon level.

The following day, breakfast was humming with gossip. The hottest story, as usual, was Harry. What happened in the Department of Mysteries? Is he really the Chosen One? Why was he so late to the feast last night? Is he single? The story that earned the second most buzz, especially at the Slytherin table, was how Draco caught Harry hiding in his train compartment yesterday and punched him in the face (or so he claimed.) Despite the sensation caused by the two arch nemeses, Mariana's ugly-duckling-turned-swan story managed to garner quite a bit of buzz, not to mention how she bravely stood up to her tormentors at the feast. Mariana had never been so talked about in her life. She had coasted along under the radar in her previous five years at Hogwarts, only getting attention of the most negative kind from Draco and his gang. She otherwise never stood out, never achieved anything extraordinary, and just blended in with the crowd. In fact, she wondered why the sorting hat placed her into Slytherin house. She thought she would have fit in better with the Hufflepuffs. But today, she finally felt worthy of her green robes.

Mariana took her usual seat at the far end of the Slytherin table next to Theodore. "Now that you've properly revealed the new you, do you have time to catch up with your little old friend?" He asked.

Mariana abruptly shut her compact mirror, which she was using both to assure perfection had been achieved at grooming this morning, and to catch anybody looking at her with interest. She did see several pairs of eyes reflected back in the mirror, some envious and some desirous. She now gave her full attention to her friend, feeling a bit guilty about practically ignoring him since last school year.

"I wanted to ask you all summer, but I thought it not safe to put it in writing." Mariana lowered her voice to a whisper, "How's your father, Theo? I read in the Daily Prophet that he was apprehended along with Lucius Malfoy and taken toAzkaban."

Theodore continued to spread butter on his toast and answered, "Father has many connections at the Ministry. I'm sure he'll be out of Azkaban by Christmas. I'm not too worried."

Mariana was surprised by Theodore's lack of concern. "But really, its not the Ministry your family should be worried about, is it? I doubt that the You-Know-Who is very forgiving."

"I think the Dark Lord took out most of his anger about the Department of Mysteries fiasco on Lucius Malfoy. We were expecting him to come down hard on everybody who was there, but for some reason he hasn't been that harsh to my family."

"I'm surprised Draco's mum let her precious boy return to school."

"My mum thinks it's relatively safe at Hogwarts, and I'm sure Malfoy's mum feels the same way. We are under the protection of Dumbledore, and I'm sure he has fortified all the security charms around the school."

Mariana nodded in agreement, then sighed, "Oh, I don't envy you Theo."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. " He took a large bite of his toast and quickly changed the subject. "What I do want to talk about is why you sent me so few owls this summer."

Mariana's mood lightened. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been quite busy. One doesn't become this gorgeous overnight." She reopened her compact mirror and admired her reflection once more.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "All that time _not_ spent eating, you would think you could write to me."

"I was quite occupied with someone." This piqued his interest. "A boy actually," She said casually, as if spending time with another human being, other than Theodore, was a fact of daily life.

Theodore raised his eyebrows. "A boy?"

Mariana closed her eyes and smiled, feasting on images of her summer fling in her mind. Theodore prodded her to reveal the boy's name.

"Well, he's not exactly a boy," she corrected herself.

"A hermaphrodite?" he joked.

"No, no, no. A man." Mariana was enjoying stringing her friend along, but finally confessed, "Oliver Wood." She said the name loud enough to catch the ear of Daphne Greengrass, which was her intention.

Theodore's jaw dropped, "Oliver Wood?! How did you - "

Mariana cut him off, thoroughly expecting a barrage of questions. She was prepared with answers. "You know my father coaches Puddlemere United." Theodore nodded anxiously. "Of course Oliver is one of their star players. We met after a match one day and he just couldn't keep his eyes off of me. . . nor his hands." She noticed Daphne perk up and crane her neck to eavesdrop. "I snuck out of the house every opportunity I had to meet him."

"So is it love?" Theodore asked, half mockingly.

Mariana looked disgusted, "Oh Merlin's beard – no! Lust is more like it."

Theodore raised his eyebrows. "And what were you two doing that you had no time to write me about this?"

Mariana smirked, "I'll leave that up to your imagination."

"Come on, Mariana! I've known you for years. You've told me every detail of every crush on every boy you've ever fruitlessly pined away for."

"Fruitlessly?"

"Don't act like you've actually had a reciprocated love interest before."

"Lust interest"

"Whatever. I want details, Miss Pagan. Juicy details."

"A lady should never kiss and tell," Mariana teased. She noticed Daphne was completely hooked on the bait and was inching closer to their conversation. "But let's just say we gained a deep and thorough _knowledge_ of each other several times this summer." Daphne accidentally slid sideways into Mariana's lap. "Oh, good morning Daphne." The nosy girl quickly sat up and walked away without returning the greeting.

Theodore asked, a hint of scandal in his voice, "So tell me, Mariana, does he live up to his surname?"

By lunch, word had spread throughout the school. Mariana was on quite a high. Not to mention, Professor Snape noticed her short skirt again in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Draco saw how deliriously happy she was and was determined to wipe that triumphant smile off her pretty face. He cornered her outside the room before Potions class, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"Tell, me, Miss Pig-an. How does a sow like you bag someone like Oliver Wood?" He snarled.

Theodore took his usual stance, and acted as if Malfoy didn't exist, "Come on, Mariana, I want to make sure we're sitting up front for Potions." He tugged gently on her arm, but she whipped around to face the boy tormenting her.

Mariana chose the same defensive tactic as she used the previous night – _show no anger, carry yourself with casual grace. _"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Mr. Malfoy? I always had my suspicions about your preferences, but-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped.

"Oh, I think it is quite clear that you wish it were you who was snogging Oliver wood all summer," Mariana replied, still calmly.

Pansy surged in front of Draco, while Crabbe and Goyle both made themselves look menacingly large.

Something tugged reflexively on the inside of Mariana's stomach – a feeling that usually caused her to run away. But she kept her fear at bay and stood her ground.

"Still employing your fag hag and boy toys to do your dirty work, rather than get your own lily-white hands dirty?" She said, without raising her voice.

"Fag hag!? Takes one to know one." Pansy whined and shot a dirty look at Theodore.

Mariana thought the remark was so unoriginal that it made her laugh in her head. Not to mention, Pansy was unknowingly admitting to her tendency to befriend gay boys. All these years she'd been afraid of a dim witted, pug-nosed runt. Why? This realization turned her inner laughter outward.

Draco pushed through his bodyguards and spat, "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?"

Mariana continued to chuckle as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, you lot just kill me!"

"Is that an invitation? Because I would be more than happy to rid the wizarding world of another foul urchin." Draco threatened.

Mariana's anger began to sizzle beneath her skin. Her eyes darkened. "You don't have the stones to do such a thing, Malfoy."

All four tormentors raised their wands, and Mariana was quick to brandish her own. It was a tense standoff with dirty looks now being exchanged and hexes about to follow, when Professor Slughorn arrived.

"Now, now, wands away and quills out. Class is about to begin," said the rotund Potions teacher, as if stopping a group of children playing an innocent game. The students all lowered their wands. "Mariana Pagan! I've been looking for you." Mariana gave the brightest teacher's-pet-smile she could muster with adrenaline still surging through her body. "How's that father of yours? The team is doing quite well this season." Slughorn ushered the group down the corridor to his classroom.

"He's fine, professor," Mariana's anger quickly subsided. "In fact, I have some extra passes to my family's top box for this weekend's game if you care to partake. The view is absolutely brilliant," she offered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'd be delighted! And your brother. Is Junior still playing for the Guadalupe Gatos in Spain?"

Mariana's joviality dropped a notch at the mention of Roderigo and simply nodded.

"Your father must be so proud of him, " said Slughorn. Mariana gave a visibly forced grin.

Draco sneered , "Must be hard living under the shadow of such greatness." Mariana stopped smiling and began to feel her confidence wane. She nervously twiddled her wand in her hands.

"Miss Pagan, I'm gathering a small group off students to join me for supper tonight. It would be wonderful if you could join us. "

"I'd be honored, sir. I'll bring those quidditch passes for you then."

Mariana had been invited to a gathering of what was unofficially called the "Slug Club", a collection of students with star potential or influential families. Professor Slughorn reinstated the group upon his return to Hogwarts as Potions Master, having just come out of retirement to fill-in for Snape. Slughorn began plucking up Hogwarts brightest luminaries as early as the train to school. Draco was visibly upset about not getting an invitation. He heard about the first tea time gathering on the Hogwarts Express and concluded that his presence was not requested simply because Slughorn didn't know he was on the train. Surely a Malfoy would be welcomed into the club eagerly. Draco was incensed that he wasn't being recognized as the heir to an illustrious pureblood family.

Mariana recognized Draco's jealousy. It buoyed her confidence, despite the fact that she was invited on the merits of her father and brother, not her own. Still, it was enough to deflect the boy's continued attempts to torment her discreetly during class. She didn't even bother to unfold the notes he flew to her, most likely containing the usual crude drawings of her (a small circle for a head topped with pointy ears, a curly tail sticking out of a circular body, and the words "oink, oink" emitting from a snout.) Mariana's mind was too busy selecting just the right set of robes for tonight's congregation, and deciding how to set her hair.

That evening, Mariana rubbed elbows with the Hogwarts elite, people who would never give her the time of day before her sixth year. She could hardly believe that Blaize Zabini was actually chatting her up, rather than giving her "friendly" advice on how she should slim down if she wanted to attract a suitor, as if there were a minimum weight prerequisite for companionship. People, like Ginny Weasley, who probably never knew Mariana even existed, were asking about her family. Oh, right. Her family: the reason why she was there to begin with. It was absolutely excruciating to field the onslaught of inquiries about her father's stellar career as quidditch beater turned coach, or about how her brother followed in his footsteps to become a star chaser himself. And there was always the nagging question, "how come _you_ never played on the Slytherin quidditch team?" She couldn't right well say, "because I was too fat to fly the ruddy broom fast enough." She was anticipating this very question while conversing with Blaize, Ginny, and Hermione Granger when the Gryphindor seeker surprised her with these kind words.

"You know, Mariana, quidditch is in your blood," Ginny began. "I'm sure it was just lack of confidence keeping you off the team. I bet you could be as good as Roderigo if you would just believe in yourself."

Mariana found herself beginning to blush, but she was too proud to let it show. "Thanks, but I have better things to do with my life than to chase around a bloody ball on a broomstick."

She didn't mean this to come off as an affront, but her haughtiness was quite reflexive by now. Ginny appeared to be slightly hurt by her cool remark. She didn't want to apologize in front of Blaize.

"Really, I wouldn't want to risk getting hit in the face with a quaffle or whatnot. Bruises are so unbecoming of a lady."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, having been known to sport a few quidditch scars of her own. Hermione pulled the redhead by the arm, feigning the need to introduce her to Melinda Bobbin. Mariana couldn't understand where Hermione's frostiness was coming from. She was one of the few at the party who had spoken to her at length in the past, though their conversations were mainly academic. Hermione had often come to Mariana with questions about dark magic, aware of her vast knowledge (for her age) of the subject.

As the bushy-haired girl turned to walk away with Ginny, Mariana called out, "Oh, Hermione!" Without the least bit of sincerity in her voice, she said, "your hair looks absolutely lovely tonight," conveying no malice. She smiled and tossed her own voluminous, silky locks over her shoulder, which was soon becoming her signature move.


	3. Ch3: The Doctor Living in Two Worlds

My Dark Star

Chapter 3: The Doctor Living in Two Worlds

A petite woman with honey brown skin sat at a cluttered desk in a private office, feverishly trying to finish writing up charts. Amongst the piles of medical files and books sat a gold name plate engraved with the name "Xiomara L. Pagan, MD Obstetrics and Gynecolgy" as well as several framed photographs. In one of the pictures, three handsome boys and a pretty young woman appeared to be dozing in front of tropical scenery, leaning on each other sleepily. Occasionally one of them would slide off the shoulder of the other, waking the other siblings. In another photo, a tall fair-skinned man wearing an odd looking suit with a ruffled blouse was snoring quite loudly, yet managed not to wake the woman sleeping against the side of the gilded frame, wearing a bridal gown. Of course, none of Dr. Pagan's patients ever saw Xiomara's family sleeping in their frames, nor ever heard them snore. Only she and her daughter, who worked as her nurse, could see the inhabitants of the frames moving and hear them talking.

The ink from her pen ran out as she was in the middle of writing an illegible sentence. She threw the pen into a wastebasket and rustled through the chaos on her desk for another writing implement. When none could be found, she pulled a pen from her hair, which had been holding a tentative bun atop her head. Her long black tresses fell over her rounded shoulders, as she hunched over her papers to continue working.

There was a brisk nock at the door, which swung open without waiting for her answer. The pretty young woman from the photograph burst in and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Mama, there's an emergency. We need to get to the hospital. It's Mrs. Garcia. There's no time to take your car," said the exasperated nurse. "Give me your hand," she commanded.

"Evangelina, first get my bag from the exam room, please," Xiomara asked her daughter.

"_Accio bag!_" she said, waving her wand. A black bag came zooming in through an adjoining room, which Xiomara snatched from the air. She hurriedly grasped Evangelina's hand and braced herself. Her daughter spoke their destination clearly with a determined voice, and then they were being squeezed through an impossibly tight tube in space and time. With a loud crack, they appeared in the deserted basement of a hospital in Barcelona, and were off running up the stairwell to the 10th floor.

"Evangelina, my suit, please."

With a swish of her wand, she turned her mother's dress suit into a pair of surgical scrubs. With another swish, the two were on the 10th floor landing and exited the stairwell into the labor and delivery ward. There, they were ushered towards a room by an awaiting nurse who asked indignantly, "In such an emergency, you chose to take the stairs?"

"The lift was broken," Xiomara lied.

"Anyway, your case. Thirty-one-year-old female in her 28th week of gestation presented with acute onset contractions, times 20 minutes, with significant post-cervical bleeding. The amniotic sac appears to have ruptured. Her cervix is 9 centimeters dilated and fully effaced," the nurse rattled on as they jogged to Mrs. Garcia's room. Upon entering, Xiomara shooed away the other nurses and family already in the delivery room.

"But, Dr. Pagan. You can't perform this procedure without support staff!" Said the indignant nurse.

"I brought my support staff with me. Evangelina. She's a highly trained RN."

"Dr. Pagan, this is not hospital protocol!"

"Do you want me to deliver this woman or do you want me to carry on with this protocol nonsense? Get out!"

The indignant nurse left in a huff.

On the bed lay a panic stricken woman on a tangle of blood soaked sheets. "My baby! My baby! What's happening? Why is there so much blood!?" The woman shrieked at the sight of her doctor.

"Listen to me. You're going to be all right. Your baby will be all right. Just trust me, and try to calm yourself," said Xiomara, holding the woman's hand.

She gave Evangelina a nod, who stood over the laboring woman and lay her hands on her bare, pregnant belly. The young nurse closed her eyes and whispered incantations in an ancient language. After a few seconds, Mrs. Garcia stopped bleeding.

"Now take a deep breath and PUSH!"

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Garcia was holding her son to her breast, comforting him upon entry into the cold, bright world. "Dr. Pagan, you're a miracle worker. Thank you so much."

"Thank my daughter. She was your nurse. And a very talented one at that."

"What was that you were saying before? Were you praying?" Asked Mrs. Garcia.

"Erm, yeah. Praying," replied Evangelina, nervously.


	4. Chapter 4: Slaying the Dragon

Author's Note: The previous 3 chapters have not warranted an M rating. This chapter certainly does. Be warned, there is a lot of strong language, violence, and sexual content. There is a bit of slash-oriented dialogue. Thanks again to my beta, John, and also to HPFGU. I forgot to thank my other beta, Carle, in my previous note. Enjoy the debauchery! As always, read and review.

My Dark Star

Chapter 4: Slaying the Dragon

Now that they were sixth-year students, Mariana and Theodore had more free time, which they were to use as study periods. Academia always came easily to the two friends, who could file away information in their heads like large, easily accessible cabinets. Mariana never boasted. When professors would ask questions in class, she rarely raised her hand to answer, unwilling to draw attention to herself. Besides, she knew Hermione would always chime in with the right answer anyway. This year, despite her new confidence, she had little interest in class participation. Theodore, on the other hand, always carried himself as if attending Hogwarts were beneath his level of intelligence. He felt he could skip classes all together and just take his N.E.W.T.s early. When he answered tough questions in class discussions, he did so as if the answers should have been obvious to even the dullest student. He saw his time at school as mere entertainment; something to occupy himself with before he became of age and could live independently. Few of their free periods were spent actually studying. Rather, they would amuse themselves at the expense of others. Some of their favorite forms of amusement were role-playing and hypothetical games. They would spot a couple of students talking to each other and, from afar, add their own silly dialogue. Theodore and Mariana would particularly enjoy role-playing Draco and his cronies as Shakespearean star-crossed lovers.

Today the two sat idly on the banks of the Black Lake during their free period, throwing stones to pester the giant squid. As they tossed the rocks into the murky water, they played a rather vulgar hypothetical game they called F.M.K. One would propose three celebrities with which one could either have meaningless sex with, marry, or kill.

"OK I have one." declared Mariana, as she levitated a rock as large as her head and watched the enormous inhabitant of the lake latch onto it with its suckers. "Victor Krum, Oliver Wood, and Stubby Boardman." She commandeered the rock higher, so that the giant squid, still suctioned on, was lifted halfway out of the water.

Theodore replied, flicking a little pebble at the squid's saucer-like eye. "Easy. Fuck Victor Krum, marry Oliver Wood, and kill Stubby Boardman. Stubby is a tosser and I hate his music."

"Why not marry Victor Krum?" Mariana turned to look at Theodore, releasing her command over the rock, causing the squid and the stone to plunge back into the lake with a splash.

"I won't marry somebody I can't carry on a deep and meaningful conversation with."

"You mean like the deep and meaningful conversation you and I have," Mariana said sarcastically.

Theodore continued, "He's good for a quick lay and nothing more. Wood wins my hand in marriage by default only. He seems rather boring as a fuck."

"Did I give you that impression? That he's a lousy lay?" Asked an exasperated Mariana.

"Well, you hardly gave me any details, so I'm assuming there was nothing interesting to tell. Anyway, I'll find out when you give me your answer," replied Theodore, dryly, as he tempted the giant squid to surface with a levitating white birch branch.

"Right. Fuck Wood, marry Boardman, kill Krum," Answered Mariana, determinedly. "Oliver was absolutely brilliant in bed, after a few fumbled first attempts." Theodore raised an eyebrow at her, and the branch splashed into the lake. "Any girl who says they enjoyed their first time is still a virgin. Anyway, Stubby has that rock star, free love thing going for him. We could have an open marriage, so to speak." Her companion nodded in agreement. "Krum, well, you know I loathe the Bulgarian team."

Theodore spotted a squirrel scampering towards a tree on the bank of the lake. He pointed his wand at it and shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The furry animal attempted to run away, but found itself suspended in mid-air, hovering towards the water. "My turn. Celestia Warbeck, Gwenog Jones, and Iliana Oslovitch," Theodore proposed, still concentrating on the flying squirrel. Something moved beneath the water.

"Ugh! I'm so tired of doing celebrities," said Mariana like a bored, spoiled child. "Let's do people we know," she suggested, provocatively.

Theodore's control over the squirrel faltered slightly, causing the rodent to dip into the lake momentarily. "Do you really want to go there?" A tentacle rose from the lake and fruitlessly swiped at the squirrel. The small animal's squeals intensified.

"Why not? Do you have something to hide?" Mariana prodded his side with her wand playfully. Theodore unintentionally let the squirrel dip into the water again.

"Promise this is just between you and me?" he asked as he continued to bait the squid with the wet, petrified squirrel.

Mariana rolled her eyes, "Who am I going to tell? My vast minion of friends? Come on. You go."

"All right. You want to make this game really interesting?" Theodore turned to face Mariana and let the squirrel fall into the groping arms of the hungry squid. "Let's go straight for the triple crown. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Blaize Zabini," he challenged.

"Ooh. You are so naughty," she said with scandalous excitement. She sat silently with her arms crossed, staring at the remains of the tortured squirrel floating to the surface of the lake, juggling the choices in her head.

Theodore could tell she was mulling over this a bit too thoroughly and requested, "Mariana, your thoughts, please."

Mariana looked up at the gray sky and said, "Instinctively, I would say kill Draco. But I have absolutely no desire to sleep with Blaize, nor marry him. Harry would probably be a dead horse in bed. Draco, however, would probably be a really good fuck – so much pent up anger, and in such need of an outlet. So my answer is. . . Fuck Draco –"

Theodore interrupted, "Are you mad!?"

She continued as if her friend had not said anything, "Marry Harry, and kill that sodding poser Blaize."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Theodore paced back and forth with an incredulous look on his face. "Did you just say, _fuck_ Draco? Not _kill_ Draco?"

Mariana jerked her head back from the shock of her own statement. "Merlin's beard. I did, didn't I? I just said I'd fuck Draco Malfoy."

"Why?!" Theodore threw up his hands imploring her to explain.

She crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Oh, come off it. He may be a complete arse, but he's the most attractive of the three."

He shook his head vigorously. "Erm, no, Blaize is clearly more attractive."

She raised an eyebrow. "Clearly?"

"Well, he goes through girlfriends like water."

"And why would I want somebody else's sloppy seconds?" Mariana scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Fine. Why marry Potter? Why not just fuck him. He's probably still a virgin." Theodore proposed, trying to unwind her warped logic.

"Though I admit it would be quite a prize to deflower the Boy Who Lived, " she purred and twirled a lock of her hair with her wand, "I heard he's just inherited a heap of gold in Gringots. He's number one on the Dark Lord's hit list. I'd stand to seize all that wealth as his widow."

"Your talking like a Zabini now."

"His only redeeming quality. But I'd still kill him. OK, your answer now."

As she waited for Theodore's answer, Mariana nonchalantly stunned a little bird drinking from the edge of the lake. She picked it up delicately and placed the unconscious bird on her lap and splayed its wings. "_Corto,"_ she whispered clearly as she moved her wand across the bird's wings, severing the feathers with the precision of a surgeon. She tapped the bird with her wand and said "_Rennervate_" to revive the bird. It immediately began flapping it's wings, but found it could not fly. She let the bird jump feverishly in her cupped palms and giggled.

Finally, Theodore came forth with his answer. "Marry Zabini for the money. He is loaded, you know. Possibly richer than the Malfoys."

"Really?" Mariana asked, still watching the recently flightless bird in her hands. For a second, she imagined the bird's wings growing back, allowing it to fly away. She blinked and found that the bird's feathers were indeed returning to their previous state right before her eyes as the little creature sat panting in her hands.

"Kill Potter. I'm so tired of all this Chosen One crap. I'd be happy to hand him over to the Dark Lord on a sliver platter," Theodore said casually.

"Yes, that whole boy hero thing is getting a bit tired," Mariana replied distractedly, still fixated on the strange thing happening to the bird.

"I hate to admit this but," he paused and placed his face in his hands, "Fuck Malfoy."

"Ha! I knew it!" Mariana threw up her arms, catapulting the healed bird into the air. "Isn't it funny how we both want to fuck Draco?"

Theodore looked slightly embarrassed. "Its just hypothetical."

"Right. Hypothetical," she said, slowly drawing out the words. "But what if we could make it real? Ooh, a _ménage a trios_!" Now that would be delightfully decadent, she thought to herself. How delicious would it be to have a bite of that rich, creamy, white, tart? Mariana licked her lips at the thought of it.

"Mariana, you're mad! First of all, I don't think Malfoy is as sexually open as we are. I can't imagine him being too keen on having another bloke in the bedroom."

"You never know; he is a bit swishy."

Theodore pondered this fact for a fraction of a second then shook his head violently. "Point being, the only way either of us could ever bugger Malfoy would be by force, and I'm not that interested in getting him into bed."

"But what if we could?" she pestered on.

"Enough with this _what if_ rubbish. What are you getting at?"

"Have you been in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Mariana asked. Theodore nodded. "Brilliant little shop in Diagon Alley. They make a love potion that's supposedly quite potent."

"Stop right there. We are talking about bedding the boy, not getting him to fall in love."

Mariana shrugged her shoulders, "Is there really a difference?"

"Besides, Dumbledore has banned all their products from Hogwarts."

"Oh, come off it! This wouldn't be the first time a student has smuggled in contraband. I know just the boy to do it too. Adrian Pucey. He's known for it." She paused thoughtfully, then began again, becoming more animated as the ideas came to her. "We'll give Draco the potion, get him to fall madly in love with me, I'll have my way with him first, and then convince him to let a friend into bed with us. A little more love potion will make him warm up to you. Then, we let Daphne in on our dirty little secret, and Draco will be absolutely crushed by the scandal! "

"You naughty little girl! It sounds like you've been plotting this all along."

"I admit. I've been thinking about it. I mean he_ is_ a prat, but a sexy little prat. Especially when he's flustered." They both sighed, picturing an attractively angry Draco. Then Mariana's countenance began to turn sinister. "But do you know what I want more than to shag that smug bastard?" she asked, her hands clenching and unclenching as if readying herself for a fistfight. "I would so very much like to break his pureblood heart. Break it so thoroughly that he will never want to let another soul touch him ever again."

Theodore purred, "Oh, Mariana. I'm getting all tingly inside just thinking about it."

Mariana joked, "That's quite apparent. Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? Better put your cloak on before you make a first year cry."

"Want to help me make it go away?" he teased, pulling her back into his arms and rubbing against her lasciviously.

"Bugger off, Theo!" She laughed. "As if you really swung that way. Go toss off in the boy's bathroom."

Theodore squeezed Mariana in an embrace. "OK, but I'll be thinking about you."

Mariana giggled, "You liar. You'll be dreaming about Draco's tight little arse."

He closed his eyes, moaning, "and his beautiful, ripe lips. Oh, Sweet Merlin."

The two friends stood at the edge of the lake as dusk began to creep over the horizon. They held their embrace with their eyes shut, both imagining the other was the new object of their desire – Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't difficult to procure two bottles of love potion "for her friend." Adrian, who was quite keen on Mariana, was willing to do anything for her, so long as she led him to believe the attraction was mutual (which it was not). She was quite put off by the bulky seventh-year boy, who reminded her of Roderigo, with his thick hands and tiny eyes set in a square head. She played the young coquette with him, which made his unwanted advances even more aggressive. Once his purpose was fulfilled, Mariana continued to string Adrian along with coy kisses to ensure his loyalty to her. He was the first of many boys she maintained as pawns to do her bidding.

It was even more ridiculously easy to make Draco take the potion unknowingly. Everybody knew that his mother sent him a small box of fancy sweets every Friday at supper via owl. Mariana and Theodore intercepted the owl before entering the Great Hall and stunned the bird. While unconscious, the two replaced the sweets with love-potion-filled chocolates. The dose, however, was out of their control and left to fate. But as it were, fate was not on their side this Friday evening. Draco rarely shared his sweets with anybody. He usually relished them greedily as his cronies looked on longingly. Once he had his fill of fluid-filled chocolates, he tossed the two remaining pieces to Crabbe and Goyle, who excitedly gobbled them up. Mariana and Theodore were counting on Draco finishing all four pieces and dosed them accordingly, filling each piece with as much potion as they could. They were unsure if half the dose would be enough.

"Well, the directions on the bottle say the dose is dependent both on the weight of the person you wish to entrance and the attractiveness of the witch. Based on my looks, I would think he need not take much for it to work effectively," Mariana hypothesized.

"And based on weight, I would think it should not effect Crabbe and Goyle in the least," proposed Theodore.

"There's only one way to find out." Mariana pulled out her compact mirror, dabbed a bit of gloss on her pouty lips, applied an eye-lash lengthening charm, and tossed her hair into perfection. "Damn, I look good," she said, as a love struck fourth-year boy sitting across from her swooned in agreement. She rose from the table confidently and smoothed her uniform, which clung tightly to her curvy body. Her skirt, as usual, was too short, revealing her long legs. She sauntered over to the other end of the Slytherin table where Draco sat. "Good evening, gentlemen," Mariana said flirtatiously.

The three boys lifted their heads simultaneously. Instead of their usual brutish scowls, Crabbe and Goyle looked absolutely dopey and blushed at the sight of Mariana, "Hi Mariana," they both greeted her shyly. Draco, however, was wearing a particularly scornful mug.

"What do _you_ want, Pig-an?" he drawled, "If you're looking for more sweets, there aren't any more. Anyway, you'd be the last person I'd share them with."

Mariana slowly leaned forward with her hands on the table and stared provokingly at Draco, his grey eyes glowering back at her. Crabbe and Goyle were too distracted by the tender, olive-toned flesh peeking through the top of her loosely buttoned blouse to look at her face.

"Did you enjoy those chocolates, Mr. Malfoy?"

"They were all right. Why do you care? Trying to eat vicariously?" He nudged his friends who were still too distracted to laugh.

"Yummy," moaned Crabbe, eyes transfixed on the ripe, young bosom before him.

"Yes, Vincent. I'll bet they were quite delectable," Mariana purred, as she brushed Crabbe's slightly parted lips with the tip of her finger, wiping a melted remnant of the chocolate from them.

The large boy looked up at her. She licked the chocolate from her finger sensually, causing both Crabbe and Goyle to practically salivate like dogs watching someone eat a rare steak. She cocked her head to the side with the tip of her finger still in her mouth and looked inquisitive.

"Hmm. Tastes odd. Is there something strange in that chocolate?" Mariana asked.

"My mother sent me those chocolates. She only buys me the finest, most expensive chocolates from Switzerland," Draco declared with his nose in the air snobbishly.

"But how can you be absolutely certain, Mr. Malfoy, that these sweets were sent by dear mummy?" she questioned insinuatingly.

"Because my mother sends me a box of sweets –"

"Every Friday evening, around 6 o'clock, via a great horned owl called Poncius," Mariana cut him off.

Draco jumped to his feet and demanded, "What have you poisoned me with, you evil little wench?!"

Mariana batted her eyes innocently and facetiously gasped, "Poison! Mr. Malfoy, I did no such thing!"

Stirred by the ruckus the two were making, Pansy ran over to see what was going on. She pushed between Mariana and Draco whining, "If you don't stop bothering Draco I'll hex you into next week!"

The confrontational yelling was drawing much attention. Professor Slughorn came down from the staff table to intervene. "Now, now, children. If you've finished with supper, you can run along. Get in some homework before bed time."

"But Professor, Mariana just poisoned me with chocolate!" Draco protested.

Slughorn laughed, "Young man, if dear Miss Pagan had poisoned you, I think the effects would have been apparent by now, which they are not, unless she gave you an enraging draught. Besides, I find it very hard to believe that a student, especially one so gentle as Mariana, could procure poison at Hogwarts. It just isn't possible. I keep a very good inventory of my potions storage room."

"But she said – "

Mariana jumped to her own defense, "All I said was that your chocolate tasted odd. Maybe it has a strong alcoholic liqueur that I'm unfamiliar with."

The professor chortled, "Is this what all the fuss is about? Some rancid sweets? Nothing a little gripe water can't ease. Come, Mr. Malfoy. I'll brew some up for you in my office."

"Forget it," hissed Draco. "Come on, let's get out of here. I think I'm going to be sick." Crabbe and Goyle didn't budge, so he grabbed Pansy by the arm and stormed out of the Great hall.

"Right. Straight to Madam Pomfrey's, young man," said Slughorn.

Later that night Mariana sat on the bear skin rug by the fireplace of the Slytherin common room with Draco's bewitched bodyguards. She was babbling on about nothing, entrancing them with her signature hair flip, as the two boys stared at her with intense fascination. She could care less about Crabbe and Goyle's undivided attention. Her attention was actually on Draco, who sat at the opposite end of the common room, with Pansy perched on his lap. The fair-haired boy was accepting the pug-nosed girl's advances, to Pansy's utter delight. But Draco seemed distracted, planting kisses on Pansy's thin, dry lips with dull frustration. It was as if he were stubbornly striking a wet match over and over again, ineffectually trying to get the damn thing to ignite. Mariana caught him looking at her. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Stop, just, stop, just get off me," Draco grasped Pansy's shoulders and put as much distance between them as possible. He got to his feet, straightened his disheveled hair and robes, and marched across the room towards the fireplace, leaving the whiny girl sulking. He stood above the cozy threesome waiting for his presence to be acknowledged. Mariana pretended not to notice him and continued to flirtatiously giggle at Crabbe and Goyle. Draco crossed his arms at his chest and demanded, "I need to have a word with you, Mariana, NOW!"

Mariana noticed there was something different in his voice. He called her by her first name, something he never did. There was anger and frustration behind his words unlike anything he'd ever directed towards her previously. His brow was furrowed and his lips were forced into a furious pout. The orange glow from the fireplace cast defining shadows beneath his seething eyes, bringing out an intensity she had never seen before. Draco Malfoy was positively livid right now. . . and absolutely dead sexy.

She gave an annoyed sigh, as if being pestered by an insistent child, and stood up.

"Alone," Draco demanded and forcefully pulled her by the arm to follow him out of the common room. It was getting late and the corridors were deserted. As a prefect, Draco had the authority to be out of the dormitory after hours. He guided Mariana down the corridor without speaking, the sound of his rapid breaths and impatient steps echoing off the stone. He stopped and pulled her into a dim, forgotten alcove off the hallway. Mariana wrenched her arm away from his grasp and felt the sweat left behind from his palm evaporate off her skin in the cool night air. She stepped back about a foot away from Draco and leaned against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he asked angrily. He stood there, panting, with his silver eyes boring holes into Mariana's whole being.

She slowly lifted the corners of her lips into a devilish smile. She recognized that gleam in his eyes. She had seen it before in Oliver's eyes.

Desire.

Draco thrust his body against Mariana, pining her wrists to the wall with his hands, and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her hungrily, wanting to devour her raw. She opened her mouth and let his searching, wet tongue slide in. They kissed furiously, hands now groping eagerly, manipulating hair, neck, shoulders, back. Each touch electrically charged the next, escalating into a passionate frenzy. Draco reached down and slithered his hand up Mariana's skirt along her soft outer thigh, then around to her tight buttocks, shrouded in silky lace. He hitched up her leg from behind her knee and pulled her closer so that their bodies, though separated by clothing, could meld together. She felt the raging excitement in his trousers between her legs as he rocked his hips. Mariana encouraged him with her hot breath in his ear, moaning softly.

"Do you still want to know what I did to you?" she whispered.

"I don't care," he replied breathlessly, "just keep doing it."

Draco buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed the sensitive skin there, slightly nibbling at it.

"Bite me harder," she groaned, and he obliged. This subtle power play excited Draco even more, as evident by the increasing force with which he thrust his erection against her.

Mariana placed her hand on his heaving chest and pushed him off of her so that she could look at him. The fringe of his white-blonde hair hung over half his face. His cheeks were flushed pink in deep contrast to his creamy, fair complexion. That lustful glint in Draco's eye had now intensified to a raging inferno and she could feel the fire burning through her clothes, ravaging her body.

"Do you want me, Draco?" she asked softly as her hand continued to keep the beast at bay.

Draco simply nodded, and attempted to pull her close to him again. She pushed him back.

"No, I want you to tell me," she gently demanded.

Draco snatched Mariana's hand off his chest and forced it onto the hard lump in his crotch. "You tell me. Do I want you?" She jerked her hand back. The anger in his voice, which had briefly been replaced by desire, had now returned. "What kind of sick dark magic did you cast on me? I've been walking around with a damn hard-on since I ate those bloody chocolates, and I haven't been able to get off no matter what I do, and I can't fucking stop thinking about YOU!" He flinched at the thought of being turned on by Mariana, but on principle only - He understood that he had just snogged the most coveted, hot piece of arse in Hogwarts. "I made out with Pansy fucking Parkinson to get you out of my head! Ugh!" he cringed. "You! You right evil bitch!"

Mariana smiled. "You'd better put your cloak on, Mr. Malfoy, before you scare a poor little first year with that thing." She glanced down at his lap then began to walk away.

Draco grabbed her by the waist. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked in his inquisitorial-squad-voice.

"To bed." She covered her mouth and faked a yawn.

"You can't bloody leave me like this."

"Watch me."

Mariana broke away from his grip and bolted down the corridor towards the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories, screaming in the most overwrought, dramatic way, "Help! Help! I've just been molested by Draco Malfoy!" He shot a hex at her, but she was too fast, and it missed her.

She shouted the password, "absinthe minded", from a few feet away and jumped through the open portrait hole, attempting to close the door on Draco behind her. He forced his way through. The few students remaining in the common room looked up in alarm. Crabbe and Goyle, who had been patiently waiting for Mariana to return, leapt to her rescue.

"Oh, Vincent! Gregory! It was horrible! Draco tried to . . . to," she faked a sob, "kiss me!" she threw herself into the open arms of Crabbe. Goyle rounded on Malfoy who was still trying to catch his breath.

"You . . . rotten . . . little . . . wench!" he said in breathless disbelief. How could she turn it around like that? Though her accusations were nearly true, he thought. He did drag Mariana out to a deserted corridor and force himself upon her. But she was a willing participant! He felt it in her welcoming wet mouth. She didn't try to stop him.

"Did he hurt you? 'Cause if he did, I'll pound his head in," threatened Crabbe, shaking a clenched fist at Malfoy.

She looked up at him with misty eyes. "He bit me," she whimpered and clutched at the side of her neck "here." Crabbe examined her skin.

"How could you do that to her, Malfoy?" Goyle asked reproachfully.

Draco was appalled that she, once again, managed to turn his friends against him. He was, for once, at a loss for words and fumbling for a defense statement. He did, in fact, graze her soft neck with his teeth – but he couldn't help himself. Her skin smelled so sweet and tasted so delightfully salty. Mariana wasn't totally innocent; she was the one who provoked him to bite harder. And anyway, all this was really her fault to begin with, right? It was the potion-spiked sweets. _That conniving witch!_

"The chocolates, you dim wits. It was the ruddy chocolates. She put something in them to bewitch us into fancying her," he accused.

Goyle shook his head in disbelief. "No. Not our sweet Mariana."

"You two really are completely daft. Enjoy it while it lasts. But I warn you. She's a prick tease."

"We really ought to bash your head in. Stop calling her nasty names," threatened Crabbe.

"Oh, just fuck off! All of you!" Draco threw up his arms in defeat and stormed off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty in Pink

My Dark Star

Chapter 5: Pretty in Pink

As he stripped off his school robes and put on his luxurious silk pajamas, Draco was relieved to find that his libido had finally calmed down. However, he couldn't sleep. He lay in his big four-poster bed with the green curtains drawn closed, tossing and turning for hours. Draco could not stop reliving that kiss – the sweet taste of Mariana still lingering on his tongue. He felt slightly disgusted with himself – he shouldn't be thinking so much about her. But a part of him was relieved to have something else to occupy his busy mind. He peeked through the curtains at the gold watch that lay on his bedside table. It was two in the morning.

His thoughts plagued his restless nights since this past summer, when the Dark Lord himself bestowed upon him a mission to test his loyalty and strength. Draco was to breech Hogwarts security to let in a group of Death Eaters but the task of killing Dumbledore was his alone. He knew success would secure him a comfortable place at the Dark Lord's right hand, as well as redeem the Malfoy reputation destroyed by his father. Failure, however, had its fatal consequences for him and his mother. Thankfully, his father was relatively safe in Azkaban. He already had a plan to get the Death Eaters into the school, but he just didn't know what to do about the head master. It seemed a simple task for anybody with the constitution of a Death Eater. It shouldn't take much to kill an unsuspecting Dumbledore – a simple disarming spell and a killing curse. But every time he imagined the scene play out in his head, it made him sick to his stomach. He knew that he couldn't kill the Head Master face to face; he couldn't look him in the eyes and take his life. Those deep blue eyes had always looked upon Draco with such nurturing kindness and understanding, like a wise old grandfather. There had to be another way to do it without facing him. He already made one half-hearted attempt, which went embarrassingly awry. Perhaps poison would be best. But how would he administer it? He came up with various means of getting Dumbledore to take the poison, but all of them involved having to be present, and he wanted to distance himself as much as possible from the horrible act. He let his concentration break.

What potion had Mariana given him? Was it love potion? No, he definitely didn't feel that way towards her. He remembered feeling a heat welling up inside him after eating the first one. The heat seemed to fill his entire body, replacing all hunger. He couldn't even bring himself to eat another, but he did it anyway because the first one made him feel so good. That warmth soon manifested into a tremendous desire for one girl. The disgusting little piglet he was so fond of teasing had reemerged as an exotic beauty, and it was killing him that he was actually attracted to her. He wanted her so badly in that moment. It was as if he _needed_ to have her in order to survive, and no other girl would do (though he tried with Pansy.) When he saw Mariana in the common room later that evening, that need had to be fulfilled or else he would explode. He felt slightly ashamed of himself. This emotion felt completely unholy. He wondered why it didn't seem to affect Crabbe and Goyle in the same way. The potion only made them ogle at her like babies hypnotized by a shiny object. It made them fawn over and protect Mariana like she was a vulnerable, young kitten. Draco didn't want to admire her from afar, didn't want to keep her as a cuddly pet, and didn't even really want to have her as a girlfriend. All he wanted was to take her gorgeous, voluptuous, warm, soft body and do very bad things to her. Things he never even attempted to do with other girls. Things he only did in his late night fantasies.

Draco looked at his watch yet again – nearly three in the morning. The potion must have worn off by now, so why did Mariana continue to torment him? Then he understood. The bitch left him hanging. Nobody denies Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy _always _gets what he wants. Draco Malfoy _deserves_ to get anything he wants because . . . well, because he was Draco Malfoy, damn it! He should teach that girl not to make a fool out of him!

He punched the pillow with his fist and then sat up in bed determinately. Draco was going to take what was rightfully his. He got out of bed, leaving his curtains drawn shut, and crept out of the boys' dormitories. He sneaked across the dark common room to the entrance of the girls' quarters. He tapped the doorknob with his wand whispering, "_alohomora_", and the lock clicked open. He hoped that the girls' rooms were arranged the same way as the boys', by year, with the oldest students' rooms closest to the entrance. He opened the second door in the corridor, which should be the sixth-year girls' room. Now, which bed was hers? There were about twenty of them, all with the curtains drawn closed. He searched silently for a hint of Mariana's presence, but nothing stood out. "_Accio Mariana's wand"_ he whispered, and a wand flew towards him from out of the darkness. It hovered in mid air, waiting for the wizard who summoned it to take it. Draco stood still. The wand seemed to tire of waiting, and after poking him a few times, started to fly back towards its original resting place. He followed it to Mariana's bed. Draco slid beneath the curtains at the foot of her bed, whispered _"muffliato"_, and waved his wand in a circling motion to keep sound from escaping the perimeter. It was pitch black, so he lit his wand.

He was shocked to find Mariana sitting up and clutching her wand. "I was wondering when you'd come," she said. "And it's about time too, because I was beginning to think you didn't have the guts to come here. " Draco was too dumbfounded to speak. Mariana had an uncanny way of always turning the tables on him to gain the upper hand. "Well, have you come to just stare at me in my knickers, or are you going to do something?" she asked, impatiently.

She was wearing a thin, white cotton camisole and lacy, pink boy shorts, both of which looked too small and were very form-fitting. Her hair looked as if she hadn't slept on it. The silky ringlets were still perfectly curled and fell over her bare shoulders. Her black eyes sparkled in the wand light, like stars in the night sky. As stunningly beautiful as Mariana looked, Draco suddenly realized the flames of his desire had considerably diminished to a barely-warm glow. He somehow found her less appealing, now that she seemed open to his presence. It was like how he felt towards Pansy, who wasn't that bad to look at, but because she constantly threw herself at him, he found her absolutely repulsive. What made the kiss with Mariana so exciting was that he took it by force. She was all the more attractive because she hated him enough to go out of her way to publicly humiliate him. Mariana was probably just setting him up to humiliate him again, anyway. If she gave him a potion to truly make him hers, she wouldn't have run away from him into the arms of Vincent Crabbe.

Draco quickly fabricated a reason for his visit. "If you tell anybody what we did tonight, I'll make you sorry you ever bewitched me," he half-heatedly threatened.

"What _we_ did? Mr. Malfoy, if I am not mistaken, it was _you_ who forced me into a dark corner and kissed me. It was _you_ who bit my neck. It was _you_ who rubbed up against me and made me touch it."

He felt particularly embarrassed about that last bit. "But I was acting under the influence of tainted chocolates!"

"Vincent and Gregory didn't attack me."

"Attack!?" Draco was affronted by her gross exaggeration.

"Vincent and Gregory were also" she made quotation marks with her fingers, "under the influence."

She had a good point there. There was a long silence.

"You didn't break into the girls' dorms and sneak into my bed just to make sure I wouldn't tattle. You would've done that earlier – I might have told every girl in Slytherin House before bedtime."

Draco gasped, "You didn't."

"Of course not . . . well, just Daphne Greengrass, but nobody else."

"Are you serious? Daphne Greengrass? It will be all over the school by breakfast!" Draco was horrified that the campus gossip queen was aware of the incident.

"You are so incredibly gullible," Mariana giggled. "I wanted to tell her but she was already sleeping. Now tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what _are_ you doing here anyway?"

Draco honestly didn't know anymore and was at a total loss for words. He just stood at the foot of the bed scowling with frustration.

Mariana crawled towards him like a prowling tigress. She kneeled on the mattress so that she was face to face with Draco. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Draco felt a bolt of electricity with her touch. "If you have nothing further to say, I suggest you leave now, before I break the silencing charm around this bed and scream bloody murder, " she threatened, though with a sweet, sultry voice.

Something in Draco snapped. He was suddenly overcome with the same demonic passion he felt earlier that evening. He pounced upon Mariana, pinning her to the bed with the weight of his body. He cupped her mouth with one hand to silence her and used his other arm to immobilize her hand that still grasped a wand.

"Drop your wand," Draco commanded. Mariana screamed an incantation into his palm and tried to wave her wand, but found both were equally useless. "Don't you dare! Drop your fucking wand, I said!"

She opened the hand clenched around her wand and Draco quickly snatched it up, moving his hand off her mouth, since the silencing charm had not been broken.

"Get the fuck off me, Draco," she spat, completely enraged that she had lost control of the situation. She was wandless and at the boy's mercy, as both wands were now pointing at her neck. Draco remained firmly on top of her, straddling her body with his legs.

"Did you honestly think you could make a fool out of me in front of my friends and get away with it?" Draco asked rhetorically, his eyes igniting with rage. "Did you think you could just get me all worked up, just to leave me with an enchanted hard-on from hell, and deny me any release?"

Mariana's composure had fallen a fraction. Her eyes betrayed her fear and vulnerability. Draco could feel himself growing against her warm skin with the power he had over her fueling his desire.

"You sick little boy," she snarled with disgust.

"What's the matter? Upset that you didn't win your twisted game? As a Slytherin, you should already know that we like to play dirty." Draco forced a kiss upon her taut lips. Mariana turned her head and struggled beneath him.

"You just couldn't get enough of me so you came back for more. I hope you know you're acting upon your own volition. That love potion should have worn off hours ago. Admit it. You genuinely want me," she said arrogantly.

"Oh, this again? You need me to say it? Fine, I'll say it. I want you. Is that what you need to hear? I want you and I _will_ have you. You won't deny me this time." With this he parted Marianas legs with his knee so that he was lying between them and kissed her again. This time, she kissed him back.

Lips moved furiously over wet lips. Mouths opened in ecstasy to invite tongues to entwine. Draco kept the two wands secure in one hand while the other hand explored Mariana's body from her ripe breasts to her silky thighs. She unbuttoned the shirt of his pajamas and placed her hand on his chest. He knew she could feel his heart racing within. They paused briefly to shed their clothes frantically and came together again in an unbreakable embrace. Mariana's skin felt incredible against Draco's. It was so soft and warm and every pore seemed to emit sexuality. He felt like he wanted to get lost in the sensuality of every curve and crease. Stubbornly, Draco would not let go of their wands, even if doing so would give him a greater command over Mariana's naked body.

"Lay down on your back," she demanded. Draco refused. "Just do it. You won't be sorry."

He reluctantly obliged. She lay on top of him with her head on his chest.

"I'm not into cuddling," he said frankly.

Mariana looked up at him with a sinister smile. "I'm not going to cuddle you." She began planting slow, wet kisses in a downward path along his nubile chest. . . His tight abdomen. . . His defined hip bone. . . His . . . Sweet Merlin! Draco almost lost it. He gasped and his whole body stiffened.

"Relax. Haven't you had one of these before?" Mariana giggled.

"Of course. Loads of times. Girls line up to suck me off. Really." Draco was doing a very poor job of hiding his nervousness. This was all quite new to him and it was happening so fast it made him dizzy.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just lay back and enjoy the ride."

It was the most incredible sensation he had ever felt in all of his sixteen years. He wanted to stifle the awkward sounds escaping his mouth, but it was impossible to keep his cool. He wanted to abandon his composure and give himself completely to Mariana. But Draco couldn't let this continue, no matter how amazing it felt. He had lost control, had given the reigns over to Mariana, and it was frightening. It was like he was about to fall off a cliff – a very hot, wet, squishy cliff.

"Stop," he whimpered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, erm,"

"What's the matter? Am I not doing it the way you like it? Do you normally like girls to use their hand as well?"

"No, I, erm. I dunno. I mean,"

Mariana's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. "Draco Malfoy. Are you a _virgin_?" She drew out the last word, savoring it as if it were the biggest scandal in all of Hogwarts history.

All the blood from his nether-regions shot to his flushed cheeks and made him light-headed. "What? No! Of course I'm not! I've done it before. Done everything before. The whole bit." Draco wanted to curl into a little ball and disapparate.

"You _are_ a virgin. That's so sexy," Marriana purred and lowered her head to his lap.

Draco felt helpless, even though he had the power of two wands in his hand and probably greater physical strength. Lying underneath a very adept and experienced girl made him uncomfortable. He felt inferior and weak and he didn't like it. But what she was doing made his senses swirl into a frenzy of pleasure.

"Stop it. . . Don't. . . Don't. . . Oh, don't stop don't stop don't stop."

Mariana brought him to the edge of that cliff and pushed him off. Draco fell into a balmy ocean with a huge splash. In that moment, he felt a sense of freedom and inner peace. It was like living in a world without war, without strife, without Harry Potter, without Dumbledore, without Voldemort. For the first time in months, his mind was at rest. He let the blissfulness of sleep overtake him.

Draco was savoring the lingering images of a very lucid wet dream when incoherent ambient sounds roused him. He heard voices. Girls' voices. He opened his eyes and found he was lying face down on a pink satin pillow. He shot up to a sitting position with a horrified gasp. It wasn't a dream! It was real! And he was still there, in Mariana's bed, alone and stark bloody naked! He fumbled around for his clothes and his wand in the tangle of pink sheets and fuzzy blankets, but they were nowhere to be found. How could he have let this happen? How could he be so stupid? Then he heard voices precariously close to Mariana's bed. He concealed his nudity with a large pillow and began to panic.

"Did you hear what happened last night? Draco Malfoy chased Mariana Pagan down the corridor and attacked her!" He was mortified. There was no mistaking the scandalous cackle of Daphne Greengrass. "Poor thing has been in bed all morning. Probably too frightened to come out."

Would Draco have to hide in Mariana's bed all morning until all the girls went down to breakfast? Would he have to run back to the boys' dorms wrapped in pink sheets? He was so angry at himself for getting into this predicament.

"Oh, Mariana! I thought you were still in bed."

"No, but I think I'm going back to bed. I feel a bit tired."

"You must be so exhausted after such a traumatic night."

"Traumatic?" Mariana sounded like she didn't know what Daphne was talking about. Draco knew she just had one of the most triumphant evenings of her life. "Oh, yeah. Traumatic. It was terrible. The attack was totally unprovoked."

Draco wanted to burst forth from the curtains of the bed to defend himself. He wanted to silence them both to keep the details from spreading like an airborne virus through the school.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Oh, thank Merlin! Daphne didn't know. He hoped Mariana wouldn't tell her, but that was like hoping for a miracle. It all came spewing out like verbal diarrhea. She twisted the whole story, of course, to make him look like a monster, leaving out the bit about the chocolates.

"He made you touch it!? That's absolutely disgusting! And then what happened?" Daphne asked, enthralled by the scandal of the century.

Draco prayed in earnest that she wouldn't go on to reveal what happened in this very bed; wouldn't give up the secret about his pathetic lack of sexual experience.

"I broke free and ran away, of course. Hid in my bed all night and nearly all morning."

"You poor thing," Daphne said, with very little genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm still sort of shaken up by it. I think I'm going to go back to bed."

Mariana slipped through the curtains of her bed without revealing the boy hidden within. She was wearing a hot-pink, fur-trimmed bathrobe and a towel on her head. "About time you woke up. You know I had to sleep in the common room last night. You were passed out cold," she said irately.

"Where's my wand and my clothes?" He demanded.

Mariana let out a sinister giggle. "I think I should hold on to them and let you go back to your room as you are." In one swift movement of her wand, she pulled all the blankets and pillows to the foot of the bed, leaving Draco scrambling to cover his nakedness. She laughed sadistically.

"You evil bitch!"

"My word, Mr. Malfoy. How quickly you're tone has changed. Mere hours ago you were praising my name," she put the back of her hand on her forehead and swooned, mocking Draco, "oh, Mariana! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Draco grabbed a pillow and scowled. Mariana took the towel off her head, letting her wet hair fall. She removed her bathrobe to reveal a black velvet bra and matching panties. She oozed a primal sensuality, like a wet black panther. "Stop staring at me like that." Draco hadn't realized he was staring. He quickly shifted his eyes. "I'm not going to let you touch me again, if that's what you were thinking." Draco felt a tinge of disappointment. Mariana threw the robe and towel at him. "Put these on."

"Give me back my pajamas."

"You dolt. You can't just go prancing around the girls' dorms in your pajamas. If anybody sees you getting out of my bed we'll both have detention for weeks. Maybe even get expelled." Draco was beginning to see she had a plan, so he grabbed the robe and towel. "Now, if everybody thinks you're a girl . . ."

"What about my face? All the girls will immediately recognize me."

Mariana rolled her eyes at his vanity. She handed him a glass jar containing a mint green substance. "Put this on your face. It's a mud mask."

"What am I going to do about getting into the boys' dorms?"

"That's not my problem. Now get out before I change my mind and tell everybody you broke in here and raped me."

"I didn't bloody rape you!"

"That's right. You're still a virgin. Oh, poor, poor Draco."

"I am not! Don't you dare tell a soul such lies! Not even a ghost! Or I swear I will-"

"You swear you'll do what? Rape me?"

Draco grit his teeth angrily and started to depart when he realized he was leaving something very important behind. "My wand. Give it to me," he snapped as if speaking to one of the house elves at Malfoy Manor.

Mariana teased him with it, dangling it in the air before finally relinquishing the wand. Draco stormed out, without looking at anybody, practically knocking over Daphne in his wake.

"Mariana! Where are you going? I thought you were going back to sleep?" said Daphne. Draco kept on walking.

Luckily, most of the students were up at the Great Hall having breakfast, and the common room was empty. He stomped into the boys' bathroom and washed his face in the sink. As he walked towards the sixth-years' bedroom, he encountered Theodore.

"You look rather fetching in - " Theodore eyed him from head to toe, "pink."

"Shut it, you fucking ponce, before I hex your bloody face off!" Draco pushed the skinny, effeminate boy aside, who continued to laugh at him as he walked away.

Draco went up to the Great Hall to catch the tail end of breakfast. As he walked between the long tables to find Crabbe and Goyle, whispers and eyes followed him. Some of the eyes were narrowed in disgust, some wide with shock. He plunked himself down and began to eat a piece of sausage as if nothing had happened.

"Draco Malfoy!" came a whiny, shrill voice behind him. He turned around, and before he could speak, the hand of Pansy Parkinson was smacking him across the face. "I thought you fancied _me_! Not that filthy piglet! How could you?!"

"_Fancy_ you? I tolerate you at the most. I can't fucking stand you otherwise!"

"Oh really? Then what we did in the common room last night meant nothing?"

Draco had completely forgotten about that, in light of everything else that happened last night. "I don't have to explain myself to you. You're not my bloody girlfriend." He turned back to his breakfast, but found he had lost his appetite.

"Well I hope you and Gordita are happy together. You're perfect for each other, really. Both of you are heartless!" Pansy ran off sobbing.

Everybody in the Great Hall was staring at him in silence. He shook his head and scoffed, "Girls."

"Mr. Malfoy, the Head Master's office, now," requested a grave voice behind him. He turned around to find Professor Slughorn with a disappointed look on his face.

"But, Professor, I didn't do anything wrong," he said cockily.

"Mr. Malfoy, this conversation is not appropriate for the breakfast table. The Head Master's office, now," he insisted, though never raised his voice.

As he followed Slughorn out of the Great Hall, Draco thought he should have been feeling utter embarrassment, like a child getting caught being naughty. But the emotion ran deeper than that. He felt absolute shame. It was awful, knowing that all the people staring at him with disgust actually believed he was capable of sexually assaulting another student. He couldn't bare the truth that he broke into the girls' dorms with that very intent.

He sat in Dumbledore's office with a horrible sense of foreboding in his gut. Draco avoided the Head Master's eyes. He wanted to hate him, but he just couldn't conjure that feeling.

"You must be under a lot of stress, Draco," said Dumbledore.

"I dunno." He replied blankly, trying to stifle his emotions.

"This is a very difficult time for you. You must be very worried about your father."

Draco cringed. He wouldn't let this man deconstruct his psyche. "No, not really."

Dumbledore continued, still with a calm, nurturing tone. "Sometimes, when we're under a lot of pressure to live up to great expectations, we do very desperate, irrational things."

Draco froze. Did he know about his mission? About his first failed attempt to kill him? He couldn't have. Draco just shrugged, trying not to acknowledge how close to the truth he was getting.

"You're not a monster, Draco. You're a young man, trying to deal with some very grown-up things. Very adult feelings, with which you don't know what to do."

It was like Dumbledore was reading his thoughts and his soul. He did his best to close his mind as his aunt Bellatrix had taught him to do over the summer. "I don't know what you're talking about." Draco felt like he was on the verge of tears.

"These, erm, rumors, if they are true, could carry some very grave consequences."

"Well, they're not true."

"Draco, like I said. You're not a monster. Sometimes teenagers just get, erm, carried away. But it is important to understand that when a young lady says no, she means it. And no matter what she consented to up to that point, you must respect her boundaries."

"Look, it wasn't my fault. She gave me some kind of love potion and I couldn't control myself."

"Draco, even under the influence of a love potion, one can control their actions. They may not be able to control their emotions, but they can certainly control their actions. It is only under the imperius curse that one truly loses control over themselves."

The imperius curse – why did he bring that up? Did he know about Madame Rosmerta? How could he? He quickly shook the thought out of his mind, afraid Dumbledore was using legilimency.

"Now as to the issue of this love potion. Do you have any idea how Mariana was able to smuggle it into Hogwarts?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Draco had a pretty good idea. He didn't want to reveal it though, because he knew he might need to use that person to procure something for him later. "I think it was Theodore Nott," he lied.

"We have yet to question Miss Pagan, but I feel I must take disciplinary action immediately. As a school prefect, your behavior is meant to be a model for other students. I expect you to uphold a high standard of decorum. Thus, I must make an example of you as a lesson to your classmates and give you detention tonight. While in detention, you will be writing an apology to Mariana, and researching sexually transmitted curses and diseases. And I'm afraid, Professor Slughorn, I will be taking 100 points from your house."

Draco fully expected to be crucified and thrown out of Hogwarts. He was almost disappointed. He knew he deserved worse punishment than detention. Draco absolutely hated himself right now. Dumbledore saw right through him and easily picked him apart. How could he let that deplorable, old man get to him like that? That filthy, muggle-loving, blood traitor! Not a monster? He would show Dumbledore just how much of a monster he could be. Draco raced back to the Slytherin dorms with a renewed sense of purpose in his mission. He'd find a way to kill that man at all costs.

In the common room, he met Crabbe and Goyle. "Oi! Go get Adrian Pucey for me. I need to have a word with him."

After a few minutes, the two boys returned with Adrian.

"Leave us alone," he commanded his bodyguards.

"What are you in the market for, Malfoy? A little something to get revenge on that ruddy tart, Mariana? She's a bloody tease, that girl. I've been trying to get in her knickers for weeks. I'd have probably done what you did to her."

"Listen. I need you to get me Draught of Foxglove."

"Foxglove? That's some pretty serious stuff there, Malfoy. It'll cost you a sweet sickle."

"Whatever. Anything you want. Just get it as soon as possible. But I want it delivered to Madame Rosemerta at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'll see what I can do. I think I can get some off of this bloke at Borgin and Burkes. You know that shop?"

"Yeah, I know of it. Very well, actually. Tell Mr. Borgin, Malfoy sends his regards," Draco sneered.


	6. Chapter 6: Sexy Evil

My Dark Star

Chapter 6: Sexy Evil

Mariana had to wait until all the sixth-year girls left the dorm room before emerging from her bed. When she finally came out into the Slytherin common room, students were beginning to return from breakfast, which she had already missed. She saw Theodore sitting in a high-backed chair by the fireplace. He looked at her then turned his attention away angrily. Mariana had a sinking feeling of guilt as she walked towards her friend, who was blatantly ignoring her.

"What's your problem, Theo?" The boy refused to look at her and instead opened the book on his lap. "Talk to me, Theo. Are you sore about last night?"

Theodore slammed the book shut and glared at her. "I thought this was _our_ plan to get Malfoy. When did it become all about _you_?"

Mariana sat on the fur rug at Theodore's feet and looked up at him like a sad puppy, "Oh, Theo."

"It was always about you from the beginning – wasn't it? I don't know why you bothered bringing me into this in the first place," he said sulkily. "It's always about Mariana. Everything is about Mariana. The whole world revolves around Mariana. Mariana has all the fun. Mariana gets all the boys. Honestly, I liked you better when you were fat and ugly."

Any pity she felt for Theodore quickly subsided with that last affront, which stung bitterly. She stood up and said indignantly, "Well, Theodore, I would have brought you in, but things didn't exactly go as planned, now did they?"

Theodore sighed. He knew she was right. "Sorry about the 'fat ugly' bit. You know I didn't mean it. So what happened anyway?"

"Let's not talk about it here." Mariana lead him to the forgotten alcove where the events unfolded and told him everything. Theodore drank in the scandal of it all with fiendish delight, living vicariously through Mariana.

"Merlin's beard! He made you touch it!? Could you tell how big it was? I'll bet it was small. It was small, wasn't it?"

"Oh, Theo, I know the exact length, width, circumference, everything! I haven't even told you half of what happened yet!"

Theodore squealed like a giddy little girl.

"So I went to bed early. I was sitting in bed all night trying to figure out how I could get Draco alone again, and how I could get him to take your bottle of love potion. Then, who bloody turns up at the foot of my bed? Draco fucking Malfoy!"

Theodore's eyes widened as he gasped with excitement. Mariana proceeded to tell him about her twilight interlude with Draco with very graphic detail as Theodore giggled with glee. "So that's why he was wearing a pink bathrobe this morning!" They were both doubled over with laughter. "I can't believe he's a fucking virgin! "

"Yeah, I know. I think we should save that scandal for later in the year. Don't want to squander all our dirt at once," Mariana said, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. The two started back towards the Slytherin common room.

"Mariana? Do you think he genuinely fancies you now?"

"I certainly hope so. Can you imagine how much damage we could inflict if he actually does fancy me?"

When they reached the entrance to the common room, a fourth-year boy warned Mariana, "Professor McGonagall's looking for you. I think you're in trouble."

She turned to Theodore with a worried look on her face, "Oh no, Theo. Do you think Draco told her about the love potion?"

Mariana walked slowly up the stairs to the second floor, trying to figure out a good cover-up story. Her mind was blank. If word got out that she used a love potion on Draco, all the gossip fodder she just gathered on him would be rendered useless. Not to mention, everybody would think she was actually in love with him – how awful. She took a detour to the first floor, and went into a rarely-utilized bathroom to think. The dank, gloomy room used to be her secret crying spot and came equipped with a ghostly shoulder to cry on.

"Mariana! You haven't visited me all year," whined Moaning Myrtle. "I was beginning to think you didn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Don't bother me now, Myrtle. I need to think."

The specter gasped and wailed, "All these years crying together, and this is how you treat me? Humph!" Mariana rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't need you anymore. I have a new friend," said Myrtle proudly. "His name is Draco, and we have so much in common."

Mariana was about to walk out of the bathroom, but stopped short. "What did you say?"

"Jealous? I was tired of waiting for you to visit me day after day, so I decided to go haunt the boys' bathroom for a change. And that's where I met him. Oh, he's so deep and sensitive," Myrtle said dreamily.

Deep and sensitive? Mariana thought this didn't sound like Draco at all. "Really? What do you and this Draco boy talk about?"

"You know, the usual. Getting bullied, being picked on, getting called names, being threatened."

"And what does _he_ talk about?"

"I just told you. Are you going deaf?"

"Who's doing those things to him?"

"I don't know. Some man whose name he's afraid to say. Draco told me that mean man is testing him, and if he fails, he'll be killed. I rather hope he does fail, so that we can be together forever."

Mariana was intrigued. Had the Dark Lord chosen Draco as a young protégé? Was Draco a Death Eater in training? She imagined him with a dark mark on his left arm and shivered. Evil is so sexy, she thought to herself. Mariana started towards the door.

"Will you visit me again soon?"

"Fat chance."

"Did you just call me fat? Waaah!" Myrtle shrieked all the way down the drain.

Mariana continued on to McGonagall's office, now with a better sense of what she would say.

"Miss Pagan, Professor Dumbledore thought it more fitting that I talk to you rather than he, because of the delicate nature of this situation." She began, sitting sternly at her desk. "It has been brought to my attention that there are rumors circulating about you and Draco Malfoy. Are you aware of these rumors?"

"I am, Professor."

"Accusing someone of sexual assault is a very serious thing."

"I can explain, Professor. I thought it would be funny if I gave Draco one of those love potions from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"I am aware that such a potion was used," McGonagall interrupted coldly.

Mariana continued in a shy, weak voice. "Oh. Erm, well, I didn't know how powerful it would be, and I gave him half the bottle. Things got a bit out of hand, and, erm, I didn't want to kiss him." She pretended to be on the verge of tears. "So he . . . went a bit mad and forced himself on me."

"And, the other part of the rumor, " McGonagall squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and asked, "is it true?"

"Yes, he did force me to touch his privates," Mariana said with eyes cast down, feigning tears. McGonagall reached out a hand to comfort her. "But professor, I think it was the potion that made him do it."

"Mariana, his actions are not excusable. You should have told a teacher immediately."

"I was afraid of getting in trouble for having the love potion at school," she sniffled.

"I doubt a love potion from a joke shop could move somebody to act as Draco did. Sexual assault is a far worse offense than having a Weasley Brothers' gag in your possession. Now, if you are still traumatized from the event, I suggest you get a mind obliterating treatment from Madame Pomfrey."

"So I'm not in trouble then?"

"Of course not. Your story corroborates with the one we obtained from Draco earlier. And I assure you, he will be punished."

Mariana strutted out of Professor McGonagall's office feeling absolutely triumphant and couldn't wait to tell Theodore her suspicions about Draco. They met at their usual spot by the Black Lake. But before Mariana could explain, Theodore went off on an angry tirade.

"That little bastard! Draco implicated me in this whole thing!" he barked, hurling a stone into the still water.

"Theo, technically, you were involved."

"Yes, but he told Dumbledore I smuggled in the potion. After you left to McGonagall's office, I was called in to see him for questioning."

"What did you tell him?" Mariana asked, slightly worried that he ratted-out one of her most useful pawns.

"I just told him I had no idea where you got it from. I said I thought you bought it by owl-order disguised as cough syrup. Anyway, can you believe that little shit?! Everybody in Slytherin knows Adrian is a dealer."

"I think I know why he covered up for Adrian. Draco needs him for something." Theodore raised an eyebrow. Mariana told him what Moaning Myrtle revealed about Draco.

"Seems a bit far fetched, although, I wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord is just playing with his mind. Draco probably isn't really capable of doing what ever task he'd been given and is being set up for failure," Theodore proposed.

Mariana replied, "You're probably right. He doesn't have the balls to be a Death Eater. You have to kill people to be a Death Eater."

"Maybe that's his task."

Mariana picked up a stone and rolled it around in her fingers as she thought. "What if he's out to kill me?"

Theodore scoffed, "Don't be daft, Mariana. He had you alone and defenseless twice in one night. It doesn't sound like he made any attempt to kill you."

Mariana threw the stone, which skipped along the dark surface of the lake. The giant squid didn't want to play today. "He couldn't even bring himself to try to kill me. Think about it, Theo. He snuck into my bed at three in the morning unable to explain what he was doing there. I doubt it was the love potion that brought him there."

Theodore looked like he had an argument on the tip of his tongue as he distractedly reached down to pick up what he thought was a small rock. "Ouch! Fucking perisninkle!" he exclaimed in pain as a fanged, snail-like, blood-sucking creature bit his finger and held on. He tried to shake it off, screaming obscenities, but it only bit harder. Mariana hexed the animal off Theodore's finger, which then began to bleed profusely. He gripped his finger with his other hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Let me see it." Mariana took his hand and examined it. Theodore turned away, squeamish at the sight of his own blood. There were two small but deep puncture wounds on the tip of his index finger. The blood dripped onto her palm.

"Don't just stare at it, do something!" snapped Theodore.

"I'm trying to. Just wait a minute." Mariana closed her eyes as she held her friend's hand and imagined the wound sealing and disappearing.

"If I wait any longer, I'll bleed to death," he exaggerated.

Mariana opened her eyes. The thing she had imagined was happening just as she saw it in her mind. "Look!"

"I can't look. I'll faint."

"You're such a girl. Just look at it!"

They both watched in awe as the blood ceased to ooze from the wounds and the two holes sealed themselves into two scars, which disintegrated to reveal new skin. Theodore's finger appeared as if he had never been bitten, except for the dried blood.

He asked exasperatedly, "How did you do that?"

Mariana shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? What spell did you use?"

"I didn't. I just thought about it and it just happened."

"Since when could you just make things happen with your mind? I know we're studying unspoken spells in Snape's class, but nothing like this." Theodore was shocked and slightly frightened by Mariana's newly discovered talent.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't think of a spell, I imagined that your finger healed, and then it actually healed."

Theodore looked at her as if she was a dung bomb about to explode. "How did you know you could do that?"

"I just had a hunch. I've done it before on myself, or on animals when I was little, but I thought everybody could do it."

"Mariana, I don't know anybody who can do that. I've never even heard of such a thing before. This is amazing! Why haven't you told me you could heal with your mind?!"

"Theo, don't look at me like I'm some sort of freak."

"Do it again."

"No."

"Come on, Mariana!"

"No! It's weird and it makes me feel odd afterwards."

"Mariana, don't you understand what kind of power you have? This is incredible!" Theodore's fear turned to excited curiosity. He made a slashing motion with his wand across his wrist while shouting an incantation.

"Theo! No!" Mariana screamed in horror as blood seeped out from the shallow cut in her friend's wrist.

"I'm going to faint," Theodore said weakly as he swooned and sat down hard, clutching his wrist.

Mariana closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples, imagining each step of the healing process.

"It's not working. I'm going to pass out," he said melodramatically.

Mariana opened her eyes and grabbed Theodore's wrist, examining the cut. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Try it again. Maybe you have to maintain physical contact while you do it."

She held Theodore's hand while imagining his wrist healing. They both watched the cut healing before their eyes.

"Wicked!" he said, fingering the place on his skin where the cut had been a couple minutes ago.

"I feel tired. Like I just sprinted up and down the steps. And dizzy." Mariana sat with her head between her knees.

"Maybe healing takes away your energy. Perhaps you need to practice more and it won't make you feel so horrible afterwards."

"Theo, I don't want to do that any more than is necessary," she said, her patience waning. She lifted her head to shoot a scathing look at her friend. "And the next time you cut yourself on purpose, I'll just let you bleed."

Every so often, Theodore would pester Mariana to show off her secret healing power. She remained unwilling to bring on that strange feeling again. It was more than just feeling tired. It was almost as if her own life force were being sucked out. Mariana supposed that the sensation was like being close to a dementor. Theodore would behave unusually clumsy around Mariana, hoping to accidentally hurt himself. He was quite careless with dangerous plants in Herbology and behaved recklessly in Care of Magical Creatures. But the opportunity for Mariana to heal him never presented itself, and Theodore finally let it rest.

While Theodore obsessed over Mariana's healing powers, she obsessed over Draco. Ever since that eventful night, he had avoided her. She tried to provoke him to fight, but he never took the bait. It was so unlike him to pass up the opportunity to debase her. He didn't even try to draw out the humiliation when word got out about Mariana's use of love potion. With every insult she hurled at him, he delegated the task of defending his image to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco seemed distant and preoccupied, and Mariana was getting bored and frustrated without her high-strung wind-up toy to torment. She concluded that he was so consumed with the Dark Lord's test that he had little energy left for bullying. This just intensified her attraction towards him. She liked dark, mysterious, tortured souls. The old arrogant, entitled, shallow Draco wasn't nearly as sexy. Mariana tried to squeeze more details out of Moaning Myrtle, but the ghost was just as in the dark about his secret mission as she was.

Mariana was about to give up on getting a rise out of Draco when he flew a note to her in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It simply said, "I need to see you." She wrote back, instructing him to meet her in their forgotten alcove after class. Before she sent the note flying, she hesitated and thought, _what if he's going to try to kill me?_ She shrugged off the ridiculous idea and let the note flutter to its intended recipient. They left the room without looking at each other and walked with ten paces separating them. Draco reached the dark alcove first. Mariana found him looking sullen and weakened. His grey eyes were blood-shot and lacked the usual silvery spark. His lips no longer curled in a bratty pout. His skin looked sickly pale rather than creamy white.

She put her hand on her hip and asked venomously, "Miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Somnio

My Dark Star

Chapter 7: Somnio

"Fuck you," Draco spat back with the life beginning to return to his drab countenance.

"Excuse me?" Mariana asked, offended, her wand at the ready. "I believe it was you, Mr. Malfoy, who said you needed to see me. Now, what is this about?"

Draco stood before her in silence as the answer, which he could not reveal to her, came as a flood. In the weeks that had passed, he felt nothing but dread, fear, weakness, and self-doubt. The last time he felt powerful and in control had been in the same spot as they stood now. The last time his mind was at ease, the last time he slept deeply enough to dream, had been in Mariana's bed. He needed to feel that again, right now.

"_Expelia-"_ Draco began to shoot the spell at close range, with his wand within Mariana's reach. The two held onto the wand, Draco attempting to wrench it from her grasp, Mariana pulling it above her head to avoid getting hit with another spell. Her knee came up, making forceful contact between his legs, causing him to crouch down in agony.

"_Expeliarmus!"_ She shouted. His wand flew out of his hand, ricocheted off the wall, and out of the alcove into the corridor. "_Accio Draco's Wand!"_ The wand shot into the hands of the girl standing above him. She cast a look of disgust down upon him with her dark eyes sparkling furiously like the sun of a distant solar system. "That's how you properly disarm a wizard." She pointed both wands at him. Draco threw his hands up, reflexively protecting his face.

Mariana began her inquisition. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"What? No!" He smirked at how self-centered she was. Did she really think he was torn up about planning her murder? He stood up to meet her angry stare. Despite the fact that she had two wands, she appeared nervous and out-of-breath.

"Don't lie to me. Adrian told me you were out for revenge. He said you asked him to get you Draught of Foxglove. And if I'm not mistaken, Mr. Malfoy, such a potion is intended to kill the unlucky person stupid enough to consume it."

"Revenge? For what?" Any humiliation she had put him through was nothing compared to what was really torturing him. Draco laughed. "You can untwist your knickers. I'm not trying to kill you."

"I have a trusted informant who told me The Dark Lord has marked you as a young protégé and means to test you."

Draco swallowed hard and any semblance of color from his already-pale face completely drained. "Give me back my wand," he demanded in a low voice, devoid of his usual spite.

"Tell, me, Mr. Malfoy." Mariana began, sweetly and sinisterly, "How far would you go to earn the Dark Mark? Would you lie for him?" She drew closer. "Steal for him?" She scintillated up to him, her warm body pressed against his, erasing all memory of the pain she had inflicted seconds ago. Their eyes met as her face came within kissing distance. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head even closer to hers. Draco closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly in anticipation of meeting Mariana's soft, wet mouth.

Her supple cheek brushed up against his as she whispered in his ear, "Would you kill for him, Draco?"

He languished from her hot breath on his skin and the smell of her subtle perfume. He turned to nip at her neck delicately while caressing her shoulders. She cocked her head to the side, inviting him to kiss her exposed neck. "Maybe. . . " Draco whispered between kisses. He slid his hands down her arms – the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up, so he gently grazed her smooth skin with his fingertips. He could feel her yielding to him. "But if he asked me to fuck you, I'd do it in a heartbeat," he drawled softly.

Mariana whispered, "And what makes you think I would actually want to sleep with you?" She let out a soft moan as Draco nibbled on the tender skin above her collarbone.

Speaking sensuously into her ear, he said, "You see, Mariana, what you want is irrelevant to me."

With one quick motion, Draco snatched his wand from Mariana's loose grip, stepped back, aimed, and shouted, "_Somnio!"_

She raised her own wand, but suddenly felt the immense urge to sleep, and instead lifted both limbs up in a stretchy yawn. Her eyes closed and her limp body fell into Draco's arms. He dragged Mariana into the alcove where she slept, undetected for hours. She was still soundly asleep when he returned after nightfall with Crabbe and Goyle. He instructed the two boys to carry her body up the stairs. Whenever they passed the curious eyes of a stray student in the stairwell, Draco explained, "She fell asleep studying in the library. I didn't want to wake her, so we're carrying her back to the Gryffindor common room." It was amazing how gullible people were. They were very lucky that neither Filch, nor any of the teachers caught them in this compromising position. On the seventh floor, they found the room of requirement, which opened for Draco as it did many times before, but the décor and contents of the room were quite different. In the middle of the slate floor was a wrought-iron, king-sized, four-poster bed adorned with sumptuous, black satin linens and puffy pillows. The headboard was made up of ornate metal bars. There were several large mirrors hanging on the walls and standing on the floor positioned so that one could potentially see himself from any angle on the bed. Beside the bed was a wide wicker basket filled with long coils of purple, velvet cord and a couple of red, silk scarves. There were no windows. The room was lit as well as warmed by a fireplace to the right of the bed casting a pleasant glow over everything, softening their edges. There was an almost undetectable scent of cocoa in the air. Crabbe and Goyle put Mariana down on the bed as Draco gave them instructions.

"Stand guard down the corridor, and if anybody comes near, warn me by using the _accio_ spell to retrieve, erm," Draco fished around in his robes for something but couldn't find anything but his wand. He searched Mariana's sleeping body and found a thin silver bracelet around her wrist hewn into the form of a snake. He removed it and placed it on his own wrist. "Retrieve this. And stall for time. Tell them Peeves is down the hall doing something really nasty."

Crabbe asked, "But what about the polyjuice potion?"

"Take it. Both of you should still have some left," Draco instructed.

The two boys left him alone with Mariana. He was so anxious he could taste the metallic flavor of adrenaline on his tongue. At the same time he was nervous. He removed his shoes, socks, cloak, sweater, and tie and folded them into a neat pile on the floor. The vain boy looked into one of the huge mirrors and smoothed his white-blonde hair. _Damn, I look good_! He cracked his knuckles and began the ritual he had only performed in his dark fantasies. He charmed off most of Mariana's clothes as she remain in the blissful oblivion of dream. He purposely left her blouse and her underwear. From the basket, he pulled out a length of the velvet cord and mounted the sleeping girl, straddling her limp body. He tied her wrists above her head with the cord and strung them from the bars of the headboard, applying a strengthening charm to the knots. He then laid on top of her, resting his head on her breasts, letting her rhythmic breathing lull all his worries away. He let the smell of her hair intoxicate him. Draco could have fallen asleep right there and then, but he didn't want to squander this opportunity of a lifetime. He propped himself up on his hands so that he was looking down on Mariana's peaceful face. "_Insomnio_" he incanted, slowly reviving the girl from her extended nap. She groaned as if unwilling to leave the pleasant land of nod. Her eyes fluttered open and then focused. She blinked, trying to decide whether she was dreaming or not.

"Draco," she began, groggily, "Have you snuck into my bed again, you horny devil?"

"No, Mariana, you're not in your bed."

"How did I end up in your bed then?" Mariana asked, still dazed. She looked down at her barely clothed body trying to recall what events lead her there, like somebody trying to piece together the events of a drunken night the next day. "Did we?"

"No, we didn't."

"Oh, thank Merlin," she said, relieved.

"Not yet." Draco smirked devilishly.

Mariana inclined to push Draco off of her, but realized her hands were bound. "What the hell is going on?" The fog had lifted off her mind and she returned to her senses. "Get the fuck off me and untie me, NOW!" She struggled stubbornly to free herself, and panic began to set in her twinkling eyes.

"Are you scared?" he drawled.

Mariana scoffed, "What do I have to be scared about? What do you think you're going to do?"

A beast began to rise from inside of him, awakened by her provocation. "What do I _think _I'm going to do? No, Mariana. You should be asking what _am _I going to do."

Mariana giggled sinisterly. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy," she began in a patronizing voice, "I'm afraid you couldn't do anything that would remotely frighten me."

The anger welled up in Draco's body and spread like a flame, flushing his cheeks and burning the tips of his ears. She was doing it again. Mariana was making him feel insignificant and weak again, despite the fact that he had her tied up in a secret room. This anger fueled his conviction and he pushed forward with his plan. He wasn't going to let her subvert him again.

"I'm going to make you beg for mercy," he growled.

"Really, Mr. Malfoy? Most boys don't perform very well their first time at it," she said casually.

Draco blushed. "Shut up, you slut!"

"Well, I would hardly qualify as a slut. You see, technically, I've only slept with one other person. Though we've done it many, many, many times." With each recount of the frequency of her lovemaking with Oliver Wood, she gouged at his confidence. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you would please -"

"Shut it!" Draco barked, "And stop calling me that! Ugh, it reminds me of my father." He cringed as the image of Mariana writhing in ecstasy beneath Lucius Malfoy flashed in his mind.

"And what should I call you?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, I don't know. Gorgeous, sexy, witty, clever. Just stop fucking calling me Mr. Malfoy!" The initial excitement surrounding the prospect of binding Mariana to a bed in the Room of Requirement had waned, and now they were back to their usual prickly banter, which was beginning to bore him. This was probably her tactic to defuse the situation. He sat on top of her, feeling quite deflated.

"Draco, you've got a devastatingly beautiful girl in your bed, wearing nothing but a blouse and skivvies. And you're just going to sit there brooding?"

"I'm not brooding." He continued to sit, inactive, waiting for some spark to get him going again.

Mariana broke the uncomfortable silence and proposed rather clinically, "It appears that you can only sustain an erection when you feel empowered."

Draco shuddered at the sound of Mariana verbalizing what he couldn't. "What the hell do you know?"

"You're into S and M. B and D," she said, as if stating the obvious.

But to Draco, she was talking in some kind of strange code. He narrowed his eyes inquisitively. "What?"

She explained academically, "You're a sadist. Being cruel makes you wet. You get off on tying girls up and forcing yourself on them."

He furrowed his brow and scoffed incredulously, "You're mad." Draco knew she was right, and it was killing him. He felt naked, as the girl beneath him read his secret fantasies.

Mariana giggled. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Quite fun and kinky, actually." Then, as if it were quite banal, she proposed dully, "Now, it is rather clear that we both want to fuck each other, so why don't we just get on with it."

_Did she just say what I think she said? _"But I thought-" Draco's head was spinning from the deconstruction of his sexual psyche and the realization that Mariana was willing to let those dark fantasies materialize.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's called _playing hard to get_, you dolt. Half the excitement is the chase. I bet if I threw myself at you with my legs spread, you'd go running in the opposite direction." This was true. Case in point, Pansy Parkinson. Mariana continued as if directing a stage performance, "So, I'll play the role of the frightened, unwilling virgin, and you'll play the role of the evil, Death Eater rapist. Go." Draco was dumbfounded. He was more than happy to play this game with Mariana, but didn't know where to start. She must have noticed this, and prodded, "You can start by ripping off my blouse."

"Oh, right." He grabbed fists full of her shirt and tugged at it.

"No! Don't! Please!" Mariana thrashed on the bed melodramatically.

Draco released her. "What did I do?"

"I'm acting, you twit."

"Oh, yeah." He suddenly realized he could dramatize as well. "Shut it, bitch!" He attempted to pull the blouse apart once more, but it wouldn't tear.

"Are you a wizard or are you a useless muggle?" Mariana said, out of character.

Draco flicked his wand and charmed the buttons off her blouse. He put his hand on the sliver of skin peeking between the panels of her shirt. He melted from the familiar soft warmth. He slid his hand under her blouse, pulling it open to one side, revealing a lace-covered breast, then the other. Mariana shivered and whimpered convincingly.

"I could put you under the imperious curse," Draco drawled deviously, "but then I wouldn't have the pleasure of hearing you scream."

Mariana smiled and purred out of character, "Ooh, that's good. Sadistic and sexy." Her compliments bolstered his confidence and he was beginning to feel warmth between his legs once more.

Draco grabbed a hand-full of her silky curls and stared down at her, menacingly. "You're a filthy little whore. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a mudblood. You disgust me." Each insult he spat at the defenseless girl made her wince, and made him harder. He held her head by the hair and kissed her pursed lips abusively.

"No! Stop!" Mariana cried out as she struggled.

"No matter. There are other places I can kiss." He went for her neck, which he knew she could not resist. She moaned her approval. As he kissed her fragrant skin, he moved his hands along her body up to her breasts. Draco bit down hard on her neck, and at the same time, squeezed her full bosom, causing her to squirm in discomfort. With a severing charm, he cut the bit of lace between the cups of her bra and moved the fabric aside with the tip of his wand. He traced concentric circles around her nipples with the wand as a prelude to what he would then do with his tongue. He could feel them harden in his mouth, and gently bit down.

"Ouch!" Mariana squealed playfully and giggled. "You're going to have to get a bit more rough if you want to illicit those screams you were hoping for," she provoked.

That was all he needed to hear, not that he really required an invitation. Draco sat up, placed his wand on the bed, and began to leisurely unbutton his shirt. "Do you play this game with Oliver?" He asked casually as he slipped out of his top. She shook her head, watching him undress with eager eyes. "So you've only fantasized about this S and M stuff?" Mariana nodded her head slowly. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops of his trousers, then folded it in half, wielding it like a weapon. He continued his line of questioning, still with a calm voice. "And who do you think of?"

"Depends on what kind of fantasizing I'm doing."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, gently slapping the belt on his palm threateningly as if testing it out as a torture device. He put the belt on the bed and began to remove his pants.

"When I'm bored in Snape's class, I think about him . . ."

Draco scrunched his nose with slight repulsion and disbelief. "Really?" He pushed down his trousers while still straddling her, revealing a little monster barely concealed beneath tight, black underwear.

Mariana was unfazed and continued, as if an explanation for her first remark wasn't necessary. "When I'm daydreaming in other classes, I think about Oliver."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course." He shimmied clumsily out of his trousers.

"But when I'm all alone in my bed at night," she began, closing her eyes as if visualizing her words in her head, "and I'm feeling very naughty, I like to touch myself and fantasize about somebody very special."

"And who might that be?" he asked, lowering himself upon Mariana, leaning on his forearms.

"He's so devilishly sexy. It makes me so wet to think of him spanking me," she moaned.

"And what else does he do to you?" he inquired while slowly grinding against her.

She let out a sensual sigh, still with eyes closed, as if lost in her fantasy. "He forces me on my hands and knees, he takes me from behind, and he fucks me really hard."

"Pray tell me this sexy fiend's name," Draco solicited, fully expecting the answer to be him.

Mariana opened her eyes and smiled mischievously. "Harry Potter."

Draco forcefully thrust the erection bulging beneath his underwear against her. "You lying whore!"

She closed her eyes, as if falling back into her wet daydream and moaned, "Oh, Harry. Fuck me harder."

"Quit it!" he thrust himself between her legs again.

"Oh, Harry, make me cum like only the Chosen One can!" she exclaimed in mock ecstasy.

Draco slapped Mariana across the cheek. She squealed in shock. He knew she was just using the image of his arch nemesis pounding her from behind to rile him up. But he found pleasure in the anger she was inciting, and now his rage drove him to violence he was too meek to use before. Draco yanked down her panties and she half-heartedly struggled against him.

As he readied himself, Mariana asked, "Wait, aren't you going to use a protection charm?" He ignored her and continued to slip out of his underwear. "Seriously, Draco. Stop. I won't have sex with you unless you use protection." He spread her legs apart and plunged between them, disregarding all caution. "No! Stop!" She struggled and shouted in protest, only fueling his excitement.

As Draco drove deep into her unwilling body with determined force, he didn't feel the sensual pleasure he had experienced in their previous sexual encounter. He nevertheless felt tremendously powerful and virile. With each enraged thrust, he grunted with primal fervor.

"Draco, I'm not playing anymore! Get off me!" Mariana shouted furiously.

"You dirty . . . prick-teasing . . . whore," with each insult, he slammed into her, making her scream. He wasn't sure if those were painful screams or pleasurable screams. Either way, it did not matter to him at this point. Her protests only increased the momentum with which he rammed into her. "You vile, filthy, piglet."

"You sick, twisted, pervert!" Mariana spat back.

Draco slowed his pace. He grasped her chin in his hand, looked down at her with an evil grin, and said, "You're the sick one, Mariana. You love it, and you know it. I can feel how wet I'm making you."

"Fuck you!"

"You like it when I humiliate you, don't you?" He asked rhetorically. Mariana fell into a silent rage and glared at him with flaming eyes. She didn't have to say anything. Draco understood he hit a nerve and kept on pressing. "You love it when I call you nasty names. You've always loved it." He thought he saw a wet glimmer in her angry eyes. He crooned with mock pity, "Aww, poor little Mariana. Am I making you cry again?"

"Fuck off," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Draco quickened his rhythmic thrusting again as he continued the onslaught of insults. "You're nothing, Pig-an. You're a speck of dirt on the bottom of my shoes. You're fat and ugly and pathetic. You don't deserve to be fucked. You don't even deserve my cum, but I'm going to give it to you anyway." Draco could feel that orgasm was imminent, and Mariana recognized that lewd, pre-climactic look on his face. He was so intent on getting off that he didn't notice the silver bracelet magically fly off his wrist to signal an intruder about to interrupt them. He was moaning perversely, almost embarrassingly so.

Mariana objected tersely, "I don't want your filthy, inbred seed inside me. Don't you dare –" but it was too late.

Draco exploded inside of her in a vociferous climax, throwing back his head in triumphant ecstasy. "Whew! That was bloody brilliant!" he declared, and was about to collapse onto the bed beside the thoroughly pissed off girl. But the creak of the door to the Room of Requirement snapped him to attention. He looked over his shoulder, flung his arm back, and jinxed the unseen intruder, who flew back as the door slammed shut. He thought he heard the clatter of many glass bottles being dropped and the high-pitched affronted huff of a woman. "Can't trust those two dolts to do their fucking job," he spat under his breath, then realized the silver bracelet was no longer dangling from his wrist.

"Before you fall into your post-coitus stupor, would you mind letting me go?" Mariana asked irately.

Draco realized that he didn't feel as exhausted as one would expect after such an exertion. Rather, he felt completely energized and empowered, like he could conquer the world. He inhaled deeply, taking in the exotic aroma of what could only be described as the smell of sex. The pheromones circulating in his olfactory system seemed to cause a positive feedback loop, generating more essence of masculinity. Draco felt the undeniable self-confidence of a real man. He was no longer that cowardly, ineffectual, weak boy. He thought tonight would be a good night to work on fixing the vanishing cabinet. He felt assured that he could figure out how to do it, once and for all.

"I'm not tired at all. Want to have another go?" he asked, half seriously, as he vanished the velvet cord binding her to the bed. He lay down along his side next to her, propping his head up on his hand.

Mariana sat up, massaged her arms, which had become numb from poor circulation and scoffed, "Are you having a fucking laugh? That was the worst sex I've ever had!"

With a knowing smirk, Draco drawled, "That's a lie, and you know it. You've been dying to be fucked like that for ages."

She rolled her eyes while rubbing her sore wrists. "Don't flatter yourself, Draco. You know nothing about pleasing a woman."

He raised an eyebrow and said snobbishly, "Do you think I care if you enjoyed yourself or not?"

"Whatever," she snapped. "Just give me back my wand and I'll leave you to go fuck yourself."

Draco wanted her to leave. He was excited about getting to work on the vanishing cabinet. He stood up and admonished her with his wand, like scolding a little girl who had misbehaved. "If you tell a soul about this incident, I'll have you killed."

Mariana treated this as an empty threat. "Oh really? I don't find Vincent and Gregory to be the murderous type."

"I let you off the first time. I guess I was feeling sorry for your pathetic little arse." He lifted her chin with the tip of his wand and stared down at her menacingly. "This time, you don't want to fuck with me. I have . . . connections. People you don't want to wake up and find in your bed at night."

She slapped the wand out of her face and said provokingly, "Are the Death Eater's really your contemporaries, or are you just their lap dog?"

Draco pressed the wand at her neck. "And not a word about that either, or it'll be the last thing you say."

He relinquished Mariana's wand as they scowled at each other. She conjured up her clothes as the fair-haired boy lounged on the bed, admiring his lithe, naked form in one of the mirrors. She started for the door, with her chin held high as if she had just been slightly annoyed, rather than victimized. She halted in the archway, shot him a scathing look, and spoke haughtily, "By the way, Malfoy, you moan like a bitch," then slammed the door behind her.

Draco lingered in bed for a while, savoring his conquest, reliving it in his head repeatedly, savoring the delicious power he just tasted. He couldn't help but get aroused once more and had to relieve himself while replaying the event in his mind again, this time making Mariana climax with him. Eventually, he dressed and left the room, finding Crabbe and Goyle down the corridor in the form of third-year girls. One of the girls handed him Mariana's bracelet and asked with Goyle's deep voice, "Can we go now? I'm getting sleepy."

Draco looked at his gold watch. It was almost curfew time. "Give me another hour. I have work to do," he instructed, then turned to the other girl. "Crabbe, I need you to go into the girls' dormitories and make sure Mariana doesn't talk to anybody about what happened."

He re-entered the Room of Requirement, which had transformed into the Room of Hidden Things. Amongst the walls made of forgotten contraband was the broken vanishing cabinet, which he needed to fix in order to use it properly. When functional, it formed a sort of passageway between it and the identical one in Borgin and Burke's shop in Knockturn Alley. He spent months hypothesizing how to fix it, and even inflicted more damage when randomly shooting spells at it. Next to the cabinet was a pile of books that Draco had been poring through, searching for any clues as to how to fix it. He took a book from the bottom that he hadn't bothered to thoroughly search before. It was titled, _Lost Treasures of the Wizarding World and Magical Objects of Legend._ He scanned the index once before, looking for a reference to the vanishing cabinets, but none could be found. He leafed through the book, not expecting to find much else. It was an interesting book to look at for the full-color pictures alone. Then one picture in particular caught his attention. It was that of a silver bracelet that looked like a snake with reptilian scales carved intricately into the metal. He read the short passage beneath the picture.

_The Naxca Serpent_

_Origin: Mexico, c. 5__th__ Century_

_According to Mayan legend, the Naxca Serpent gives self-healing powers to the witch who possesses it. This bracelet, made of pure silver, was passed down through the generations. It is speculated that its power can only be wielded by the youngest female in the bloodline. It is believed that the bloodline died-out in the late 1800's, and the bracelet lost to antiquity. A replica is on display in New York at the Museum of Natural History, Hall of Mexico and Central America_

He took Mariana's bracelet off his wrist and placed it next to the picture for comparison. It was an exact match. But Mariana's looked too new to be a 5th century artifact. It was perfectly polished and each scale carved into the metal was distinct. Something as old as the real Naxca Serpent would surely show signs of wear. Draco decided it was a replica, just like the one in the museum, and put the bracelet back on his wrist without another thought. He turned his attention to the adjacent page on the left side of the open book, which featured a drawing of a nail.

_The Nails of the Prophet Carpenter_

_Origin: Unknown, possibly 1__st__ century Europe or Middle East_

_Texts of various ancient wizarding cultures have references to these nails, which had been used to repair irreversibly damaged wands when hammered into the base. Legend states that three existed. It is believed that they reside in wands of deceased wizards, and thus were buried with their owners. The latest reference to the nails is in the diary of a Scottish wizard in the early 18__th__ century. He claimed that he found one of the nails holding together a magic trunk, which means the nail could be used to repair any magical object, not just wands. The wizard's claim has never been proven. The location of the nails remains unknown._

This was the closest thing to a lead he had in months. Draco knew that getting a hold of one of these nails was remote, and that the nail might not even work on things other than wands. However, he was filled with confidence and hope. He whooped out loud at the prospect of being able to fix the cabinet. Just then, Professor Trelawney opened the door . She was too preoccupied with balancing all the empty bottles of sherry in her arms to notice Draco, who swiftly shut the door with a swish of his wand. He could hear her fall backwards, dropping all the bottles. He rolled his eyes. "That's the second time tonight! Can't she take a hint?"


	8. Chapter 8: Suffer, Little Children

My Dark Star

My Dark Star

Chapter 8: Suffer, Little Children

Roderigo Pagan's wife, Esperanza, was ten days past her due date when she felt the first dull cramps of early labor. The couple planned on a home birth, just as they did with their son four years ago. In the wizarding world, this was not unusual, but Roderigo's mother, Evangelina, insisted they at least go to St. Mungo's. Esperanza refused, feeling more comfortable giving birth in the privacy of their home. Besides, she didn't speak much English and didn't have the patience for translation. The hours wore on as the contractions intensified and started to come at regular intervals. A full twenty-four hours passed, and still, Esperanza did not feel close to pushing. The witch midwife arrived to assess the situation. Indeed, the laboring woman had not progressed far enough to attempt a delivery. She was becoming tired and frustrated, both with the pain she had been enduring, and with the stubbornness of her unborn child.

The witch midwife used a spell to amplify the sound of the baby's beating heart. She looked at her watch as she counted the rhythmic pulses. They were weakening and the rate slowed down. She looked up at Roderigo with concern on her face. "I think you should take her to the hospital. This is getting too dangerous for the baby, and for your wife."

The tall, muscular man scratched the stubble on his square jaw and thought to himself. "Let me call on my mother. She may be able to help us here." He took a silver pocket watch from his waistcoat and opened it. Instead of a watch dial, there was a mirror. His reflection mutated and became that of his mother. "Mother, Esperanza is having complications. We need you to deliver the baby," he said gravely.

The gray-haired woman looked annoyed. "Didn't I tell you it would be risky?" she chided, then darted her eyes around suspiciously. "I'm in the middle of my shift. Why don't you just come here?" she whispered.

"Surely you don't expect us to go to a filthy muggle hospital!" He spat, as if she'd suggested that his wife give birth in a garbage dumpster.

Evangelina asked impatiently, affronted by the slight against her choice of occupation, "Do you want my help or not?"

Roderigo snorted haughtily, "Espi would rather die that set foot in a muggle hospital."

"I'm head of my department. I can't just abandon my post to go flying off to England!" she declared edgily.

He exhaled slowly as he fought to compose himself and asked with a softer tone, "Isn't being here for the birth of your grandchild a good excuse to ditch work for once?"

Evangelina closed her eyes and gave a resigned sigh, "Give me fifteen minutes."

In that fifteen minutes, things turned for the worst very fast. Esperanza became weak and fluttered in and out of consciousness. The elderly nurse apparated in time to find her daughter-in-law convulsing in a toxemia-induced seizure. Esperanza's pupils were fixed and dilated as she shook violently in the arms of her panic-stricken husband. Evangelina aimed her wand and shouted, "_Confuto Tremo!"_ ending the seizure. Esperanza then lay limp on the bed.

"What did you do!?" exclaimed the horrified Roderigo.

Evangelina rushed to the woman and bent down to listen to her heart, which beat slowly and faintly with little life. She only meant to cease the tremors, not her daughter-in-law's heart. "You," she pointed to the witch midwife and barked "give me a patient history, stat!"

"She's been having very high blood pressure and fainting spells for the past two weeks," replied the witch midwife.

"Treatment?"

The witch midwife rattled off a short list of potions and herbal remedies.

"Idiot!" she threw up her arms in disbelief, then rounded on the witch, shaking her finger at her. "You should have consulted a doctor and had her properly treated. Now there isn't much I can do right now. Call an ambulance," she ordered.

Roderigo forced his way between the two witches and put up his hand in front of his mother's angry face. "I will not let muggle doctors touch my wife!"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, imparting her seriousness upon him. "Son, you don't understand the gravity of the situation. Your wife is dying." He turned away, unwilling to bear the truth. She forced him to look at her. "If you want to save her and save your child, you must get to a hospital."

The stubborn man recoiled angrily, conjured an old rotary telephone, and dialed bitterly.

Soon, they found themselves in a hospital at the center of Puddlemere. Esperanza had been stabilized on the ambulance ride over and had enough strength to spit Spanish swear words at the muggle nurses who were prepping her for surgery. She argued rapidly with her mother-in-law who stayed on to assist. The C-section was a difficult one. The baby was wedged deeply in Esperanza's pelvic bones.

"You're going to feel a great deal of pressure now," warned the doctor. Esperanza felt something pushing upwards from her belly towards her lungs and gasped.

Then there was a cry of relief from everybody in the room. The doctor marveled at the enormous, screaming baby girl she pulled from Esperanza's belly. The nurses let the new mother glimpse at the baby before whisking her off to the neonatal intensive care unit. As the doctor applied the last suture to close the surgical incision, something went horribly wrong and the heart monitor rang an eerie one-note tone as the patient flat-lined. Nurses scrambled for the defibrillator, but the electric shocks wouldn't spark Esperanza's heart back into motion. They jammed a tube down her trachea, pumped her full of epinephrine. Still nothing. The doctor resorted to CPR. Still nothing. Esperanza was blue and limp.

"Call it," said an emotionless nurse.

"Time of death, 20:13," said the stoic doctor.

"Can I please have a moment alone with my daughter-in-law?" asked Evangelina, sorrowfully.

"Of course, Mrs. Pagan. I'll call in her husband."

The elderly nurse still had one glimmer of hope. Evangelina then laid her hands on the dead woman's chest over her silent heart, closed her eyes, and began an ancient incantation.

When Roderigo entered the room, expecting to see his dearly departed wife, he instead found the lifeless body of his mother slumped over the operating table. Esperanza was crying and stroking her mother-in-law's gray hair. He was, to say the least, quite shocked and angry. His mother was dead and he wanted to blame somebody. Not his beloved wife for almost dying, not Evangelina herself for coming to Esperanza's aide, and certainly not himself for stubbornly refusing muggle intervention. He could have blamed the faceless muggles and their barbaric medical practices, but they weren't there to shout at when ever he felt the pangs of grief. There was only one person left to blame. Mariana.

She lived with guilt and emotional abuse that no child should endure. To her father, Mariana should never have been born. She would never be as clever or successful as her brother. She was a lazy, fat, stupid, weak little brat. Her mother turned a blind eye, leaving no one to console her. Her father's demeaning tirades stunted her self-esteem and fueled her bad eating habits. At age 11, she was relieved to be leaving her home for Hogwarts. She could start a new life where nobody knew her history. There, she hoped to find friends, but Roderigo Jr. made that impossible. He was the big man on campus, and made sure everyone at school knew just how pathetic she was. Draco was all too eager to pick up the slack when Junior left Hogwarts and tormented her with more cruel fervor than her brother. As she became a teenager, she grew bitter and spiteful and fell into a deep depression. Mariana tried half-heartedly to slit her own wrists in her fourth year, but strangely, the cuts healed before she could bleed to death. This began her habit of self-loathing, ritualistic cutting. Unlike other people plagued with the same self-traumatic manifestation of psychosis, she didn't have any tell-tale scars. Every time she cut herself, the gashes would scar almost instantly and then disappear. The deeper the cuts, the more drained of life she felt, but her body remained in tact.

Then one day, over Easter break in her fifth year, she had an epiphany. She didn't know what brought it on. It just sort of happened. She was sitting in the bathtub, slicing up her arm with a razor blade again, letting the bathwater turn a murky shade of rusty orange. The sight of the gash sickened her more than usual. A thought came across her mind. _You don't have to live this way anymore. You are a witch. You can do anything and be anything you want!_ And so began Mariana's transformation. She took all manner of potions procured on the black market to mold her body into a more pleasing form. She subjected herself to painful spells. While she endured the excruciating process, she repeated the mantra in her mind, _you are not weak; you are a powerful witch._ It took many weeks, but at last, the magical extreme makeover was achieved by mid summer, complete with the façade of self-confidence to match.

Mariana slammed the door to the Room of Requirement and stormed down the corridor, pushing a pair of third-year girls aside with unnecessary force. She ran down the stairs, pounding the stone with infuriated footsteps, cursing Draco's name all the way down. As she reached the landing of the first floor, she began to crack, like a well about to burst. She covered her mouth and heaved like she was about to be sick all over her shoes. _You are not weak! You are a powerful witch! _She ran to the rarely-utilized girls' bathroom and let it out. But it wasn't vomit that spewed out of her mouth. Mariana let out an unbridled wail and cried angry, bitter tears. She hadn't sobbed this hard in ages, and she hated herself for it, which made her cry even harder.

Mariana leaned over the sink and looked at her face in the mirror – eyes bloodshot with puffy lids, mascara running down her cheeks, brow furrowed, hair still mussed from Draco's hands. She was a mess. She felt as disgusting as she looked. The sex didn't matter to her. What angered her most was her loss of control and the feeling of weakness Draco was able to illicit. The voice inside her head began a belligerent assault.

How could you be so stupid? You let down your guard and let him jinx you. Why must you get all weak at the knees every time he kisses you? How could you let him overpower you like that? You're useless! You're pathetic!

Draco's sickening drawl echoed in her head. _You like it when I humiliate you. You love it when I call you nasty names. You've always loved it._

"I hate you!" Mariana let out a furious shriek that would rival Moaning Myrtle's and punched her reflection in the mirror, shattering the glass. She walked backwards from the sinks, holding her bleeding fist with her other hand, found the wall, and slid down it to the floor. She looked at her knuckles, which continued to bleed from numerous cuts and scrapes – the cuts showed no sign of scabbing-over. If Mariana weren't so distraught, she would have found this unusual, considering her past experience with self-inflicted trauma. Blood mingled with tears as she buried her face in her palms, sobbing heartily.

A high-pitched, squeaky voice emanated from the pipes as Moaning Myrtle came up the sink drain. She sat beside Mariana and put an ethereal arm around her shoulder. "There, there, Mariana. It's been so long since we had a good cry together. Let it out."

Mariana let the storm of tears subside until she was left exhausted from the emotional strain. She wiped her nose with her hands, smearing blood above her quivering lip. She hiccupped as the remnant sobs lingered in her chest. Crying was a soothing release for her, and afterwards, she felt that sleepy, comfy sensation, similar to the bodily tingle after a large sneeze. She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth to find composure. With calm conviction, Mariana declared, "Myrtle, I hate him with all of my being. I want him dead."

The ghost looked at Mariana's bloodied face sympathetically. "Which boy beat you up? I'll have the Bloody Barron rough him up for you."

Mariana changed her mind. "No, I don't even want him dead. I want him to suffer for the rest of his life." She felt anger rising again.

"Me too. Those nasty bullies." The ghost shook her fists at nobody in particular.

Mariana reasoned, "I could easily have him expelled. Maybe even have him locked up in Azkaban for a few months."

Myrtle encouraged, "That's it, Mariana. You tattle on that mean boy!"

With her eyes narrowed and crimson smears on her face, she looked absolutely demonic when she hissed in a low voice, "But I want to watch him suffer."

_Author's Note_: It has been about a month since I updated and I apologize for the delay. I have three other chapters written, but I'm still in the editing and beta-ing stages. This chapter was short and did little to advance the plot, I know, but I needed to fill in some back-story. Be patient. The plot thickens with more sex, lies, and spell-o-tape (OK maybe not the latter, but plenty of the former). I know people are reading this story, but I've received very little feedback. Please review!! Even if you tell me what you didn't like, it helps me a great deal. I can take criticism, even if it is harsh. By the way, the title of the chapter comes from a song by The Smiths; the title of the fic comes from a Suede song. And another thing, please review. Oh, I said that already. Did I mention that I wanted you to review? Review, review, review, damn it, or I'll turn Draco into a ferret!


	9. Chapter 9: Serpent Servant

My Dark Star

Chapter 9: Serpent Servant

Mariana returned to the Slytherin dormitories feeling the urgency to bathe. She felt dirty in every possible way. As she stood in the shower, scrubbing feverishly, she felt the soap sting her knuckles. They were still raw from punching the mirror. _That's odd_, she thought as she rinsed her hand in the trickling water. After the shower, she snuggled into her pink bathrobe and fished in her pockets absent-mindedly. The thing she was so used to pulling out from the pocket wasn't there – her silver bracelet. Mariana only removed it when she showered, and always put it in the pocket of her robe. As she racked her tired brain trying to think where she could have misplaced it, it dawned on her that she had never taken it off to begin with. _That son of a bitch stole my bracelet_!

At breakfast the next morning, Draco was gloating his victory in obscene detail for the boys at the Slytherin table, conveniently leaving out the part about jinxing and holding the girl captive. As Mariana walked up behind him, he was concluding his torrid tale with, ". . . and she moans like a bitch."

Adrian high-fived him as he said, "You lucky devil. I knew she'd be the type who liked it rough."

She was mortified. The whole school probably knew what a slut she was by now. It was bad enough that he'd humiliated her last night, but Draco was now rubbing salt into the wounds. She felt so used and wondered for a split second if this is how she made him feel after the love potion incident.

"Speak of the bloody devil," said Blaize, catching sight of the "bitch" in question.

Any fraction of remorse that threatened to surface was soon squashed when the blonde boy looked up and smirked like a smug, evil, bastard. Mariana remembered that honey attracts more flies than vinegar. Looking bright and cheery, as if last night was a typical teenage tryst, she said sweetly, "Mr. Malfoy. I should have known you were the type to kiss and tell." She giggled and tossed her hair. "Don't let him fool you, boys. Draco's _my_ bitch."

The Slytherin boys erupted into a chorus of ooh's, reacting to her playful jibe. One of them said under his breath, "I'll be your bitch any day, Mariana," and gave her a lewd smile. The boys laughed.

"Seriously, now. I'd like a word with you, Mr. Malfoy, in private," she requested, still with a pleasant voice masking the intense hatred she felt beneath her forced smile.

He asked with a cocky drawl, "Only a word? Or is that a euphemism for something more sorted?" He nudged the boy to his right and raised his eyebrows implicating lasciviousness.

Mariana purred seductively, "Why don't you come find out?"

Draco rose from the table, his gaggle of sex-crazed Slytherin boys whooping and whistling at the prospect of 'something more sorted' occurring. Their hero of the boudoir followed his latest conquest out of the Great Hall, but not because he was stupid enough to think she was really a glutton for punishment. He needed to talk to her too, and spoke before she could when they reached the stairwell leading down to the dungeons.

"You better not have told anybody about last night," he threatened in a harsh whisper, boxing her in against the wall with his arms, his hands propped on the stone.

"Why bother? Seems like you already took the liberty of spreading the good news yourself," she retorted.

He shot her a scathing look. "You know what I mean."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I told Daphne just now. Maybe I told Dumbledore," she taunted.

"I think you're bluffing. If you really told Daphne, the story would already be in the Daily Prophet by now. If you told Dumbledore, I wouldn't be here graciously granting you an audience."

Mariana scowled. He was right. She didn't want to tell anybody because she knew the consequences. Sure, Draco would probably get expelled. But her father would yank her out of school to keep the scandal from ruining the family name. The thought of having to leave because of Draco was all too humiliating.

"Let's keep this our dirty little secret, shall we?" he said sinisterly. "You don't want me to use those connections I told you about in order to keep you compliant." Mariana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" he asked. "Or do you really have a hidden agenda? Because I have 10 minutes before Potions, if you fancy a quickie." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," she spat and ducked under his arm to escape his close proximity. "I want my bracelet back," she demanded.

Draco raised his right hand and let the loose cuff of his robe fall to his elbow, revealing the silver bracelet around his wrist. "You mean this piece of rubbish?" Mariana moved forward to grab his wrist, but the boy jerked back. "Hey. Finders keepers, losers weepers," he chided with more malice than childishness behind his infantile words.

Mariana fought to keep her temper in check as she accused, "You didn't just find it, you stole it from me when I was sleeping."

"You snooze, you lose," he responded with a smart grin on his pale face.

"Enough with the nursery rhymes and give it back! You had no right to take it from me." She realized how poignant those last words were. Draco seemed to have also, for he paused and shifted around uncomfortably, unable to look her in the eye.

He regained his composure. "Is it expensive?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It has sentimental value. Its been passed down in my family from witch to witch for over a century." Mariana thought this would appeal to his appreciation for pure blood wizard ancestry. However, she was altering the truth. In fact, the bracelet was her grandmother's, on her father's side. She didn't know much about that side of the family.

"So you're not a mud blood then?" he asked with mild surprise.

"Mine is one of the oldest and purest wizard families in Spain," she declared haughtily.

"How come I've never heard of the Pagans, other than in regards to quidditch?" he challenged.

"The line is on my mother's side. I'm sure you've heard of the Morenos."

"Yeah, it rings a bell." Draco removed the bracelet from his wrist and inspected it for a painfully long time. "Have you heard of the _Nacks-cah_ serpent?"

"It's pronounced _Naz-cah, _you ignorant twit. And that's" she pointed to the bracelet, "not it." Mariana continued in a patronizing voice sounding a little like Hermione, "The Naxca Serpent originates from the Mayan sorcerers of Mexico. My family is from Spain." She really had no idea what the Naxca Serpent was, but she remembered reading about Naxca in relation to Mexico in a Wizard Archaeology text.

"Same difference," he snorted arrogantly.

She huffed at his racist remark. "Mexico and Spain are two completely different countries on opposite sides of an ocean that happen to speak the same language but have vastly different cultures." She paused to take a breath after her lecture. "Anyway, why do you care?" she snapped.

Draco answered nonchalantly, "I just wanted to know how much I should ask for when I hock it."

Mariana asked bitter-sweetly, "What happened? Did your family squander all their galleons trying to bribe Lucius out of Azkaban?"

The boy's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed with contempt at her audacity, both for her allegations and for showing little respect for his family's patriarch. "Maybe I'll just keep it, then. As a souvenir," he snarled.

"You little wanker," she snapped as she lunged at the boy. Draco was slick like an albino ferret and escaped her wrath, shooting a disarming spell for good measure, as he bolted down the stairs to the dungeons. Mariana recovered her wand and ran after him. When she reached the dungeon level, he was nowhere to be seen. She ran up to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, shouted the password, and flung the door open with her wand at the ready. Draco was standing just inside the door with his own wand raised. They scowled at each other, panting and sweating.

"I'm willing to make an exchange for your stupid trinket," said the boy with as much disdain he could muster while still trying to catch his breath.

"That bracelet is mine. I'm not giving you anything for it," she said defiantly.

Draco smirked as he took off the bracelet and dangled it between his fingers. "Then, obviously it doesn't matter to you that much. In which case, you wouldn't care if I did this to it." He pointed his wand at it and was about to incant the obliteration charm.

"No!" Mariana screamed in horror.

"Drop your wand," he ordered her while still pointing his own wand threateningly at the bracelet. She stood her ground, but with a look of desperation on her face. "Do it, or I'll destroy it!"

She couldn't help but betray her emotions. She looked trapped, even as she continued to spit insults at him. She lowered her wand. "You sick bastard. Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"Why? Because I can. Because it's so easy it's pathetic, actually," he drawled.

"What the fuck do you want from me Draco? Do you want me to apologize for the stupid chocolate incident? Is that what this is all about?"

"Please, Mariana. Don't embarrass yourself."

"Then what?! Haven't you tortured me enough in one day?"

Draco shrank an almost imperceptible fraction, but pressed on with his agenda. He put the bracelet back on his wrist and said, "You will meet me outside the Room of Requirement every night at eight o'clock for a week. And then I might consider returning your stupid, little trinket."

"Meet you where?"

"The room we used last night. Seventh floor, across from the tapestry of dancing trolls," he reminded her then explained, "It's a hidden door that only reveals itself to those in dire need."

She gave a maniacal chuckle, "And we know how desperately you need to make up for your lack of sexual experience."

Her remark wiped the smirk off of Draco's face. "Oh, get over yourself, Pagan. I have other uses for you. Now do you want your fucking bracelet or not?"

Mariana shut her eyes, fighting back the urge to tear his face off with her manicured nails. She inhaled slowly then looked up, focusing on keeping calm as she said through gritted teeth, "Fine. I'll be there tonight." She made to storm away, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards him.

Their eyes met with equal animosity. "And you better learn to play nice from now on. You're _my_ bitch. Is that understood?" he whispered menacingly.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple," came a voice from the entranceway of the boys' dorms. Draco released his death-grip on Mariana's arm, but remained close to her. Theodore walked into the common room to meet them. "I thought we were best friends, Mariana. How come I'm always the last to know?" he asked without any real hurt in his voice. "Anyway, I'm sure I'll get all the juicy details nobody else is privy to."

"Let's go, Theo. I'll talk to you on the way to class," she said, sliding past Draco.

"I wouldn't go into too much detail, darling," Draco said with mock endearment. "To do so would diminish how special it was." Mariana realized he was trying to impart how important it was not to reveal the true nature of their encounter.

Theodore scoffed. "Special? Malfoy, you obviously don't know Mariana that well. To her, sex is as banal as brushing her teeth."

"Get fucked, you poofter," Draco shot back.

Theodore crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't like your new boyfriend, Mariana. He seems like a bit of a prat."

Mariana took her friend by the arm and glared at Draco. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she said with the same mock endearment. "I'll only tell Theo how fantastic you were."

"And how well endowed he is. I mean, he is a Malfoy after all. I bet he's rich where it counts, right? You'll tell me if he's big or not, won't you?" Theodore asked like a giddy schoolgirl.

Draco made a face of disgust. "Don't you dare! I don't want that fucking ponce thinking about me that way."

"Your boyfriend is such a potty mouth. Where do you find these heathens?" asked Theo as he surveyed the boy with disdain. "Come, let's ditch class and go to the lake," he said, pulling Mariana away swiftly.

Draco shouted after them, "I'll be expecting you at eight o'clock tonight."

Mariana didn't bother turning around and answered spitefully, "Of course, darling."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Theodore implored with excitement, "Tell me everything. Who approached whom? Was there romance, or did you just get down to it? Was he any good? I bet he's an absolute devil in the sack."

"Would you calm down? I'm willing to tell you. Just not here." She hurried their pace as they walked briskly out of the castle and down the hill to the lake. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they weren't followed.

It was an unseasonably chilly day in May. The two friends huddled close as they sat on a large, flat rock on the banks of the icy water. Mariana wished she had a delightfully sinful tale of debauchery to divulge to her friend, but sighed somberly. "Do you really want to know everything?" Theodore nodded. "I'm sure the story circulating around Hogwarts leaves out some major details. For starters, Draco asked me to meet him at our old snogging spot, then he jinxed me. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in some hidden room, tied to a bed."

Theodore gasped with a scandalized grin, "Ooh. That kinky bastard."

As much as she didn't want to relive the humiliation, she admitted, "It was sort of fun at first, but then things turned really ugly, and he wouldn't stop." As Mariana's tone turned grave, so did Theodore's mood. She pulled her legs up close to her body and hugged them for warmth as a chill came over her. He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her and listened silently, respecting the long pause she had to take in order to keep herself from bursting into tears. She continued to tell him everything in detail using every explicative she knew to replace Draco's name. When she told him about the bracelet bargain, Theodore looked confused.

"Why in Merlin's name would you subject yourself to his cruel games again for a family heirloom? You don't particularly care for your family," he said.

"I hate to admit this, but Draco made me realize that this thing might be more than just my gran's old bracelet. Look at this." She showed him her scarred knuckles on her right fist. He examined it thoughtfully. "I can't make this go away," she said with worry in her voice.

"So you think your bracelet is the key to your remarkable healing power?" he asked. She nodded. "Let's experiment," he suggested as he pulled his wand from his robes.

"Nothing too severe, now. I don't want either of us to wind up in the hospital wing," she said and eyed him nervously as he removed his gloves.

"Just a pin prick." Theodore touched the tip of his wand to his left index finger, which then yielded a bead of blood. Mariana took his hand and rested it in her palm. As the blood drop rolled off his fingertip, all traces of the tiny puncture wound had already disappeared. They looked at each other, knowing they shared the same realization. "How peculiar," he remarked as he examined his unscathed skin. "Now you try doing it to yourself, just to be sure." She obliged, and as they had suspected, Mariana's pinprick did not heal by magic.

Mariana declared as she held her finger tightly to stop the bleeding, "So I can still heal others, but I can't heal myself. I wonder if the power of the bracelet can be transferred to anyone."

Theodore suggested with a sadistic grin, "We could slice up Draco and see what happens."

"No. If he really knows what kind of power that thing has, he'll never give it back, no matter what I give him in return."

Theodore put his glove back on and shoved his cold hands into his pockets. "And what do you suppose he wants in exchange?"

"Oh, I don't know. Light conversation? Homework help? Maybe he wants me to brush his hair," she said sarcastically. "I guess I'll find out tonight."

Theodore's jaw dropped. "Mariana, he raped you! And you're going to meet him? Are you mad?"

She shuddered at his words, but tried to remain stoic. "I don't know if it can really be considered rape." Mariana didn't want to put a label on what happened last night. Doing so would make her a victim, and that would make her feel worse than she already did.

He counted the offenses on his fingers. "He kidnapped you, tied you up, and had sex with you against your will. I don't know any court of law that wouldn't call that rape."

"But I sort of consented," she said weakly, unable to look him in the eye out of shame.

Theodore admonished her, "Yeah, but you changed your mind and he did it anyway. That's rape, my friend. And if I were you, I wouldn't meet him in any dark corners anymore and I would definitely tell Dumbledore."

Mariana said stubbornly, "I don't want to involve anybody else in this. I can handle it myself."

"Then I'm coming with you," he said determinately.

"Theo, for as long as we've been friends, you have never stood up for me in the face of Draco," she shot back at him angrily.

"Yes, well, he's never raped you before," he snapped.

Mariana sat silently brooding for a while before caving in. "Alright then. If you're so keen to get yourself mixed up in this, then you're going to help me get revenge."

"Revenge? All you have to do is tell Dumbledore and he'll toss Draco out of Hogwarts," Theodore proposed. "We already got him into trouble for sexual assault before. There will be no question about his guilt. The whole scandal will ruin the Malfoy name more than Lucius already has. I couldn't think of a sweeter revenge."

She shook her head and said spitefully, "No, its too easy. I want to bring about his downfall with my own hands and watch it with my own eyes."

Theodore thought about it and an evil smirk began to creep across his face. "I like the way you think, Mariana. No wonder why we get along so well." The two friends giggled sinisterly together as thoughts of vengeance filled their heads, sending them into a frenzy of plotting and scheming.

Draco stood in front of the Room of Requirement with Crabbe and Goyle (sans polyjuice, since they were dangerously low on their supply.) He leaned against the wall where the door would appear and looked at his watch. It was ten past eight. He exhaled slowly as the realization hit him. Mariana wasn't coming, she hadn't taken his threats seriously, and he would have to do something about that. On the same wrist as his watch dangled the silver bracelet. He twiddled it between his fingers, feeling the smooth metal scales. This bangle was important enough to Mariana to make her shriek at the thought of it being destroyed. Why? Did it hold some sort of power? Maybe she was lying and it was the real Naxca Serpent. In which case, it was a good thing she blew him off. A bracelet with healing power could be useful to him. Draco checked his watch again. It was a quarter past eight, and still no sign of the girl. The prospect of having to discipline Mariana was not pleasant at all, despite his penchant for sadism. He knew he had to back up his threats with something real, or she would blab to somebody about what they did last night. Maybe she was blabbing right at this moment. Draco panicked and snapped into action.

"Goyle, search the castle for Mariana. Crabbe, I'm going to write a letter and I want you to bring it to the owlery straight away. If either of you happen to see Nott or Daphne along the way, tell them I want a word."

Draco took a quill and parchment from his bag and quickly scribbled a note. He folded the parchment and sealed it magically with the Malfoy insignia on his ring. "Send my owl to the Carrows," he instructed Crabbe. He then ran down to the dungeons as fast as he could and was relieved, for the first time in his life, to see Daphne Greengrass sitting in the common room reading the latest issue of The Quibbler on the couch. After taking a moment to catch his breath and collect him self, he sat down next to her casually and whispered, "What have you heard about me and Mariana?"

The gossip queen looked up from the tabloid and smiled. "Why? Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true?" he asked guardedly.

"That you and Mariana hooked up last night," she said rather matter-of-factly.

"Is that all you've heard?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, some people are saying, present company excluded of course, that you took advantage of her while she was sleeping. Some third-years saw Crabbe and Goyle carrying her up the stairs while she was passed out." Daphne whispered scandalously.

"That's a lie. Don't you dare go around spreading bollocks like that," he said indignantly. He then began to plant his own seeds of fictitious gossip. "She's my girlfriend now and I don't want her hurt by ridiculous rumors." It was difficult to convey real concern for Mariana's emotional wellbeing, or anyone else's for that matter, in his cold voice. But Draco tried nevertheless, attempting to look wounded for an added effect.

"How very . . . sweet," Daphne replied with doubt weighing down her irritatingly high-pitched voice.

Mariana and Theodore were serving detention with Slughorn for skipping Potions. When the pair returned well after curfew, they looked haggard from cleaning out the dusty supply cupboards. Mariana, being as vain as she was, felt thankful nobody of importance caught her in such a disheveled state. After a quick shower, she collapsed into bed and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

She was dreaming about eating cake with gluttonous abandon. It was a tall, multi-tiered cake with smooth, white, fondant icing and pale yellow sugar flowers on top. Theodore was staring at her longingly, licking his lips. She bade him to join her, and together they devoured the cake. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted, and she savored it. Suddenly, an imposing masked figure in a dark cloak appeared. The figure seemed to come from outside her mind. It was like somebody had invaded her dreams.

"You're prettier than I expected," said the figure in a raspy male voice. He reached out a gloved hand to lift her chin and surveyed her face. Mariana could feel him as if he were really there, and not just something in her subconscious. "I understand why the boy couldn't help himself." He gave a wheezy giggle. She recoiled, feeling like she'd been soiled with the mysterious man's slight touch. He nodded to Theodore. "Young Mr. Nott. Your father sends his regards." Mariana grasped her friend's arm protectively. "As for you, my sweet thing," the man returned his attention to her with too much enthusiasm for her liking and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I bear tidings for you as well. Young Mr. Malfoy would like to remind you to keep quiet and to play nice." His hand slid down the side of her face and then to her neck. He began to close around her throat as his voice turned more sinister, if that was even possible. "Or else, you may just get a visit from me outside your dreams." Mariana could feel asphyxiation as he tightened his grasp. _Wake up! Wake up, damn it! It's just a dream!_

Mariana awoke with a jolt, gasping desperately for air and clutching her neck. It was too real. The heat of the man's hand lingered on her throat. She coughed and tasted the coppery flavor of fear in her mouth. She had sweat soaking through her negligee, but felt cold as ice despite the fire still crackling warmly in the room.

Maybe she underestimated the boy.

The blonde boy was sitting at the crowded Slytherin table in the Great Hall, drumming the armrest of his chair anxiously with his fingers, when Mariana arrived at the tail end of breakfast. She couldn't help but notice him sitting there, for his grey eyes flung daggers at her.

"Darling," he drawled, feigning sweetness, "Did you sleep well last night?" He remained seated and tried his best to stay calm and courteous. He noticed people in the room turning their attention to him and Mariana expectedly. Some of the students looked like they believed the rumors. How could they not? He'd already been found guilty of manhandling her in the corridor earlier this term. Draco wanted to thwart those rumors and keep the ugly truth hidden. He could exercise his power over her. He was confident he could get Mariana to play along with his charade. She glanced at him with a hint of unease, and kept walking to her usual end of the Slytherin table. "Won't you join me, Mariana?" he asked cordially.

She reluctantly sat in the empty space beside him, completely silent, looking edgy. He remained impassive with his hands folded on the table. "I don't like to be kept waiting, Mariana. I have better things to do, you know," he said with animosity escaping ever so subtly. Somebody standing behind them suppressed a laugh, not so subtly.

Draco turned around and glared at the stringy boy standing before him. Theodore had one hand leaning effeminately on his hip and was pretending to be occupied with his fingernails. "Tell your girlfriend to bugger off," Draco said to Mariana.

Theodore continued to look away from the couple, but addressed the girl with haughty defiance aimed at the boy. "Tell your boyfriend to kiss my deliciously firm arse."

Draco screwed up his face with disgust. "Ugh! Tell him to stop being so gay in front of me. It's making me sick."

"Tell your boyfriend that he's rather sexy when he's angry," Theodore taunted. Both he and Mariana laughed as Draco flinched like he'd tasted something bitter.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it. I'm sure you have a lot of snogging to catch up on." With that, Theodore left.

"Shall we, then?" Draco asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Mariana whispered, imparting as much spite as she could in a hushed voice, "I'll put on a brilliant show for everybody watching if you give me back my bracelet."

He replied loud enough for everyone to hear, "You really do have only one thing on your mind. Don't you, naughty girl?"

She looked around with embarrassment and then hissed in his ear, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Putting on a brilliant show," he whispered with a devious smile as he placed his hand on her leg and slowly moved it up her skirt.

"Give it back, Draco," she demanded in a low voice through gritted teeth as she grabbed his hand and moved it away.

"I'll consider it if you . . . play nice," he imparted such evil in what would normally be innocuous words. Mariana winced slightly. "Now kiss me and make it look real," he demanded.

She seethed with anger and resentment. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

He ignored her comment and drawled seductively, "Let's play then, shall we?" He began to kiss Mariana with enough fervor to make the onlookers feel like they were intruding on a very intimate scene. She kissed back as hatefully as she could, more with her teeth than her lips.

"Oi! Get a room!" said a boy from the other table, garnering giggles from people nearby.

Draco barked, "Don't you all have classes to get to or something?" though he relished the attention they were getting. He leaned back in to continue kissing Mariana, but she placed a finger on his lips to halt him.

"Speaking of classes, I really need to get going. I've been in detention all night for skipping Potions, and I don't fancy any more," she said, and then rose from the chair, relieved to be presented with the opportunity of escape.

"Tonight," said Draco possessively, "Don't keep me waiting again."

That evening, Mariana showed up outside where the Room of Requirement was supposed to be, but there was no door. She didn't know how to make the door appear, so she just stood there waiting . . . and waiting . . . staring at the tapestry of dancing trolls idly. Curfew was approaching, and she was sent away by Gryffindor prefects. When she reached the dungeons, Draco was stalking through the corridor.

"And where were you tonight, my darling Draco?" she asked, though she really didn't care.

"Prefect duty. I always have prefect duty on Wednesday nights," he replied dully, imparting that he purposely made Mariana show up for the appointment knowing he wouldn't be there.

She declared blandly, "This counts as day one. I'll see you tomorrow."

But their meeting was once again thwarted by circumstances. Mariana and Theo managed to earn detention again with Slughorn. Since they had already cleaned out the potions cupboard in the classroom, the Potions professor sent them to dust all the bottles in the storage closet under the supervision of one of the Slytherin prefects while he presided over a Slug Club gathering.

On Friday night, Mariana and Draco managed to show up at the Room of Requirement, both exhausted from a hard week. She watched him stride past the doorless wall three times, concentrating on something. The stone morphed into a doorway, and they entered. The room was quite different from when she had been there before. It was cavernous, with piles of junk creating high walls, almost like a maze. He led her to an area next to a cabinet. On top of the cabinet was a chipped marble bust wearing a wig and a tiara. Beside the cabinet was a cauldron and stacks of library books.

"I assume you know how to make polyjuice potion," said Draco.

"Of course. Can't you?" said Mariana.

"Certainly," he affirmed.

"Then why don't you just make it yourself?" she asked, almost defiantly.

"I'm too busy," he said simply.

"Busy doing what?"

He snapped, "None of your business. Now get to work."

"Wait a minute," Mariana crossed her arms at her chest and furrowed her brow. "Our deal was that I'd work for you for a week. It is already day two. It takes a full seven days to make polyjuice potion, and that's not including the twenty one days to stew the lacewing flies."

"I know," Draco said wryly.

Mariana wanted to smack that smug grin off his face. She surveyed the clutter around the cauldron, looking for supplies. There were a few bottles, mostly empty, and others nearly depleted of their contents, but at least there was a jar of already-stewed lacewing flies. Thank Merlin for that! However, she couldn't work with the few materials available. She thought maybe there were more ingredients in that cabinet, and went to open it.

"Don't touch that!"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I can't ruddy well make polyjuice potion if I don't have the materials to do so."

"That's not my problem," he said dully and began to leaf through one of the books.

Mariana looked at him incredulously.

"I give you permission to leave in order to obtain what you need," he said distractedly, as he took a quill from his pocket and poised it on a piece of scrap parchment.

"And how do you suppose I do that? I can't just go waltzing into the Potions storage room and take whatever I want," she said, becoming more impatient with the boy.

"You're a Slytherin. I trust you know how to circumvent the school rules with little effort," he said blithely, still not looking up from his book and parchment.

Mariana stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. As soon as she was safely away from Draco, she stopped feigning anger and burst into giddy laughter. As she walked down to the dungeons, she smiled unabashedly. Polyjuice potion! Of all the things he could have asked her to do, Draco wanted her to make polyjuice potion! She couldn't believe her luck.

At a quarter to nine, she returned to the Room of Requirement with small vials clinking in her robes pockets.

Draco looked up from his work and said, "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, well, Slughorn finds me so charming, he couldn't stop blithering on," Mariana said with a hint of triumph.

"Slughorn? You actually asked him for the ingredients and he gave them to you willingly?" he asked.

She replied, "Of course. What? Would you rather I had stolen them?"

He continued his inquiry. "What did you say to him?"

"I said I was sorry for skipping Potions class this week and I wanted to make it up to him by doing extra credit."

"Exactly what kind of extra credit?" he asked insinuatingly with a lascivious grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Malfoy. I said I would make a bottle of valor tonic. It has many of the same ingredients as polyjuice."

"Oh, well, get on with it then. You haven't much time."

On Friday, Mariana reported to the Room of Requirement and diligently brewed the polyjuice potion without any biting remarks or cheek. She even offered to help Draco in his research as she enchanted the cauldron to stir itself. Of course, he had to decline, though he appreciated the gesture. Draco knew she would come to her senses one day and join his gaggle of Slytherin lackeys. At breakfast Saturday morning, Draco decided that he rather enjoyed owning Mariana like an exotic pet and wanted to flaunt his possession in front of everybody. She was already sitting next to Theodore, but rather than taking a seat beside her, he bade her to sit with him at the other end of the Slytherin table. She obliged begrudgingly and rose from the table taking his offered hand. To Draco's dismay, Theodore followed. The boys sat on either side of her, trying to pretend that the other wasn't there while carrying on separate conversations with the girl. Draco had his arm draped heavily around her shoulders and looked around to see if anybody had noticed this sensational coupling. The jealous stares from her would-be suitors fed his healthy ego along with the pats on the back from his friends. He didn't know which felt more satisfying: to be the envy of every boy in Hogwarts with Mariana on his arm, or to know he could control her so completely.

Owl post began to swoop into the Great Hall. Pico, a little barn owl, delivered a letter to Mariana. The girl squealed with excitement, "Its from Oliver!" Draco's good mood cooled and he took his arm off of her. Theo sneered at him with a look of triumph. As Mariana read the letter, a huge smile stretched across her face connecting her flushed cheeks.

"Don't keep the good news all to yourself. Read it out loud," Theodore implored her.

Mariana appeared reluctant to do so in front of Draco, who looked annoyed. Theodore snatched the letter from her and read aloud while she half-heartedly tried to stop him.

"To my dearest Mariana," he began in a breathy melodramatic voice. "I miss you so much. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you. I want to see you again so badly so that I might hug you and kiss you and do rather naughty things to you." Theodore smirked while Draco rolled his eyes and Mariana giggled. He continued to read. "I'm playing a match in a town near Hogsmead soon. Instead of staying with the rest of the team, I've booked a room at the Hogshead Inn. Can you get your father's permission to leave school to watch the match? If so, I'd like to invite you to a romantic evening in town after the game. Send me an owl as soon as possible. Love, Oliver."

The two friends sighed and swooned. The blonde boy sulked and looked cross until an owl dropped a small package in his lap. He eagerly opened it. Inside was a long, rusty, old nail. He examined it as if it were treasure. Mariana peeked at it with curiosity. "Is that some kind of joke?" she asked.

He simply replied, "Yeah, an inside joke," and laughed victoriously. Draco gathered his things and got up from the table saying, "I'll be expecting you tonight, Mariana. You know where and when." He leaned down to bring his face uncomfortably close to hers. He looked at her expectantly, but she was either too proud or his gesture did not clearly convey his request. Finally, after an awkward silent stare, he commanded, "Kiss me."

Stubbornly, she said, "No, you kiss me."

He grit his teeth and growled softly, "Just do it."

She pecked him on the lips as if it was a huge chore to do so.

That night, Mariana arrived at the wall opposite the tapestry of dancing trolls. Before she could walk back and forth in front of it, the door appeared and opened. Draco peeked through the door from the inside of the Room of Requirement and said, "Go away. I don't need you tonight."

"But I need to add the powdered bicorn horn to the polyjuice potion and stir it a bit," she said with more concern for the potion itself than for the boy's need for the potion.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll do it. Just go away," he shooed her off.

"Gladly. But this counts as day four," she declared. She was relieved, since she had much better things to do than brew potions on a Saturday night.

On Sunday night she found Draco in particularly good spirits for some reason, holding a bottle of champagne and wearing a smug look on his face.

"Where did you get that from?" Mariana asked as they entered the Room of Requirement.

Draco answered proudly, "Alouette's in Diagon Alley. They import it from France. This is one of their best bottles." He used a charm to open it and bubbles fizzed over the top onto the floor. He held the bottle at an arms length and stepped back to avoid getting any on his perfectly polished shoes.

She looked at him skeptically and asked, "How did you manage to get that into the school?" She kneeled on the floor before the cauldron and added a vial of purple liquid, then charmed it to self-stir.

"I have my ways," he answered simply then conjured up two crystal flutes. He filled both glasses, handed one to Mariana, and raised his own. "To my absolute brilliance," he toasted and tipped the champagne into his mouth elegantly.

She scoffed, "And to your modesty as well," then drank the glass quickly.

"Easy, there. Not so fast. A fine champagne like this must be savored," Draco said with an air of civility that only comes from being brought up in high society.

"Whatever. Hit me again," she motioned him to fill her glass.

As he did so he remarked, "I hope I won't have to mop you off the floor later."

She sipped the champagne this time, appreciating the flavor. "No. When you're friends with Theodore Nott, you need to be able to hold your liquor if you want to beat him at a drinking game."

"Drinking game?" he asked curiously.

Mariana answered with a rhetorical question, "Yes, well, what do you think we do on weekends? Study? We're Slytherins, Mr. Malfoy."

She finished her second glass as Draco was polishing off his first. The girl wasn't exaggerating about her high tolerance to alcohol. Ever since they learned how to transfigure water into rum, she and Theo spent many weekend evenings drinking in an unused dungeon chamber. The pair became so adept at the charm that they could make all manner of spirits and even create cocktails. When they were feeling rather competitive, they would do shots of fire whiskey to see who could drink whom under the table. For such a lightweight boy, Theo could put away quite a bit before getting sloppy, thus forcing his opponent's tolerance higher. Tonight, she was at an advantage and decided to exploit it. After downing a couple more glasses each, she proposed that they play a game called, _I've Never,_ in which one would state something they'd never done before. If the other person has done what the challenger hasn't, that person must take a drink. Draco was feeling playful and tipsy, so he agreed. They got comfortable on the floor, lounging against the walls of discarded objects opposite one another.

"I'll start," said Mariana, "I've never cheated in quidditch."

"That's not fair. You've never played quidditch."

"Bottoms up, Mr. Malfoy," she teased. The boy did so spitefully.

It was his turn now and he didn't need much time to think up a good one. "I've never had to go on a diet," he spat.

Mariana reddened, glared at him scornfully, and drank the glass down in one shot.

By the time the bottle was three-quarters empty, they were amicable enough to sit next to each other and the statements inevitably turned to a sexual nature.

"I've never performed oral sex on a girl," said Mariana.

Draco didn't drink. She looked at him incredulously and he shrugged. "Why should I? That sort of thing is for wussies."

She snorted, "You're so one-sided when it comes to sex. You'll never give a girl an orgasm with that attitude."

"Like I care," he brushed off her comment. "My turn now. I've never snogged my best friend."

Mariana paused and smiled. Draco took her hesitation as a "no", but then she took a sip of champagne, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "What?" she asked defensively. "We wanted to make sure he was really gay," she admitted, and then took her turn. "I've never been involved in an orgy." Mariana was trying to come up with outlandish things to see if she could dig up any useful dirt on the boy.

He must have been drunk because his normal composure was failing him now. He bowed his head, trying to stifle a grin and to hide his embarrassment. He looked to the side and bit his lip, unwilling to meet Mariana's eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you hiding something?" she asked flirtatiously.

He couldn't help smirking as he drank, causing her to gasp with shock and intrigue. She knew he wasn't lying by the way he was blushing.

"Really? With whom? When?" she inquired with scandalous excitement that would rival Theo's.

"None of your business," he replied, clearly enjoying the rise he got out of her. It was his turn again. "I've never been in love," he drawled.

"You're such a liar."

"I swear. I haven't. Lust, yes. But never in love," he admitted with alarming candor. _He was definitely drunk._

Mariana thought it was interesting how his sentiments about love mirrored her own. She held her head proudly and didn't drink.

Draco reacted, "Now we both know you should be downing that glass right now."

Mariana huffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Come of it, Mariana. Do you have selective memory or something?" He was referring to something she tried so hard to forget, buried deep in her inner psyche. She didn't feel much like playing anymore.

However, Draco was completely hammered and apparently a touchy-feely drunk, rather than the angry drunk she would have expected. He leaned in close to Mariana, his cheek brushing hers and purred, "Maybe you need some reminding, then." He kissed her with the sloppy swagger of somebody who had lost all inhibitions and self-restraint due to alcohol. She could taste the sweet champagne in his mouth as it threatened to engulf her. Mariana felt flushed with both intoxication and unwelcome arousal. Their kiss deepened, becoming more eager and passionate. Draco went to take her face in his hands to better command the kiss, but she grabbed him by the wrists and looked at him with disdain.

"That was a very long time ago. I was young, stupid, and obviously interpreted the meaning of the word love too liberally," she said scornfully.

"Whatever. Let's have sex." _Definitely, absolutely, unquestionably drunk._

"Okay." _Maybe I've had a little too much to drink myself._

Their lips locked once again as they pulled at each other's clothes wildly. They could have used magic to charm themselves naked, or into more sexy attire, but they took pleasure in undressing one another. Each removed layer of dowdy school uniform revealed a little bit of flesh, heightening anticipation. In their haste, Mariana kicked over the cauldron. They were too enraptured to care that five days of work lay waste on the floor.

When the two of them returned to the Slytherin common room, they both had the unmistakable look of being thoroughly shagged. Draco made a point to strut like a proud peacock before Crabbe, Goyle, and the few homework procrastinators left in the room, though his lingering intoxication made him look more like an injured peacock. Their conspicuous after-hours arrival grabbed Pansy's attention, who was copying Milicent Bulstrode's Transfiguration essay. Mariana took the opportunity to show off in front of her. She walked Draco to the entrance of the boys' dorms on the left side of the common room, making sure to grasp his hand as they walked by Pansy. She returned the pug-nosed girl's venomous glare with an exultant smile. The couple paused in front of the door in an embrace, purely for show. She had her hands around the back of his neck while he had his around her waist.

"Tell me how great I was," Draco said conceitedly.

"You were fantastic tonight, Draco," Mariana said in a sarcastic tone then added facetiously, "It was the most exhilarating five minutes of my life." She giggled and brushed his fringe out of his face to get a better look at his grey eyes, which were luminescent with remnants of desire and champagne.

He responded, drawing out some of the syllables more than usual, "What, you wanted more? I know I'm irresistible, but you're wearing me out, girl," then kissed her ever so tenderly. He had never kissed her so gently before. His lips were soft and warm against hers, and she could feel how deliciously supple they were for the first time. This gesture felt almost genuinely affectionate and startled them both. Mariana bit her bottom lip and shot him a look that said, _what the hell was that?_ Draco cleared his throat and looked down uncomfortably. He drawled in a low voice for her ears only, "Just so we're clear, I granted you a pity fuck."

"Excuse me?" she said incredulously and then proceeded to go off on a condescending tirade, "Pity? Which one of us gets booty owls monthly from a certain international quidditch star? Based on your lack of sexual prowess, which you have proven to me once again, I would say _you're_ the one who needed a pity fuck. And I'd suspect your alleged orgy really involved you in the middle of a circle jerk in the boys' changing room."

Draco looked drunk and angry enough to betray his proper upbringing and hit her. But he didn't and settled on using words instead of fists. "If I were you, I'd watch my tongue . . . if I valued a good night's sleep." He glowered at her menacingly before entering the boys' dorms.

On Monday, Draco had a miserable hangover and avoided Mariana, who looked radiant for someone who'd spent much of the previous evening drinking. It was humiliating knowing she'd seen him drunk and with his guard down. What embarrassing things did he admit to last night? What secret thoughts did he betray to her while his lips were loosened by champagne? He vaguely remembered that they'd had sex, but couldn't recall if it was any good. Draco had his answer when Mariana finally caught up with him at supper. She sauntered up to him, batting her long lashes and looking smitten with her doe eyes.

"Draco, darling, I don't understand why you're trying to avoid me. I thought we both had a good time last night," she said as she languidly hung onto the back of his neck.

"Did we?" He honestly wasn't sure.

She gently traced her finger down his chest and said coyly, "It was brilliant. Don't you remember? The sex was so hot we knocked over the cauldron."

"Oh, shit. The polyjuice potion." Draco smacked his forehead with his palm.

"No matter. I can start over. It will be my pleasure. I rather enjoy spending time alone with you in that room." Mariana nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

Why was she being so lovey-dovey? Did he really give it to her so well last night that he'd won her over? Oh, god forbid, did he say something stupid and sentimental!? Draco gently pushed her away and said coldly, "I don't really need the polyjuice anymore." He vainly smoothed his uniform and his hair then added, "And I don't need you hanging around me all the time, Pagan. Its embarrassing."

Mariana looked unaffected by such a cruel brush-off. "Alright then. We're finished with this stupid charade. Give me back my bracelet." Draco should've known she had alterior motives for her sweetness.

Draco knew he couldn't give it back and stalled. "You still owe me a day."

"Come on, Malfoy. I thought you were sick of me already. Just give it to me," she said impatiently.

"No. You'll get it back after you write my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay tonight."

"Mr. Malfoy, this game is boring me," she sighed haughtily and turned on her heel to leave with her nose in the air. "I'm quite through with you."

"It's not over until I say it's over," Draco barked at her as she continued to walk away slowly.

Without turning around she said, "I thought you already did. Make up your mind, Draco."

_Author's Note: _ Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Keep on the lookout for updates. The holidays are coming, so I won't have much time to work. Be patient. I promise I have lots of devious fun in store. As always, thanks to John for your beta services. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and if you have time, go back to the other chapters and review them if you haven't already. I greatly appreciate your input.


	10. Chapter 10:Sweet Vengeance

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 10: Sweet Vengeance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains more graphic sexual material and violence than previous chapters. Be forewarned! If the sexy situations in the previous chapters made you blush, this chapter might make you . . . well . . . do other things besides blush. Enjoy! As always, please review.

_Dear Draco,_

_I've been doing a lot of retrospective thinking lately. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you this year and for being an obnoxious bitch. Let me make it up to you. Meet me outside the Room of Requirement tonight at eight. You won't be disappointed, I promise (wink-wink, nudge- nudge)._

_P.S. I miss you, you sexy little prat._

_With Love and Poison,_

_Mariana_

Draco was mildly surprised to read the note after Mariana had been ignoring him ever since refusing to write his essay for Snape's class. Well, it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to his charm and good looks. But really, she was probably just after her bracelet again. Mariana was only nice when she wanted something from him. Draco decided to indulge her one last time and to use her for what ever it was worth. What hormonal teenage boy in his right mind would turn down Hogwarts' hottest witch?

It had been a little over one week since Mariana entered indentured servitude for the price of one magical silver bracelet. She seemed quite anxious to have it over with, for she walked briskly up to Draco at the entrance to the Room of Requirement and pressed her lips to his vehemently before he could get in a snarky word. She pushed him backwards through the open door. The room was not like it was on their last visit, but rather, it was outfitted like their first visit. Mariana forced him onto the bed, and pounced upon him. Draco couldn't open his mouth to complain, let alone to breathe. He was uncomfortable with their role reversal. Still, the way Mariana moved with such determination, as she charmed off his trousers and fondled him, made him feel helpless to stop her. The girl ceased snogging him long enough for Draco to protest breathlessly, "Slow down. What's the matter with - "

She silenced him with a finger placed on his lips and with her commanding dark eyes. She then proceeded with the dirty business of preparing him for their final performance. He had always disliked lying on his back to receive oral sex and considered it a sign of submission. He stopped her and got up from the bed, reclaiming his rightful role as master. "On the floor, and on your knees," he snapped at her, then removed his shirt. She complied like a good little servant and continued. Draco entangled his fingers in her silky hair as he thrust himself slowly into her mouth. He watched himself in the various mirrors around the room, admiring himself in this very dominant position from every angle. It made him light headed with a mix of power and pleasure.

The door creaked and somebody peeked in. He summoned his wand.

"Put down your wand. It's just me," said Mariana.

_Wait a minute. Mariana?!_ He looked at the girl latched on to his lap, then looked to the girl who just entered the room. They were one in the same, but not a reflection in one of the many mirrors. "What in Merlin's name is going on?!" he exclaimed and stepped back from the girl kneeling before him.

"You can get your knickers out of a twist. I'll explain," said the girl approaching from the door. "This is my doppelganger." She held out her hand to the kneeling girl and helped her up. The two Mariana's stood side by side with their arms around each other at the waist, like Siamese twins.

Draco stared at them incredulously. "Oh, that explains everything. Thanks for clearing that up," he remarked sarcastically. "What the fuck is a dopple-thingy?"

"I made her. She's an exact copy of me, although she can't talk and she expires after a few hours," she said.

"Sounds like you've created the perfect girl. Can I marry her?" Draco joked.

Mariana continued, ignoring his snide remark. "It's very old and difficult magic. You won't ever learn it at Hogwarts. The Spanish sorcerers have perfected it, but it's outlawed in this country."

"I hate to admit it, but that's bloody brilliant. I could think of a million things to do if I had a copy of myself," he said as he admired his naked reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, shudder to think! More than one Draco Malfoy!" she said dramatically as she cringed. Her doppelganger looked like she wanted to laugh, but could only snort. "But seriously, now. Remember when I told you I'd never been involved in an orgy?" He nodded. "Well, now's my opportunity. Haven't you ever fantasized about having sex with twins?"

"Who's to say I haven't done it already?" he said cockily.

She shrugged off his comment and continued her indecent proposal. "Anyway, I couldn't think of a better way to end our little charade than with a big bang. And I mean that quite literally."

"Well why are you standing there lecturing me with your clothes on, then? Let's get on with it," Draco said as he closed in on the two girls and kissed each one.

Mariana paused to say, "Oh, and I should mention that the copy will probably do things I normally wouldn't. I don't think they come equipped with morals or inhibitions. So you can knock yourself out."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "Really? Will she take rear entry?"

"For the record, I certainly would not. But you can do anything to her so long as you don't go around telling your horny friends I like that sort of thing."

"Wicked," he replied like a child let loose in Honeydukes sweet shop with a sack full of galleons, "I want you both to get naked and kiss each other first. And then I want her to go down on you while I fuck her."

"That's absolutely twisted!" she said almost in a disgusted tone, then added mischievously, "I love the way you think, Draco." She raised her wand to charm off their clothes, but he stopped her.

"No, no wait. I want to watch you take each other's clothes off." He was already enjoying this with unabashed fervor and boyish excitement.

The two Mariana's kissed passionately while slowly removing garments from the other. The boy lounged on the bed as he watched the show. "That is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," he articulated slowly.

"I knew you were bluffing about the twins thing," Mariana said as the copy kissed her neck and caressed her bare shoulders.

"What's it like? Kissing yourself?" he asked with vicarious curiosity.

Mariana dove into her doppelganger's face for another wet open-mouthed snog, then pondered, "I can't explain it. It's oddly titillating. It's not quite incestuous, but feels like it should be. It's like masturbation, but more self-aware."

"That makes absolutely no sense what so ever. But it's incredibly sexy."

The two girls climbed into bed with Draco and each took turns kissing the boy as the other operated on the rest of his body. He didn't know what to do with his hands, since there was just so much of her he wanted to touch. The three worked themselves into a well-lubricated, feverish ménage-a-trios of groping and licking and biting. It was hard enough to handle one Mariana clawing at him. Having two Marianas was sensory overload.

The doppelganger got on her hands and knees on top of Mariana and buried her face in her lap. Draco let his eyes feast for a while before rejoining the fray. He saddled up behind the copy and entered her slowly. He watched the debauched scene in the mirror as he grinded away, but promptly shut his eyes. Despite the endurance charm he had placed on himself, he was already precariously close to finishing. Continuing to watch would just push him over the edge sooner than he wanted. With eyes closed, he tried to concentrate on holding back while savoring the exquisiteness of the other Mariana's body. As he did so, he realized something about this doppelganger. There was something missing. It was like having sex with a mere ghost of a person. None of Mariana's fire resided in this vessel. The act became less exciting. He opened his eyes to get another glimpse to sustain him.

What he saw made him jump backwards and gasp as if all the oxygen had suddenly been sucked out of the room. The shock threw him off the bed and onto the floor. He scrambled for the sheets to cover him self as he backed away from the bed in complete horror. There on the bed, naked and laughing with sadistic cruelty, was Theodore Nott in the place of Mariana's so-called doppelganger. _Fucking polyjuice potion!_ She'd been brewing it independently since the night she served detention in the Potions storage room, a full seven days ago. That's how she was able to obtain the ingredients for Draco so easily – she already had them. She must have knocked over the cauldron the other night so that he would not suspect her of using the potion against him.

The realization not only slapped him in the face, it punched him in the groin and then kicked him while he was down. He felt the blood drain from his head as it was being replaced with revulsion, humiliation, disgust, and anger. The emotions were so overwhelming that they blocked the language center of his brain, rendering him speechless – not just without a smart comeback – quite literally speechless. He wanted to vomit . . . to scream . . . to cry . . . to kill.

The evil duo cackled themselves to tears as they held each other for support in order to keep from rolling onto the floor with hilarity. Mariana high-fived Theodore. "That was fucking brilliant!"

"The look on his bloody face was priceless," declared the boy as he doubled over with laughter. "Worth every minute I had to make out with a girl."

Mariana purred as she snuggled up to her friend, "I thought you did rather well. Are you quite certain you're gay? Because you had me fooled, especially with that thing you did with your tongue."

"Of course I'm gay, you twit! I just got fucked by Draco Malfoy!" Theodore declared, sending the two into another fit of laughter, and snapping the blonde boy out of his temporary coma.

"You two are so fucking dead, I swear, I'll . . . I'll," Draco was too flustered to collect the words into a coherent sentence that would describe the violent acts he wished to inflict upon them.

"You'll do what? Kill us?" Mariana taunted him, "I've told you before, Mr. Malfoy, you haven't got the balls to do it."

Draco was fuming and ready to combust. He summoned his wand, charmed on his clothes, and stormed out of the room, leaving Mariana and Theo to their merriment.

He ran down the stairs, not sure of his destination. He just wanted to distance himself from people as quickly as possible. He was on the verge of tears and didn't want to see anybody, so he ducked into a bathroom on the third floor for his emotional break down. A familiar whiny specter offered her transparent shoulder to cry on. Draco couldn't understand why he was letting Mariana and Theodore get to him this much. Sure, what they did to him was absolutely despicable. But he had been through much worse in his short life, as he was so brutally reminded of tonight. He sobbed and attempted to beat back the demons threatening to plague his mind again. It was no use, for the memories began to materialize in his head, rising from the depths of his brain. These memories were fairly recent, but they had been suppressed with much effort, and he fooled himself into believing he could forget everything. He sat on the cold tile floor rocking insanely, wishing for death – not just for those who wronged him so thoroughly, but for himself. Draco was humiliated this evening in a way that paled in comparison to what he'd been subjected to last summer. Theodore and Mariana didn't even matter right now.

What did matter was this – the school year was already three quarters finished and the task bestowed upon him by the Dark Lord was still not complete. All the preparations were in order; he just needed to enact the plan. But he knew he could never do it. He was frightened. He was weak. He was ineffectual. Draco now understood that he was never meant to complete the task. The Dark Lord was setting him up for the dupe of his life; far more damaging than any scheme Mariana and Theodore could cook up. He wasn't made a Death Eater at sixteen because he showed potential at such a young age. He was their plaything, just as he was to Mariana and Theodore. And if he didn't want to take part in their Death Eater games, he was as good as dead (and so was his family).

Draco rose from the floor, leaned on the basin, and looked at his tear-streaked face in the mirror. This was the face of a child, not of a man, and certainly not of a monster. "I can't do it," he sobbed, more as an affirmation of his inability, rather than his lack of conviction.

Moaning Myrtle cooed to him as if he were a baby, "Don't . . . Don't cry. I can help you."

He hung his head low and let the tears drip into the sink. "No. You can't. Nobody can help me." He raised his head slightly and caught a flash of something . . . _someone_ in the mirror. Emerald green eyes reflected back at him. _POTTER!!!_

Draco left the hospital wing first thing in the morning. He wasn't finished with his essence of dittany treatments yet, but there was something more pressing than the removal of huge scars that slashed across his cheek and chest. He had a score to settle. Not with Potter, who had dueled him in the bathroom last night and hexed him with a particularly nasty spell, leaving him soaked in his own blood. At least, not right now, anyway. Draco would deal with the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Piss-Him-Off later. Now, he was stomping down to the dungeons in search of Mariana and Theodore. Goyle tipped him off that they were headed for the Black Lake. He ran down after them, flanked by his bodyguards, and stopped when he caught sight of them in the distance.

The pair were sitting with their backs to him, too preoccupied with reliving their victory to notice him lurking behind a tree about twenty feet away. He watched them as he planned his next move. He could jinx them and send them splashing into the lake – no, not evil enough. He could imperius them and send them walking to their own watery grave – no, too difficult to curse two people at the same time. Of course, he could sick Crabbe and Goyle on them – no, he needed them to suffer at his own hands. Draco wanted the instant gratification of enacting his revenge immediately and swiftly. His mind was too cloudy with anger to come up with the right jinx or hex. The two friends were now mocking him with shrill laughter that split his head open, sending him into a blind rage, propelling him forward recklessly. He put his boys on stand by as he stormed towards the two figures at the lake determinately. His footsteps were so conspicuously heavy that his two adversaries turned around.

Draco was about five paces away when Theodore crooned, "Malfoy! Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

The blonde boy did not alter course or flinch as he walked right up to Theodore and punched him square in the face. Theodore clutched at his bleeding nose as Mariana jumped to his defense shouting, "You bitch!" She was about to raise her wand when Draco smacked her across the face with the back of his hand. He hit her so hard she fell over, holding her reddened cheek. Draco promptly shot a disarming spell at her, sending her wand flying. It landed on a slab of smooth slate and rolled down towards the water. She scrambled on the ground after the wand. Just when her outstretched hand was about to close around it, Goyle scooped her up and draped her over his shoulder like a caveman carrying a female conquest. She watched with horror as her wand plopped into the lake. Mariana struggled fruitlessly to break free, screaming obscenities that could probably be heard from the castle.

"You mother fucker," spat Theodore as he lunged at Draco, pushing him to the ground with surprising force for someone of such slight build. Like Draco, he was the son of a Death Eater, and thus had been brought up to fight with fists in addition to his wand. The two wrestled on the ground. Draco was pinned beneath the stringy boy, but had his hands around Theodore's throat. As he choked, Theodore managed to take Draco's head with his hands and cracked it on the stony ground. Draco released Theodore's throat to reach for his own smarting head. Theodore took the opportunity to punch him in the face. Now they had matching bleeding broken noses.

Only now did Crabbe move in to save his leader, tearing Theodore off of Draco and placing him in an immobilizing bear hug from behind. With his opponent now unable to throw more punches or to reach for his wand, Draco plunged his fist into his stomach. Theodore withered in pain. Draco savored the look of agony on his face. Pummeling him with his bare hands was much more satisfying than using any hex . . . well, almost any hex. There was something more primal about sheer brutality that empowered him. He made forceful contact between his knuckles and the other boy's mouth. Theodore spat in Draco's face with blood-tinged saliva. He slowly wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his robes as calmly as if he were removing a smudge of sauce from dinner. As he pulled out his wand, Draco leaned in towards Theodore's face and glared at him menacingly. He then shoved the tip of the wand into the other boy's neck. "Give me a reason not to curse you to within an inch of your life," he threatened between gritted teeth.

In a flash, Theodore leaned back on Crabbe and raised his foot to kick Draco's chest, sending him backwards and onto the ground. Draco didn't bother to get up when he aimed his wand and shouted, "Cru-"

But a wand aimed back at him from above prevented him from completing his intended unforgivable curse. It was everybody's favorite boy-hero to the rescue again. "Back off, Malfoy!"

Draco quickly got to his feet and pointed his wand at Harry Potter. "Quit following me, Potter. I know you're obsessed, but this is getting quite ridiculous now."

"Do you think I'm going to just let you beat Theodore senseless?" He asked rhetorically.

"The fucking ponce deserves it," Draco snarled.

"Really? Does he deserve to be crucioed as well?"

Draco couldn't right well explain why he was enacting such a violent means of revenge. Doing so would reveal a humiliating truth. He turned the tables on the messy-haired boy "Did I deserve to have you slice my face and chest open last night?" Potter shrank back slightly, looking guilty. "It's none of your business, now fuck off."

Potter continued to point his wand at Draco as he rationalized, "Whatever he's done to wrong you, is it really worth it? Do you really want to join your father in Azkaban for using an unforgivable on a defenseless boy?"

Damn that Potter for bringing the bigger picture back into focus! Damn him for being the voice of his suppressed conscience! Saint Potter, that stupid fucking prick! Draco couldn't afford to get into trouble and reluctantly backed down. He bade his cronies to release Mariana and Theodore, knowing that they wouldn't tell Potter why he attacked them. Doing so would reveal their own evil deeds. But he stuck around just to make sure.

Mariana and Harry were hovering over Theodore's battered body, surveying the damage. His nose looked ghastly and crooked. His lips were swollen and had a small laceration, probably from Draco's ring. The girl wiped his bloody face with her own robes and then held his cheeks in her hands. She closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating hard on something as if she were using an unspoken spell. But her wand was probably at the bottom of the Black Lake right now. She had no capacity to perform magic . . . or did she? Something remarkable was happening. The black and blue marks on Theodore's face began to fade away to flesh tones. Draco moved in closer to see if he were not hallucinating. The cut on Theodore's lip scabbed over, scarred, and faded as the swelling subsided. His nose reset into its natural, unbroken state. Everyone present, besides Mariana and Theodore, stared silently in utter disbelief.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" she asked the miraculously healed boy.

He gestured to his abdomen and said, "My muscles are sore." She opened his robes, lifted his sweater, unbuttoned his shirt, and placed her hand on the bare skin of his belly.

"How are you doing that?" Harry asked her in amazement.

Theodore answered for her. "She's gifted. Aren't you, darling?"

Draco scoffed, "Big fucking deal. Mediwizards do that sort of thing every day."

"Yeah, with potions and spells, but not with their bare hands," remarked Harry, imparting how truly remarkable her ability was.

Draco coughed, realizing there was a dull ache in his chest and a sharp pain that radiated from both his nose and the back of his head.

Mariana looked up at Draco and bartered, "If you give me back my bracelet, I'll fix you up too."

He really didn't want to return to the Hospital Wing, which he should never have left to begin with. Besides, he didn't want to walk into the castle looking like he had just gotten his ass kicked. If word got out that Theodore the Prancing Prat did this to him, he'd be ruined. Then he looked at Mariana and thought, _she owes me this – this is all her fault_. After a long silence he conceded, "Alright, then. Do it." He turned to Crabbe and commanded, "Go get the bracelet out of the trunk next to my bed."

Draco and Mariana stood face to face, glaring at each other spitefully, knowing that they were both doing something reluctantly in order to get what they wanted. They were perfectly matched Slytherins in this moment. Theodore, Potter, and Goyle all stood around them watching expectantly. She put her hands on his cheeks, just like she had done to Theodore, and then closed her eyes. He felt heat radiating from her hands, warming his face. Her touch felt nurturing and giving, almost like his mother's loving caresses. After a few seconds, the pain in his sinuses began to fade.

"What, may I ask, are you all doing out of class?" said a cold, emotionless voice from behind. Everyone was so engrossed in Mariana's magic show that nobody had noticed Professor Snape walking down from the castle, most likely roused from all the noise they had been making a few minutes ago. He was clutching Crabbe by the back of his collar, as if reigning in an errant puppy. Before anyone could come up with an answer, Snape noticed Draco's bloodied face. "Mr. Potter, haven't you inflicted enough bodily injury upon Mr. Malfoy in one twenty-four-hour period?"

"But Draco was - " began Harry.

"Spare me your poor excuses, Potter," Snape interrupted, "It is apparent that you wish to be the first student in Hogwarts history to receive enough detention to run into the following school year."

"But, I didn't - " Harry attempted to defend himself.

"My office, Potter, now," he commanded as he pointed his finger towards the castle.

"But, Professor, I didn't do anything wrong. I found Draco beating up Theodore, so I stopped him. "

Snape eyed Theodore. "Mr. Nott looks rather unscathed for someone who, as you claim, Potter, has just been on the receiving end of a beating."

Harry looked to the others for support. Neither Theodore nor Draco verified his story, nor clarified the situation for Professor Snape. For a moment, it seemed that the Slytherins were going to stand in solidarity against the Gryffindor to save their own hides. But Mariana caved in and explained, "Theo and Draco were getting into a row over me. Harry was just breaking up the fight."

"It appears that this row had been rather one sided, Mr. Nott," said Snape.

"He came out of nowhere and punched me in the face," said Theodore, pointing an accusatory finger at Draco.

"Really? Did he miss? Because you don't look like you've been punched in the face," said Professor Snape coldly.

Mariana came to her friend's defense and said, "I can explain that, but you're going to have to be patient, Professor." She put her hands back on Draco's face and closed her eyes.

The teacher turned, stared down his nose at her, and crossed his arms. "I don't have all day to wait for an explanation while you reconcile with your boyfriend, Miss Pagan. I have classes to attend to, you know."

"Please, sir. Just watch."

Snape became impatient and snapped, "I will not indulge you children in your foolishness. Twenty points from Slytherin and twenty from Gryffindor, and back to the castle, all of you."

"Look at his face!" exclaimed Goyle in amazement.

The scar across Draco's cheek from Harry's spell began to fade as his battered nose began to mend. When he wiped the blood off his face, it looked as if he had never been hit.

"Hmph," Snape remarked briskly, then added with little emotion, "interesting."

"That's bloody brilliant, if you ask me, said Theodore," once again gloating for his friend.

"I wasn't, thank you very much," said Snape.

"Do this one too," Draco demanded as he fiddled with his robes to expose the fresh scar slashing across his chest.

Mariana put her hand on his chest. As the scar faded, Draco thought he could feel energy emanating from her warm hands on his cold skin. It wasn't the electricity of a sensual touch; it was something else entirely.

She removed her hand and broke the connection, then swooned. "I don't feel so good," she declared in a frail voice as her eyelids fluttered. She collapsed onto the ground, still conscious, but extremely weak, as if she'd lost half of her blood volume.

Harry, Theodore, and Professor Snape all rushed to her side.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! What a drama queen."

"Crabbe, Goyle, carry Miss Pagan to the Hospital Wing," the professor commanded, "The rest of you boys, back to class."


	11. Chapter 11: Desperation

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 11: Desperation

Mariana fell asleep as soon as her exhausted body hit the hospital bed. When she awoke, she saw Draco sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding a tray of food. "I brought you some supper," he said, not sounding hospitable at all. The girl sat up and stared down at the food as if she'd suspected it had been poisoned. "It was the only way Madam Pomfrey would let me in after visiting hours," he explained, still not sounding any more concerned for her health.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco pulled Mariana's wand out of his pocket and held it close, making sure it was out of the girl's reach. "I assume you want this back." She swiped at it, just as he lifted it away. "It will cost you," he said.

"No, you owe me," she said incredulously. "I healed you and look where it got me? Our deal was for you to give me back my bracelet. So I expect you to return them both."

Draco smirked, "You healed me to get your queer little friend off the hook. It doesn't count."

"Damn it, Malfoy, what the hell do you want from me?" Mariana said impatiently.

"I want you to use your powers to remove a . . . " he searched for the right word to describe it, but settled on, "a scar for me."

Mariana sighed. It was a small and trivial ransom to pay for two items that were so important to her. However, she really didn't feel up to doing any more healing today. Fixing up Theo and Draco earlier already took quite a toll on her. "Isn't there something else I can do?" she asked irately.

"No, that's what I want," he said decisively.

"Draco," she whined, "I feel like shit right now."

"Do you know what I had to do to get your stupid wand out of the lake? The summoning charm wouldn't work. I had to bribe Moaning Myrtle to swim out there to find it. The giant squid was using it as a toothpick."

Mariana couldn't help but laugh, both at what Draco probably had to do for his ghostly girlfriend, and at the hilarious image of the squid he'd put in her head. "Fine, let me see it," she resigned. Humor always did win her over.

"No questions asked, and you tell no one. Is that understood?" Draco said and added with more emphasis, "and I mean no one." He rolled up the left sleeve of his robes, revealing the under side of his arm. He tapped it with his wand as he said, "_Morse Mordre"_. From his pale skin, a ghastly, reddened welt began to bubble up. It looked worse than the average scar. It looked like his flesh had been gouged or burned, become infected, and then didn't quite heal properly. Mariana gasped as the picture it created became clear.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to remove your Dark Mark?" she asked incredulously.

He hushed her and looked around with paranoia. "I said no questions asked."

"I don't think I can heal a Dark Mark, Draco," she said honestly.

"Look, would you just try?" he asked desperately. His pained expression told Mariana that he wanted this thing off his arm for more than cosmetic reasons, and that it was excruciatingly difficult for him to ask her to do it.

She took his arm and let it rest on her palm. With fascination, she admired the mark as she delicately traced her finger over the snake slithering from the mouth of the skull. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I think it's rather sexy." He shot her a scathing look. "Alright, then." She closed her eyes and focused on the image in her mind. Mariana had no idea how the mark was inflicted, so she had difficulty imagining how to reverse it. She pictured it melting away, revealing the unscathed, creamy white skin beneath. When she opened her eyes, it was still there on his arm, and looked completely unaffected.

"You have to try harder," Draco said with frantic urgency.

"I'm trying as hard as I can. This isn't easy for me, you know," she said.

They heard footsteps clattering on the stone floor coming towards them. Draco snatched away his arm and swiftly covered it up with the sleeve of his robe. Professor Snape walked into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe visiting hours are over," said the teacher in a cool tone, "I understand your concern for your . . ." he paused and then formed the next word with some difficulty, ". . . girlfriend. However, curfew approaches. I advise you to make your way back down to the dungeons."

"Right. I was just leaving," said Draco sounding a bit defeated. He turned to walk away.

"Oh, darling. My wand," Mariana called after him, holding out her hand expectantly. Draco held the wand in his hand and froze, trying to think of a way to retain it. Both the professor and the girl stared at him, waiting.

Snape crossed his arms and said impatiently, "Mr. Malfoy,"

The boy glared at her as he reluctantly handed over the wand.

"And my bracelet, sweetheart," she demanded.

"I'll go get it from my room," he said bitterly and then made a swift exit. Mariana didn't bother to thank him and just smiled, looking pleased with her self.

Professor Snape stood several feet away from the bed looking stiff and emotionless. He asked her, betraying only mild concern, "How are you feeling, Miss Pagan?"

Mariana was sitting up in bed with her legs under the covers. She sank down slightly so as to look a little worse than she really felt. "I'm better. But still a bit tired." The professor nodded. She then asked, "Professor Snape, can I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly," he replied distantly and then took a seat by her bedside.

"Tell me honestly, sir. Have you ever seen anybody do what I did to Draco?" She asked, her eyes yearning for answers.

"You mean heal with your bare hands?" The teacher paused and contemplated. "I can't say that I have."

"Oh," said Mariana, sounding disappointed.

"But that's not to say I don't know anything about it."

"Oh," she repeated, this time with hopeful interest.

"There are witches who are born with the gift to heal with just a touch," he began, sounding like he was lecturing in class, "It is rare, but you are proof that such witches do exist. The power is an inherited trait, and as the gene pool of wizards becomes more and more diluted, this power is becoming even more unique. Some thought that perhaps the trait died out all together."

"But professor, if it is indeed an inherited trait, then why does my mother not posses the same power?" she asked.

"There must be somebody else in your family," the professor proposed. "What about your paternal grandmother?"

"I never knew her. She died the day I was born," Mariana responded with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said more out of politeness than sympathy.

There was a long pause. Professor Snape was about to excuse himself when Mariana broke the silence. "Why does healing make me feel so horrible?"

"Healing uses up your life force every time you do it. In essence, you are giving a bit of your life to the other person, thus shortening your own." Mariana appeared slightly frightened by this new revelation of weakness. Snape added sternly, "So I suggest, Miss Pagan, that you only practice it in dire emergencies. I wouldn't squander it on fixing things that can be readily treated by a mediwizard, even if it does take longer."

"Right. You've been most helpful, professor. Thank you." Mariana beamed up at the statuesque man reverently. He started to get up to leave, but she stopped him once again. "Wait. Can you do me one favor, sir?"

"What is it, Miss Pagan?" he asked suspiciously.

"Can you sit with me for a while? I'm feeling a bit vulnerable right now and I don't want to be alone," she said, sounding like a needy child. She looked up at him and batted her long lashes.

The professor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright. Just for a few minutes, and then you must get your rest."

Though he was no longer head of Slytherin house, many of the older students continued to look to Snape for support, unwilling to adapt to Slughorn's amicability. Professor Snape was not the nurturing type, but some children reached out to him nevertheless, desperate for some shadow of a father figure in this icy teacher. It didn't make much sense. He didn't know how to give comfort like Dumbledore or McGonagall. He would just stand there, like a stone wall, as children poured their hearts out to him. It wouldn't have made much difference if he had actually been a stone wall. Mariana had always been one of those Slytherins who confided in him. When she was younger, she'd sometimes run crying to him when her brother or Draco had been teasing her. The only advice he could offer was cruel and insensitive – shake it off and stop acting like a baby. Still, it was enough for some people, and it was everything to Mariana. Professor Snape began to notice her unhealthy infatuation with him in her fourth year when the usually conscientious student failed numerous times to hand in Potions homework just to get detention. Snape shrugged it off as an innocent, misled crush. As Mariana grew into a young woman, the crush seemed anything but innocent. It started with the short skirts she wore to his class. Then it progressed to dropping her quill in front of him so that she could bend over to pick it up, revealing the back of her bare thighs. And then it went so far as to almost be considered flirtation: showering unsolicited compliments for trivial things, making comments that could be interpreted as sexual innuendo, passing in the corridors within such close proximity it made him uneasy. It was like she was purposely trying to ensnare him into something inappropriate.

Professor Snape sat stiffly in the chair with his arms still crossed, looking blankly at the wall beyond Mariana's hospital bed. The girl lounged on her side in a languorous pose and gazed upon him with bright, sparkling eyes. There was a seemingly endless silence punctuated by, "You seem tired lately." The professor was taken aback a little by Mariana's forward remark.

"Yes, well, I've been working a lot," he replied blandly.

The wordless tension continued.

"It was my birthday yesterday, and nobody remembered. Not even Theo," Mariana stated, sounding more bored than forlorn.

Snape was not one to wish anybody a happy birthday, or a happy anything for that matter, so he simply nodded.

"Seventeen. I'm officially an adult," she stated casually, though stressed the last word slightly.

"Yes, in the eyes of Wizarding law, seventeen-year-olds are adults. But in the eyes of Hogwart's, you are all still children," he reminded her sternly.

Mariana smirked. "I don't look like a child, though. Wouldn't you say so, Professor?" she articulated in a slow sensual voice.

The professor cleared his throat and rose from his seat, forcing him self not to look at the girl whose whole aura screamed, _feast your eyes upon my delicious, nubile form._ "To bed, Miss Pagan," he ordered her.

She smiled and bit back the urge to say, "Care to join me, Severus?" and instead intoned seductively, "Goodnight, Professor Snape."

Mariana woke up in the middle of the night cold and alone in the hospital wing. The fire had burned itself out. Rather than charming it to rekindle, she decided to return to the dormitory. She was unfazed by the prospect of getting caught in the corridors after hours by Mr. Filch. She had a good alibi. There was nothing subversive about a girl wanting the comfort of her own bed. But in reality, Mariana didn't want to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what Professor Snape said. Every time she uses her power, she gives up some of her life. She always suspected it. She remembered that there was a time, not so long ago, that she would have welcomed the idea of being slowly drained of life. But now the prospect was terrifying. When she reached the chilly dungeons, she could see her breath on the frigid night air and imagined exhaling a piece of her soul. Mariana shivered. She felt even more vulnerable now without her bracelet, which Draco never returned.

She had no remorse for anything she had done to him, despite her note written merely to lure him to the Room of Requirement. But she began to feel, for the sake of getting her bracelet back, that perhaps she and Theo had gone too far with their revenge. Mariana remembered the look on Draco's face when he asked her to remove his Dark Mark. He must have been so desperate to come to her after what she'd just done to him. She saw something in his eyes she'd never seen before – pure fear. She knew from Theo that Death Eaters with the Dark Mark belong to Voldemort's inner circle. One does not choose to serve in that capacity, rather, one is chosen to serve. Despite Theo's father's loyalty over the years, he had never been held in high enough esteem to receive the mark. How did Draco earn this position amongst men of power and influence? What did he have to do? Draco was just an ineffectual spoiled brat who essentially paid others to do his dirty work for him. And why was he so desperate to erase from his left arm what some people would quite literally kill for?

Mariana entered the empty Slytherin common room, dimly lit by the glow of the green glass gas lamps. Instead of walking to the right towards the girls' dorms, something drew her to the opposite side. She snuck into what was most likely Draco's room and found his bed immediately. The ornately decorated trunk with the Malfoy insignia at the foot of the bed made it glaringly obvious. She cast the _muffliato_ spell around the bed as she slipped through the drawn curtains. He was almost irretrievably in a deep sleep, most likely induced by one of Madam Pomfrey's concoctions. He had the tell tale breathing pattern of slow deep breaths punctuated by a sort of soft hiccup. Mariana could have easily stupefied or petrified him, but her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted answers. She summoned Draco's wand then slowly and gently lowered herself onto the bed. She lay down sideways beside the boy who was sleeping on his back. The girl whispered into the boy's ear so as not to startle him awake. She knew from experience that if somebody who had taken a sleep draught was woken up suddenly, they could become violent.

"Draco. Draco, wake up."

"Hmm?" the boy groaned in his sleep, "Mum, is that you?"

"Yes, dear. Mummy is here," whispered Mariana.

Draco rolled over, turning towards her and mumbled sleepily, "I want more hot chocolate and a ginger biscuit."

This boy was definitely not Death Eater material, Mariana thought to herself as she fought to stifle a giggle. "Of course, sweetheart," she answered, "anything for my special little boy."

He snuggled close to her, nestled his head in her chest, and whined, "And make sure it's not too hot. You nearly burned my lips off with that last cup."

This was just too priceless. Draco Malfoy, teenage Death Eater, momma's boy, lover of lukewarm hot chocolate. Mariana was beginning to understand. Lord Voldemort loved playing cruel games with Draco as much as she did because it was so easy to do. Draco wasn't a valued soldier in his army; he was a disposable amusement.

"Oh, my poor darling. Let mummy kiss it and make it feel better," she cooed to him, then pressed her lips to his. Draco kissed back with enough enthusiasm to make it rather disturbing and to make Mariana wonder what the hell went on in the Malfoy house.

He opened his eyes and spoke, now fully conscious and aware. "Addicted to me, Pagan? Needed a fix to get you through the night?"

"You know what I'm here for, Malfoy. Give it up," said Mariana as she lit her wand.

Draco smirked and started to remove his pajama bottoms. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Mariana sat up and snapped, "You know what I mean. The bracelet."

"You're like a fucking broken record. My bracelet, my bracelet," he mocked her.

"Well, I wouldn't have to keep asking you if you weren't being such a wanker about it."

Draco sat up and faced her with an evil grin glinting in the wand light. "Alright, Mariana. Do you want to know the truth?"

She crossed her arms and said sarcastically, "No, I want you to keep lying to me. I'm really that thick."

He raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Are you sure? The truth hurts, you know."

"Hit me with your best shot then," she provoked.

Draco leaned back on his forearms in a cocky, casual way and said, "I don't have your stupid bracelet anymore. I got rid of it almost a week ago."

Mariana rounded on him brandishing her wand threateningly. "What do you mean you got rid of it?"

He sighed and looked proud of himself. "I gave it to a museum in New York in exchange for a rusty nail."

"You're lying!" Mariana jumped off the bed and rushed to Draco's trunk. She didn't care if she would wake everybody in the room and started tearing through the contents of the trunk.

"Look all you want, just make sure to clean up when you're done," Draco said with a bored voice.

She frantically searched everything in the trunk, even turned out pockets of robes and opened boxes, dumping out their contents. The boys in the room began to stir and peeked through their curtains to investigate the fuss. Mariana raised her wand and shouted, "_Accio _silver snake bracelet!" When nothing materialized, she pounced on Draco who was watching with mild amusement from the bed. "Where is it!? I swear I'll hex that smirk of your face if you don't give it back!" Mariana aimed both wands at Draco.

"_Expeliarmus!"_ yelled Blaize from his bed. The wands went flying out of her hands.

"Thanks mate," said Draco, then summoned his wand.

Mariana whipped around and started towards Blaize with clenched fists, but was hit with a full-body bind jinx from behind by an unseen attacker. She struggled to break free from the spell as Draco and the other boys in the room gathered around her, their wands poised to hex the already defenseless girl.

"You little shit!" spat Mariana as Draco laughed. Mariana began to shed furious tears. She felt more violated and helpless than when he'd forced himself on her. "You're an evil little bastard and I hope the Death Eaters kill you and your precious mummy."

Theo spoke from behind the ring of Slytherin boys. "Mariana, are you keeping all these pretty boys to yourself, or are you going to share?" he asked sarcastically. When Draco turned around, he found Theo's wand pointing at his face. Theo uttered a general threat. "Let her go, or I'll transfigure Malfoy into a ferret."

Crabbe and Zabini turned around to join Draco in aiming their wands at Theo. "I'd like to see you try it, Nott," Draco provoked.

Theo stepped back and lowered his wand, sneering at the other boys. "Fine. Carry on with your depraved gangbang. Just try to keep the moaning and grunting to a minimum." He said pompously then pivoted around to pretend to go back to bed.

"You think I'm stupid?" Draco asked facetiously. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" he incanted and froze Theo mid-gait to the spot. He fell over like an unbalanced mannequin. Draco and his cronies returned their attention to Mariana. "Now what shall we do with this one?" he drawled sinisterly.

Blaize answered, "Nott had a half decent idea."

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you, slut?" said Draco to the girl who had the look of defeat frozen on her face. "Maybe we should invite the seventh-years. I know Adrian is dying to have a piece of you."

The boys were all wound up with excitement and hormones and closed in around the unexpected girl in their midst. "Great idea, Malfoy. I'll go fetch them," said Blaize.

Mariana couldn't say or do anything to protest, but silently pleaded with her eyes, which were glossy with tears.

"On second thought, let's not give her the pleasure of the company of such esteemed gentlemen. We wouldn't want to soil ourselves with such trash. I have a better idea." Draco went into his trunk and pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill. He brushed aside Mariana's hair, dipped the quill in the ink and poised it towards her face. She twitched slightly, still uselessly attempting to break the spell that paralyzed her. Draco hastily wrote something across her forehead and then incanted, "_Proprius Macula"_ to make it permanent. He stepped back to admire his work of art with an evil smile. Blaize leaned in to look and burst out laughing.

"You're a cruel bastard," Blaize said as a compliment rather than a reprimand.

"I'm fucking brilliant," Draco declared cockily.

Draco had won. He had once again reduced Mariana to the powerless, sniveling, pushover she had been a year ago. It hurt to fall from such a high place, much more than it did when she was younger and expected to be derided on a daily basis. When she returned to her room, she reluctantly looked into the mirror on the inside of the door. On her forehead in large black letters, Draco had written, _SLUT_. She would have to go to Madam Pomfrey to get it removed – how utterly humiliating. She threw herself into her bed and soaked the pink pillows with her tears until she fell asleep. She didn't bother to get up for class the next morning. The only thing that roused her from her ennui was the owl tapping incessantly at the bedroom window. She dragged herself up to retrieve a letter and a red rose from its beak.

_Dearest Mariana,_

_I'm sorry this comes so late. When I travel with the team, I can't keep track of what day it is. Happy belated birthday! I have a very special coming-of-age gift for you, which I want to give you in person. In the meantime, please accept this rose as a symbol of my love for you. That's the good news, now here's the bad news: the match against the Murdoch Madmen was rescheduled for the third weekend in June. That means we have to postpone our rendezvous in Hogsmeade. I don't know if I can wait that long to see you. I miss you so much it hurts my heart . . . and quite a bit lower as well. When is your next Hogsmeade weekend? Maybe we can have a short meet up if I'm not terribly far away._

_P.S. Now that our relationship isn't illegal, how about coming clean to your parents?_

_Yours truly,_

_Oliver_


	12. Chapter 12: Choice, Not Fate part 1

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 12: Choice, Not Fate (Part I)

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in posting updates. Believe it or not, I have written up to chapter 15, but haven't posted due to lack of a beta. My beta has been swamped with paid freelance work and doesn't have time for little ol' me. This chapter was partially beta-ed. He sent it back to me suggesting that I make a major edit at the beginning of the chapter, but never got around to beta-ing the rewrite. So basically, I'm in need of a beta. I think it would be easier if one of my lovely readers could beta the rest of the story for me, since you have already read everything up to this point. Please let me know if you'd like to beta.

June arrived, sending everyone into a frenzy at Hogwarts with the term coming to a close. Students preoccupied themselves with exams and final projects. On top of the end-of-the-year workload, the Fifth-years and seventh-years panicked about O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s respectively. Mariana could hardly concentrate on anything, letting her schoolwork fall to the wayside in lieu of sitting alone by the lake with her legs in the water. She didn't even want to talk to Theo. She had come so far from that fifteen-year-old, insecure weakling to the confident, spirited young woman. It was nice while it lasted. Draco made sure to put Mariana firmly back in her place. Only now, his Slytherin gang tormented her on an entirely new level of cruelty. To them, not only was she a fat loser, she was also a slut to boot. So she isolated herself again, just praying for the year to end and hoped everyone would forget her by next year.

At least she had one thing to look forward to. Oliver was coming to town. She hardly felt worthy to be in his presence and was apprehensive about their reunion. Would he still be attracted to her? Would he still find her interesting? Or would he realize that the secret relationship with his coach's under-age daughter had lost its novelty now that she was a little older and not so innocent? She couldn't even bring herself to gloat about her date with the quidditch star in front of her classmates, which she used to do so unabashedly.

Mariana was distracted and distant for most of her day with Oliver. It had been months since they last saw each other and she should have had loads to talk to him about, but found that she couldn't tell him anything. Everything important that had happened involved Draco. She wasn't sure Oliver would understand nor appreciate why his girlfriend had been toying with such a foul creature. She didn't want to tell him that she'd been terribly depressed for over a month because of said foul creature. Luckily, Oliver did most of the talking, recounting his adventures around the world with Puddlemere United and replaying his victories with animated fervor. When they retired to the Hogshead Inn, they proceeded to catch up on months of lost physical contact. Mariana had no problem getting reacquainted with him in that aspect. To her relief, Oliver was more than happy to become reacquainted with her as thoroughly as possible, and made up for lost time with his athletic stamina.

Oliver rolled off of Mariana and laid on his back beside her, exhaling slowly in post-coitus bliss. He then turned on his side to look at her with eyes still misty from the rush of sexual release. She stared at the ceiling, feeling his intense gaze upon her, but didn't turn to face him.

"I love you," he whispered, still slightly breathless from their marathon lovemaking session.

Mariana sat up, refusing to return his gaze, and began searching the tangle of bed sheets for her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

She answered coldly, "I need to get back to the castle. Its getting late, and I have exams to study for," as she slipped on her underwear hurriedly.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of Mariana's neck as she pulled a black, knee-high stocking over her leg. "Please stay a while. I really meant what I said." He kissed her neck gently, and she had to internally fight falling prey to the exploitation of her weak-spot.

Mariana's eyes searched the floor for the other stocking as she replied quietly and emotionlessly, without a hint of shocked disbelief or mockery, "No, you don't."

Oliver brushed her cheek with his hand, inviting her to turn around. "Look at me, Mariana." She stubbornly continued to dress herself without glimpsing at him. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you."

Mariana sighed heavily with annoyance, turned to face him, and shot him a look of mild distaste. "How can you love me? You barely know me."

Oliver's eyes fixed upon hers, looking so innocent and raw with emotion. "I know you enough to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you better." This confession was unsettling for her. She felt awkward and looked away. She pivoted off the bed and resumed dressing in the tense silence. Oliver got up and walked over to the side where Mariana was standing, her eyes rooted to the floor as she put on her school robes. He stood before her, grasped her left hand gently and raised it to his lips for a delicate kiss. The magnetism of his deep, blue eyes pulled her despondent stare to meet his. Oliver was so vulnerable in this moment – he was completely nude and she was fully dressed, holding all the cards. His soul lay bare before her, as naked as his chiseled body. "I know this is a bit reckless and presumptuous of me. But I'm willing to take a chance. Please tell me you are too." All she could feel was dull pity as he slipped a diamond ring on her finger.

Mariana pulled away and walked to the window, which was open to the warm June night. She gazed up at the sky, which was mostly clear, save for some dark clouds approaching in the distant horizon. She glanced down at the ring. It was elegant in its simplicity – a square cut stone set in a polished platinum band. The diamond caught the moonlight and sparkled like a thousand stars burning through an approaching, silver dawn. "This is insane," she declared desolately, still looking out the window. "I mean, we hadn't even seen each other in months."

"I know it seems crazy, but all that time spent apart made me realize that I love you." Oliver came from behind and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Oliver, this is just madness," Mariana's tone began to sound irate. "You could hardly call what we had this summer a real relationship. How can you possibly be in love with me?"

"I'm not in love with you. I love you." He spoke decisively and his voice became more insistent.

Mariana whipped around with a look of incredulity and corrected him. "Lust, Oliver. You are 'in lust' with me."

"That's what I thought at first, but I've been with other girls since then, and it just isn't the same." Mariana felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of him sleeping around, even though she hadn't been faithful either. "Nobody makes me feel like you do."

"That's the sex talking," she said coolly.

Oliver spoke with wounded disbelief. "You can't possibly tell me this is only about sex." He grabbed her hand, this time with more force, and put it over his bare chest. "You can't tell me you didn't feel anything between us other than shallow desire."

Mariana answered emotionlessly with an equally soulless stare, "Yes, I can," and wrenched her hand out of his desperate grasp.

Oliver's tone turned somewhat irate, although not spiteful. "I may be young, but I can recognize love, even when it doesn't so much slap me in the face as just lightly graze my cheek. And I have lived enough to know that by ignoring it, you could be squandering the only chance you'll ever have at it." His voice softened slightly, but still remained resolute. "Mariana, you have nothing to lose by taking a chance. If it doesn't work out, you'll come out of it OK, albeit a little worse for wear from all the fantastic sex, and with a decent alimony settlement." His attempt at quelling the tension with cheeky humor failed.

"Nothing to lose? I have everything to lose! I can't do this, Oliver!" she exploded.

Oliver sighed and tried gently reasoning with her. "I know you're apprehensive, Mariana. I've had my heart broken before and I know what it's like. But it is nothing compared to the pain of regret for not even trying."

"Pain?" she gasped, before going on a tirade. "Oliver, you couldn't possibly know the depths of pain one can sink down to if you've been able to emerge with your soul intact. You've never been so foolish enough to love and been so brutally rejected that you can't allow anybody to get close to you. You're damn right I'm apprehensive. You have no idea what I've been through."

She fell into her memories that had been reawakened from the ache in her heart. It was almost six years ago, but it felt like it happened in another lifetime. Mariana felt like a completely different person now from the eleven-year-old girl who allowed her self to love and recklessly profess that love in a childish note scrawled on pink paper. At such a young age, love was merely an innocent crush. She was foolish enough to hope that her admiration would be returned. Instead, cold, grey eyes mocked her incessantly. It didn't matter that the boy would never remotely love her, the fact that he truly despised her made her want him even more. She craved his attention, even if he gave it to her only to berate her. Year after year, his contempt fed her attraction, letting it fester into a sickening obsession. It was a desire that border-lined hate. It was a desire that owned her soul.

Mariana was on the verge of angry tears and could feel her blood begin to simmer. It wasn't Oliver who stirred these emotions now. Her countenance betrayed her straying thoughts.

"There's somebody else then." Oliver proposed, though not with jealousy or anger.

Mariana snapped back into the present moment. "No, there isn't anybody else. But that would be convenient, wouldn't it?" she asked sarcastically. "You can leave with your heart intact and your ego slightly bruised knowing that it wasn't you, it was somebody else."

Oliver recovered, "No, Mariana, it's not like that. I can't change the way I feel about you, regardless of your feelings for me. I still love you and will probably continue to do so for quite some time. I just wanted to know if there was any . . . hope for you."

"Hope?" she asked, highly offended.

The young man nodded with deepest affection. "Yes, hope. Hope that you'll feel love someday as certain and pure as my love for you."

Mariana's anger melted from the weight of his words. How very Griffindor of him, she scoffed to herself. She envied Oliver so much. She envied his fearlessness, allowing his heart to be splayed open before her like an offering on the altar of Venus. She envied his naïve optimism. She wished she could walk away from rejection with such grace and humility.

At the very least, she should have been flattered by his proposal. It should have boosted her self-esteem and given her the confidence to go on with life as the steely slayer of men's hearts. But it didn't. It left her feeling ironically lonely. She took the ring off her finger and placed it in Oliver's palm, cupping it with her own.

"I should go," Mariana whispered with forlorn eyes.

"At least let me take you back to the castle," he offered.

She replied, still with sadness, "No, its OK. I have my apparation license now. I'll be alright."

"Please," Oliver humbly pleaded with the glimmer of crystalline tears shining in his blue eyes like ripples on the Pacific Ocean. His voice never faltered through the sorrow. "I don't think I can bear it if you walk away from me. Just grant me this one favor and let me walk away."

Mariana wanted to just leave Oliver before she changed her mind, but something in his despondent face made her feel sympathetic. On second thought, it wasn't sympathy, but rather empathy. She felt guilty that she had led him into that downward spiral of despair borne of unrequited love which she was all too familiar with. After he dressed, she let him embrace her silently as they stood by the open window. For a fleeting moment, she imagined what it would be like if she accepted Oliver's proposal. She would be his beautiful trophy wife, a celebrity by association, living in a well manicured home, in the safety of his loving arms. And she knew that could never be her life, no matter how hard they tried to construct it that way. Mariana simply wasn't one to settle for security. She aspired to be something more important than a quidditch star's wife, though she wasn't sure what exactly.

The couple-that-was-not-to-be held each other as they disapparated from the inn at Hogsmeade, and arrived at the gates of Hogwarts with a loud crack. They found themselves under the canopy of a young willow tree to the right of the large iron double doors. Behind the gate, the darkened castle rose from a rocky hill beyond the expansive grounds. The intricately curving metal bars of the door creaked noisily as they bent into the shape of a mouth. From the mouth emanated a deep, gruff voice that broke their embrace.

"Who goes there? What brings you to Hogwarts at such a late hour?" asked the gate suspiciously.

Mariana walked a few steps to the mouth of the door and brandished a piece of parchment. "I have a pass from the Headmaster. I'm returning from Hogsmeade." The two knobs of the double doors metamorphosed into goggling eyes and perused the parchment. When it was satisfied, the gate creaked open only wide enough for one person to fit through. Mariana turned to Oliver. "This is where you leave me now," she said soberly.

Oliver exhaled deeply with his eyes closed and gave one last ditch effort. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on it and owl me in the morning?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said sadly.

Oliver seemed to want to draw out this moment, unwilling to let go. "We don't have to get married. Let's just continue to see each other. We don't even have to be exclusive if you don't want to be."

Mariana sighed, "I can't see you anymore, Oliver."

"What about being friends with benefits?" he joked with a handsome smile that melted her despondency.

She gave a half-hearted giggle. "OK. I'll owl you if I fancy a shag," she joked back and put her arms around his waist in a last embrace, sealed with a final passionate kiss.

The gate cleared its rusty throat impatiently.

"Give us a minute, would you? It's not like you have anything else to do," snorted Mariana. The gate huffed and clanged shut.

She leaned in to continue their prolonged parting snog, but felt a phantom wind chill her deeply to the soul. She looked up and saw the Dementors who guarded the gates of Hogwarts circling in the upper stratosphere.

"Hey! Call them off. I have written permission to be outside the gates," Mariana demanded irately.

The gates retorted, "Its not you they're after. There is somebody else who does not have the authority to pass through the gates of Hogwarts."

Oliver frowned in an endearing, boyish way. "That would be me. I'd better go then." He gave Mariana a peck on the lips, and with a swish of his wand he was gone.

Mariana lingered for a moment to collect her self. She felt the sharpness of regret starting to form in the pit of her stomach, though it was still just a dull poke. Or was that just the Dementors affecting her?

"Shit! Fuck! Damn it!" came a familiar spiteful voice from the other side of the willow tree. She crept towards the voice gingerly, peering around the tree trunk. Draco was hanging precariously from the outside of the gate, which had grown about ten feet higher in an attempt to keep him from scaling it. The metal bars had coiled themselves around his fist, which was clenched around his wand, and dangled him in the air. He was fruitlessly trying to charm and jinx the bars to release him, but couldn't properly flick his wand to do so. The Dementors began to descend in their direction.

Mariana came out from behind the willow and asked smugly, "Sneaking back into the school after a night of debauchery with your Death Eater friends?"

Draco was startled and looked down to find the smug voice. Mariana expected him to sneer and spit a snarky comeback at her. But the boy looked frightened, his pale face flushed with panic. He was breathing rapidly and his brow glistened with sweat. "Where the hell did you come from?"

She stood beneath him, reveling in his misfortune. "I have a pass to get in. You don't have to jump the fence."

"I don't want to get in, I want to get out!" he said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull himself up to grab the wand out of his ensnared hand. He wasn't strong enough to bear the weight of his entire body with one arm. The metal dug into his skin and clasped so tightly around his fingers that he could not open his fist to release his wand. Mariana had never seen such terror in Draco's countenance before. The moonlight reflected in his grey eyes, making them shine silver with desperate fear. She became entranced by a swirling cloud of black cloaks and an utter despair began to overtake her soul. The Dementors were getting very close.

Draco's wand was already pointing up at the sky. Urgently he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" and a silver mist shot out of his wand, gathering into the semblance of a winged reptile, then dissipated. He tried frantically to cast a patronus to ward off the approaching Dementors, but could not manage the difficult spell in his panicked state.

His horror-stricken cries awoke Mariana from the fog of misery. Without gathering the proper sentiment to propel the spell, she incanted, "Expecto Patronum!" with even less results than Draco's attempts. She gathered her reserve and concentrated. She closed her eyes and searched for a strong emotion within her memories. Nothing. The Dementor's were merely twenty feet above. Deeper she dove into the locked recesses of her heart, trying to find something . . . anything . . . Oliver. Still nothing. Draco appeared to pass out, dangling limply from the gate. Deeper still, she plunged inward into her soul until she found an emotion so powerful, it filled her chest with heat and set fire to her dark eyes. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a fountain of silver burst from her wand and gathered to form a furious winged dragon that chased the Dementors away. The emotional strain brought her to her knees, panting and perspiring. With the sky now clear, she saw the Dark Mark looming over the castle and instinctively felt a twinge of fear. Death Eaters had killed at Hogwarts tonight.

"Impressive," came a voice devoid of any feelings from behind her. Mariana turned around to find Professor Snape gazing coldly at her from above. He appeared uncharacteristically disheveled and his skin looked a ghastly shade of grey-green, as if he were about to vomit. He addressed the boy dangling above, who had come to. "You've wasted precious time hanging around, Draco. We must depart immediately." Snape flicked his wand and the boy came crashing down to the ground in a twisted heap with a horrible thud and a painful yelp.

"My arm! You've bloody broken it!" he screamed in agony. Both Mariana and the professor darted to his side. The girl fumbled with Draco's robes to access his injured limb.

Professor Snape said impatiently, "Miss Pagan, you've helped enough with the Dementors. We really have no time - "

Mariana cut him off, determinedly "I can fix him. You know I can, professor. You've seen it yourself."

"Go back to the castle, Miss Pagan. That's not a suggestion, that's an order," he insisted. Mariana shoved her hand into Draco's shirt and grabbed his bare arm, soliciting a painful gasp. "Let go of him. We need to disapparate. Now!" Snape's voice became impatient.

She glared at him defiantly and snarled, "You have no authority over me. We're off school grounds and I'm legally an adult. I can do whatever I wish."

"Pagan, you have no idea what you are jeopardizing with your insubordination. Leave us!" Snape demanded.

"Whatever you say, sir," she said without any hint of respect in her voice, as she released her grip on Draco and turned away. Snape raised his wand and Mariana seized Draco's hand, just as they were about to exit by side-along apparation. The three of them disappeared with a loud pop and reappeared in the doorway of an opulent manor house, somewhere in the South of England. On the large wooden door was a decorative gold knocker in the shape of an M.

Professor Snape snatched Mariana by the wrist, which was still holding Draco's hand. Draco squealed in pain, and she let go. Snape squeezed Mariana's arm hard to convey his seriousness. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you've made a huge mistake by coming here. Get away from here now. I don't care where you go, just GO! Before its too late."

Mariana honestly didn't know why she did it. It was reckless and perhaps stupid, but something made her want to follow the two fugitives. She had a feeling she knew where they were going, or rather, to whom they were going to see. It was like fate calling her to her destiny.

Before the girl could say anything, the door opened, seemingly by its own volition. Upon further inspection downward, she saw a cowering house elf. "Master Draco! You've arrived!" she exclaimed with excitement and relief. "My mistress has been so worried. She has been crying and throwing things at Tink. And Tink has been trying hard to catch the things so they won't break. Tink is so glad you're home!"

Draco kicked the elf aside and entered, followed by Snape. Mariana jumped inside before the professor could close the door on her, which was his intention.

"Draco!" screamed a visibly distraught blonde woman at the top of a marble staircase. She disapparated and reappeared before them. "Oh, my darling boy!" she cried melodramatically and practically tackled him with her embrace, which caused Draco to let out a blood curdling scream of pain. The woman, who was clearly already on edge, shrieked just as loud. "Draco! You're hurt!" Her shattered nerves did not help the situation. "Severus, do something!" She lunged at Professor Snape and pleaded as the tears continued to stream down her pained, pale face.

Mariana stepped in and offered, "Allow me."

The woman flung herself between Mariana and Draco and stared down her aquiline nose at the girl. "Don't touch my son. Who are you?"

"I can fix his arm right now, or he can continue to endure the pain while you wait for medical attention," Mariana said confidently.

"Who are you?" the woman repeated suspiciously.

"She's your son's girlfriend, Narcissa, and she's a gifted healer," Snape answered for her. He then rounded on the girl and commanded, "You may fix the boy's arm. I can't deal with all the infernal screaming. But you will leave immediately afterwards."

Narcissa looked hopeful and wiped her wet face with a lace handkerchief. "What? Girlfriend? Healer?" she asked between sniffles.

"Lady Malfoy, Mariana Pagan at your service," she curtsied to the woman in the manner she was taught to address witches of affluence and high esteem.

Narcissa smiled, vacillating towards the other end of her manic mood swing. "How charming. Draco, you never told me you had a girlfr - "

Before she could finish the sentence and allow Draco to answer, Mariana cut in and yanked up the boy's sleeve a little too forcefully, causing him to yelp. She placed her hand on his arm as he continued to cry out in agony along with his hysterical mother. Soon, the pain stopped, as evident by the cessation of Draco's screams. As everyone stood silent with anticipation, the broken bone set itself right.

Another woman stormed into the room. She had the same pointy nose and haughty face as Narcissa, but her hair was wild and dark. "Ah, the boy has returned! Did you do it Draco?" she asked excitedly.

Draco still appeared shaken and could not speak.

Snape answered without emotion, "The task is complete."

"You see, Cissy, I told you he could do it. And at last, Dumbledore is dead!" the woman cackled maniacally.

Mariana turned to the boy and looked at him in shocked disbelief. Draco killed Dumbledore!? She could not fathom it for several reasons. Firstly, the Head Master was practically invincible. Even the Dark Lord feared him. Secondly, Draco was just an obnoxious bully. He couldn't possibly be capable of killing anyone, let alone one of the greatest wizards who ever lived. Mariana's whole worldview flipped upside down as she began to doubt everything she knew of the boy and of her professor. She almost felt hurt that the world had deceived her so cruelly.

"We must summon the Dark Lord and tell him the good news." The black-haired woman rolled up her left sleeve exposing the Dark Mark on her arm and was about to put her finger on it when she caught sight of Mariana. The professor was escorting her out the door forcefully. "Who in Merlin's name is that?"

"She's nobody, and she's leaving," said Snape.

"Whoever she is, she knows too much. Kill her, Severus," said the woman as if ordering him to squash a pesky bug.

"No, Bella, this is Draco's girlfriend," explained the delusional Narcissa, who had warmed to Mariana after she healed her son.

"I don't care. She's not one of us. If you don't kill her, I will," she said as she walked towards Mariana with her wand drawn. Mariana quickly drew her own wand and brandished it defensively. "Feisty little one. I see why you fancy her, Draco."

Draco was still frozen from the trauma of the evening's events and continued to stare blankly as if closing himself down to the rest of the world. He never bothered to refute that Mariana was his girlfriend, nor did he flinch at the idea of her being murdered in front of him.

Professor Snape wedged himself between Mariana and the murderous woman and said, "Calm down, Bellatrix."

_The notorious Bellatrix Lestrange_, thought Mariana. She knew she had escaped Azkaban not so long ago. What was she doing at the Malfoy estate? Was she a relative? Perhaps Draco's aunt? She did look a bit like Draco's mother, if one saw passed the ravages of prison. Both women seemed to share a tendency towards mental instability. Mariana stood her ground through the silent tension. Her dark, sparkling eyes met another pair of eyes that were equally dark, but quite dull from years under the oppressive drain of Dementors.

"Alright." Bellatrix lowered her wand but continued to sneer at Mariana. "We'll let our master deal with her," she said as she pressed a finger against her Dark Mark.

Mariana's heart could have jumped out of her chest just then. Lord Voldemort was coming. She was actually going to meet the infamous You-Know-Who. It was absolutely surreal. She was almost excited, as if she were about to meet a celebrity. However, excitement immediately turned to fear. He would probably kill her. Mariana felt the hot rush of adrenaline surge through her body. Her muscles tensed with panic; her fist clenched tightly around her wand. There was no time to act, for a loud crack announced the Dark Lord's arrival. Everybody in the room fell to the floor on one knee with their heads bowed, so she followed suit.

"You may rise, my trusted servants," issued a voice that echoed in the room with a commanding power. Mariana was surprised at how human he sounded and even more shocked at how inhuman he looked. Firstly, he was impossibly tall for a man. The skin of his face was grey and taut, like a canvas stretched over his skull, rendering his features almost emotionless. He lacked a proper nose and hair, making him appear alien. He was draped in heavy, black robes that seemed to swirl about him on their own volition. She grew up thinking of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as an amorphous being, as a mere idea. For most of her life, he had been a wizard of legend and mystery, not a real person. The stories she'd heard had intrigued her. She was awed at how one person could strike so much fear in people that they could not utter his name. She was amazed at how his ideas could move others to do anything for his cause, even kill. When he was in power, he changed the wizarding world, empowering others to rise up against muggle oppression. Upon his recent return, he was poised to shift the paradigm again so that wizards would not have to live hidden from the non-magical world. When Lord Voldemort's crimson reptilian eyes met hers, she did not feel the terror she had expected. Rather, she felt a deep reverence and was humbled by his compelling aura.

The Dark Lord turned to Draco and spoke with a calm yet imposing voice. "I assume I am being summoned here because you have successfully killed Dumbledore."

The boy could not meet his gaze and he trembled slightly, unable to speak. Sweat glistened on his brow, dampening the fringe of his hair, making him look like a sick, wet, puppy. Draco suddenly pressed his fingers to his temples as pain furrowed his facial features. The Dark Lord was delving directly into the boy's mind.

"Your thoughts betray your failure. I am disappointed," said the Dark Lord softly through sharp teeth as he approached Draco with his wand raised. The sleeve of Lord Voldemort's robes slid down revealing long, bony fingers.

Draco was now visibly shaking in fear and cowered beside his mother who embraced him protectively. She pleaded, "Please, my lord! He's just a boy!"

Professor Snape came to Draco's defense. "And as would be expected of a boy, he hesitated in his task. I had to step in before he got himself killed."

Lord Voldemort flashed his pointed teeth in an eerie grin and lowered his wand. "I can always count on you to get the job done, Severus. You will be rewarded for your efforts." Snape simply nodded.

Bellatrix jumped in suspiciously, "Were there witnesses? How do we know you really killed him?"

The professor replied self-importantly, "Ask the others. They were there, whereas you were not, Bellatrix." She crossed her arms and shot a scornful look at Snape.

"Besides the others, was anybody else present for this joyous event?" asked The Dark Lord.

"Perhaps the Potter boy. But I can't be sure." said Snape.

Bellatrix laughed maniacally. "I would have paid a thousand galleons to see the look on Potter's face when his beloved headmaster was murdered."

Lord Voldemort echoed her sentiments with a grumbling snigger but then turned sour again as he asked, "You had Potter in your grasp, yet none of you thought to apprehend him?" Bellatrix rallied behind him.

Snape's confidence did not falter as he explained, "Our main objective had been achieved. We had no time to linger, for The Order had arrived. If one of us had been captured, all would be for naught. I know from my infiltration into The Order that there is a very skilled legilimens among them. All our secret plans would be in the hands of the enemy."

Lord Voldemort weighed Snape's explanations for a moment and then gave him the benefit of the doubt to Bellatrix's dismay. "I suppose you have a point there, Severus. We wouldn't want a repeat of the Department of Mysteries fiasco, now would we?" He looked to the Malfoys who shied away from his reprimanding stare and appeared shameful for Lucius's failures. He focused his attention onto Draco. "Now young Malfoy, your merits have not gone unnoticed. I understand you hatched a brilliant plan to breech Hogwarts security."

Draco calmed a fraction, but remained stiff with terror as he recounted his deeds. He spoke with an uncharacteristic staccato as he forced out the words through chattering teeth. "Yes, my lord. I used a pair of cabinets. Vanishing cabinets. As a passageway. Between The Room of Requirement and Borgin's shop. The shop in Knockturn Alley."

"How clever of you. If only your father were as cunning. If you continue to prove your loyalty to me, you will earn his way out of Azkaban," said the Dark Lord.

Narcissa rushed to Lord Voldemort's feet and groveled, "Thank you, my lord. You are most gracious and merciful." He looked disgusted with her obscene show of gratitude. Draco did not dare go near the man and continued to bow his head submissively.

Bellatrix yanked Narcissa away and apologized on her behalf. "Forgive my sister, Master. She has a tendency to overreact," a tendency the two sisters shared, apparently.

The dark wizard's attention moved from the two women to Mariana. While he looked upon her with vague curiosity he asked, "Bella, who is this girl?"

"I don't really know, my lord. Maybe she's a spy. Shall we kill her?" said Bellatrix excitedly as if asking her father if she could keep a stray kitten.

Mariana was wise enough to know that she did not have the right to address Lord Voldemort directly, and instead spoke through Bellatrix. "I am here to offer my services to your master," she said.

Bellatrix laughed, "The Dark Lord has no use for little girls."

Mariana determinately walked up behind the unsuspecting Draco, reached her arm around his neck, and sliced open his jugular vein with her wand and a nasty cutting spell. Draco's eyes widened in shock as he clutched at his throat while the blood spurted out from between his fingers. Narcissa launched into another hysterical screaming fit and flung herself at Mariana, foregoing magic altogether. Professor Snape held Draco's mother back, causing Bellatrix to lash out in her sister's defense with wand drawn. Hexes and deflecting charms began to fly, hurting the expensive décor rather than those involved in the duel. Lord Voldemort smiled at the melee with mild amusement. Mariana struggled with the writhing boy and managed to wrench Draco's hand away in order to replace it with her own. His hand clasped over hers instinctively, still horror stricken from her sudden and violent attack.

As she concentrated on stopping the blood Mariana explained, "I'm a healer. And I'm willing to serve the Dark Lord if he will have me." Lord Voldemort watched with interest as the blood ceased pouring out of the gash. She looked up at him with confidence and said, "I can do all this without a wand, without potions, and without spells. I can do this with just the touch of my hands." She closed her eyes and continued to concentrate on healing it completely.

"Bella, Severus, Narcissa. Stop playing with each other and come watch this," The Dark Lord said as if herding in a group of children.

When Mariana was done, she wiped the blood away with her own robes and then took an exhausted step back. Narcissa rushed to her son's side to ensure Mariana had done a thorough job and used the _scourgify_ spell to clean up the bloody mess.

Lord Voldemort remarked, "Fascinating. I thought your kind died out generations ago."

"The Dark Lord doesn't need your silly parlor tricks," said Bellatrix with a hint of jealousy.

Mariana proposed, "I understand that we are on the verge of war. I'm sure the Dark Lord could figure out a way to make my power useful against his enemies."

"Perhaps," pondered Lord Voldemort and addressed the girl directly, enchanting her with his snake-like stare, "What is your name?"

Mariana dropped in a low curtsey and bowed her head. "Mariana, my lord. Mariana Pagan."

"Come with me, my child. I may just have a use for you yet," he said as he walked towards the drawing room beyond the foyer and bade her to follow. Bellatrix swiftly trailed them, but he closed the door and commanded that he not be disturbed.


	13. Chapter 13: Choice, Not Fate part 2

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 13: Choice, Not Fate (Part II)

_Author's Note:_ I'm still looking for a beta, since the person who beta-ed for me had to step down (he's really busy with paid freelance work). But I'm still posting chapters just because I've written way ahead and I don't want to keep you all waiting too long. Chapter 12 was not beta-ed, and neither is this one. If you notice anything that needs tweaking, such as grammatical errors or plot details, let me know. And please contact me if you'd like to beta the rest of the story.

--

Malfoy Manor had always been Draco's palace of refuge. It was where he was born, where he was schooled for his first eleven years, and where he would probably call home for the rest of his life. Draco lived like a sheltered prince at the manor. With servants at his beckon call, ready to fulfill his every whim, he had no reason to leave. Everything he could ever want could be found at, or brought to, the manor. Draco had all sorts of things to entertain him: a full sized quidditch pitch, a menagerie of exotic animals, a vast library of books on his favorite subjects and a governess to read them to him, both an indoor and an outdoor swimming pool, and a well-stocked lake for fishing or boating. There was a whole wing dedicated to his amusement with rooms filled with toys he'd outgrown and magical gadgets he'd become bored of. In Draco's wing of the house there was also a music room, a game room, a moving picture room, a room for practicing dueling and hand-to-hand combat with his personal trainer, and his own drawing room for entertaining friends in high society style. Draco's parents bought him everything he wanted, and everything they thought he might like. Even his playmates could be bought. His parents were the anchors firmly securing the manor to the center of Draco's world. Life at Malfoy Manor was relatively constant. Things hadn't changed for as long as Draco had known, and probably for as long as the estate stood on the property, for seven generations of his mother's family.

When Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban late last spring, it was like the manor had gone up in flames. Draco's whole world might as well have been taken from him when his father was so suddenly uprooted from his life. Soon after, the Ministry raided Malfoy Manor and took things they felt were used for dark purposes, leaving Draco feeling utterly violated. Some of those artifacts were priceless family heirlooms, and they were treated as rubbish, along with the rest of his home, as Ministry officials stomped through the manor with little regard for the value (both sentimental and monetary) of the things they were rummaging through. His palace of refuge was no longer a safe haven, and his father was no longer the king of their castle. His mother quickly took charge as head of the house and protected her only son, the heir to both the Malfoy and Black fortune, with the ferocity of a tigress. Of course, Narcissa had always wavered on that fine line between doting mother and overprotective mother. With her husband in prison and the future of their family at stake, she hovered over Draco's every action.

It was not a secret in their family that both his parents and many of his aunts and uncles were all Death Eaters, though they rarely explicitly spoke of it until Lord Voldemort's irrefutable return. It was not a surprise then, when Draco was made a Death Eater after his father was apprehended. After all, Draco had been groomed to be a Death Eater, in the image of his father, for his whole life. It _was_ surprising, however, that Draco was let into Lord Voldemort's inner circle so soon and at such a young age. Even his mother hadn't been let into this elite group of Death Eaters after a lifetime of service. Draco, though quite young, was not too naïve to realize that being in the inner circle was like being put on the front line in battle, and that he was ill equipped to fight. Thus, when his mother uncharacteristically offered up her son in such a dangerous capacity, Draco felt somewhat betrayed. To make matters worse, it appeared that Lord Voldemort was slowly turning Malfoy Manor into the Death Eaters' headquarters, and Draco's mother did nothing to stop it. The Dark Lord even forced Narcissa to let all the servants go (except their house elf), such was his distrust of all outsiders. So all summer long, seedy characters were free to come in and out of his home at all hours of the night, even being so bold as to intrude into the wing of the mansion that housed the family sleeping quarters. They drank his father's good French wine and ordered the house elf around as if they were entitled to do so. His aunt Bellatrix even encouraged the debauchery.

When the Dark Lord bestowed him with the task of killing the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Draco could only accept his fate and hope for the best. There was little his mother could do to help him, and he was too proud to ask for help anyway. The burden weighed on him heavily all year. There was so much at stake. His success would mean the restoration of three things: his family name, Lord Voldemort's ruling power, and Malfoy Manor to the way it had always been. It was too much responsibility for a sixteen-year-old to bear. His health suffered. He didn't sleep well and didn't eat much. His grades plummeted because he couldn't concentrate in class and shirked-off his studies. One of the most horrible feelings was the fear of going back to the manor. It didn't feel like home anymore. It felt eerily empty without his father. It didn't feel safe anymore. In fact, he felt safer at Hogwarts – that was the only place where Draco knew he would never see the Dark Lord. So he didn't come home for holidays and instead found refuge in the solitude of the school's quiet corridors.

Tonight was the first time Draco had been home since he left it in September. His king-sized bed felt too big and foreign to him as he lay awake reflecting upon what happened that evening. It played out in his head over and over again, haunting his thoughts to the point of torture. Images, as clear as photographs, were burned into his mind. He thought of the old headmaster smiling down upon him warmly despite being threatened with Draco's wand – in that moment, he knew he didn't want Dumbledore dead. When he told the headmaster about how he was able to let in the Death Eaters, he thought he saw a glint of pride in Dumbledore's eye. All these years, he'd yearned for some inkling of approval, and in the headmaster's final hour, he finally bestowed it upon him. Draco remembered the way that kind and gentle face turned weak and sallow as Dumbledore pleaded with Professor Snape. For a split second, he actually felt angry with the professor, more because he took Dumbledore's life than because he stole Draco's glory. The fact of the matter was, Snape essentially saved Draco's life, so he couldn't stay angry with him. He was relieved that he was spared the wrath of the Drak Lord's anger, but wasn't foolish enough to believe he would be safe for very long. Emblazoned upon his mind now was the image of the terrifying evil of the Dark Lord's red-eyed stare. Until now, Draco could still feel his penetrating gaze upon him. He wouldn't close his eyes, despite how exhausted he was, because he feared opening them to find Lord Voldemort there.

There was no use trying to sleep anymore. He got up from bed and shuffled tiredly into his bathroom. He flicked on the lights with his wand and quickly shut his eyes from the glaring brightness reflecting off the many mirrors and white marble. When his eyes adjusted, he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink and cringed. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles beneath them. He appeared paler than usual and his cheeks were a bit hollow. Draco looked like hell. He started a bath with the swish of his wand and disrobed. He examined his naked body in the full-length mirror on the wall. He had lost some weight in the past month and was looking bony. There was some dried blood on his collarbone. Draco had such a traumatic night that he almost forgot about Mariana. Because he had been in a state of shock, he didn't even feel pain when she had slashed his throat. He knew she played dirty, but had no idea she'd go this far. A part of him actually felt oddly excited by it, as he replayed the incident in his mind while he stared blankly into the mirror. In that moment, she was so powerful and confident in the face of the Dark Lord, and he envied her. He searched his reflection for any sign of a cut or even a scar but only found perfect, white skin. Draco traced a finger over his neck as if caressing a phantom touch left on his skin. He remembered the heat of Mariana's hand on his throat. It was the same intense sensation every time she did that weird hands-on healing thing to him. Not only did she restore him, she renewed him. It was an addictive feeling, almost as good as when they'd had sex. Draco could almost forgive her for any harm she'd inflicted upon him just to feel her warm hands instilling life into his body. Just thinking about it was getting him aroused. He slipped into the bath and let the water soothe his tense muscles and his ravaged nerves. As he stroked himself he thought, _what I wouldn't give right now for a really good fuck to make everything go away_, if only for a moment.

--

Mariana emerged from the drawing room almost thirty minutes after the Dark Lord led her inside. Draco, Narcissa, and Bellatrix had retired to their rooms for the night as it was quite late. Professor Snape was waiting in the foyer, just outside the drawing room door. The girl looked pale and drained as she collapsed into his arms. Lord Voldemort came out, unconcerned with Mariana's condition and ordered, "The girl will be staying here until I decide what to do with her further."

Snape looked puzzled, "Here, my lord?"

"Yes, Severus. Here. She is one of us now." With those parting words, the Dark Lord disapparated.

The professor looked down at the girl and panicked. How could he have let this happen? He led an innocent student to the headquarters of The Death Eaters, and now, by some whim of the Dark Lord, she was one of _them_. He would have to find a way to get her out of this. He used a feather light charm on her body and carried her back into the drawing room where he placed her on the sofa. Mariana was still conscious, but barely so.

She sleepily looked up at him and spoke weakly, "Severus, I always suspected your loyalties remained with the Dark Lord."

If she were not in such a weakened state he would have reprimanded her for addressing him with such lack of respect. "What did he do to you?" he asked in an even tone without betraying his worry.

"He let me touch him. He actually let me touch him," she said with her smile conveying the excitement that her tired voice could not. "I healed him. The Dark Lord. And now I'm a Death Eater, just like you, Severus,"she said before slipping into a deep sleep with a look of contentment on her face.

Snape lingered for a while. His demeanor softened knowing nobody could witness it. He sat on the floor beside the couch and watched Mariana as she slept. Her hand dangled limply over the side of the sofa and he gently grasped it. He thought soberly to himself. He had taken more than one life tonight because from now on, Mariana's life would not be her own, so long as she remained the servant of the Dark Lord. He should have done something more to keep her from the dark wizard's grasp. Severus knew how seductive Lord Voldemort could be for he too fell prey to him at a young age. In a way, he grieved more right now for Mariana's lost innocence than for the life of his true master, Albus.

There was no room to mourn the slain headmaster, for spite began to fill his thoughts. He knew he should not have taken Dumbledore's life, even if he did promise to do so in a secret pact many months ago. He knew that doing so would condemn him in the eyes of all those for whom he worked so hard to gain trust. Maybe he shouldn't have put so much faith in the old man's master plan. What good would it do? He may have spared young Malfoy the wrath of the Dark Lord for now, but probably not for long. Severus knew the boy was not meant to be a Death Eater and would fail sooner than later with deadly consequences. Killing Albus seemed meaningless – the whim of an ageing wizard who was beginning to lose reason. Dumbledore's real motives were rather shallow and selfish – Severus was to kill him so that he didn't have to die a slow death from the ravages of the cursed horcrux. Meanwhile, Severus would slowly die inside.

He looked at Mariana's peaceful face and wondered how such a sweet looking child could be so bold. He admitted to himself that he was horrified when he saw her slit open Draco's throat with such conviction. He wondered, could Mariana kill for the Dark Lord? Did she have it in her? Even if she did, Severus wouldn't let it get that far. He vowed to be her protector, just as he had been to Draco. She stirred, and he moved back swiftly, dropping her hand.

Her eyes remained closed and her voice drowsy as if in dream as she moaned, "Kiss me again, Severus."

By her slow, rhythmic breathing pattern, he could tell Mariana was indeed sleeping. Just to be sure, he said in a low and grave voice, "Miss Pagan?" She did not answer, so he relaxed again and continued to study the girl, trying to read her face like a book. Mariana was indeed beautiful, but not in the pure, angelic way that Lilly Evans was beautiful. Mariana was like the delicate, poison Digoxin flower which entrances people to touch it only to meet their death upon doing so. Her features were soft, with a captivating twinkle in her dark eyes that he could not escape meeting with his own every time she looked up at him in class. Her mouth was sensually fleshy, like the rest of her body, and almost begged to be touched much like the Digoxin flower. Comparatively, there was something about Lilly that kept Severus at a distance, though her personality transcended her looks and made her approachable. His attraction to Lilly had always been secret, for he valued her friendship too much to risk losing her trust. Mariana was the opposite of Lilly. It was forbidden to approach the girl in the manner that her attractiveness commanded – in a completely inappropriate way. Yet even now, Severus found himself leaning in close again, wanting to taste her lips, ensnared by her sinister beauty. He was close enough to be drawn in by her sweet scent emanating from her neck. He closed his eyes and could feel her breathing on his face. His lips were but an inch from hers when he stopped himself, his eyes flung open, and he turned away feeling slightly sickened.

He rose from the floor and sat in an adjacent armchair. As he watched the sleeping girl he thought, _there is definitely something wrong Miss Pagan._ What would make a pretty young woman dream about him - an asexual teacher practically old enough to be her father? And furthermore, what would compel her to join forces with the Dark Lord? He couldn't begin to fathom an answer to the former question, but he had a thought about the latter. Severus, like Mariana, was teased incessantly as a child. There was something very attractive about the Dark Lord to someone so powerless and young. He held the promise of making you into someone powerful, even if simply by association. He had a way of making you feel that you were important, though in reality, you were just a pawn in his selfish game.

--

"Miss? Excuse me, Miss?" Said a small, sheepish voice coming slowly to the forefront of Mariana's consciousness. "Miss, Tink feels so sorry to wake you, but Miss is requested at breakfast," the voice continued to rouse her out of her deep sleep.

Mariana reluctantly opened one eye to find another huge blue eye staring at her. She quickly shut her eye from the sting of sunlight assaulting her retina. The small voice pestered on, now being so bold as to tug incessantly on Mariana's sleeve.

"Go away. I'm not going to class today," said Mariana with eyes squeezing shut to attempt to block the light infiltrating her eyelids.

"Mistress Malfoy insists you come to breakfast. Everybody is already sitting down at the table. Mistress will be very angry with Tink if Miss does not come to breakfast."

_Malfoy?_ That one word yanked her from her sleepiness and reminded Mariana of where she was and what brought her there. _Merlin's beard, it wasn't just a dream!_ Mariana sat up with a jolt and found a house elf standing at her feet, staring up at her. The elf tugged at the cuff of Mariana's sleeve and said insistently, "Please follow Tink. Mistress Malfoy does not like to be kept waiting and Tink will be punished if Miss does not come soon."

Mariana shook the house elf off her arm and said, "Alright, alright. Just give me a second to freshen up." She hastily charmed herself to look more presentable, but would have preferred to see a bathroom first. She felt awkward showing herself in public without first going through her daily beauty ritual. She looked into a large gilded mirror on the gaudily papered wall above the fireplace and was appalled at her appearance. It looked as though she hadn't slept in several nights – she had bags under her bloodshot eyes and her skin lacked its usual youthful radiance. Last night the Dark Lord had held her hand in his bony grasp for what seemed an eternity, draining Mariana of some life in order to restore his own. The result on her body was like that of instantly ageing five years and waking up with a mean hangover. She couldn't face Draco and his mother looking like this.

"On second thought, I think I'll skip breakfast," Mariana said.

The elf began to panic and resumed tugging at Mariana's sleeve. "But Miss, you must. Don't worry about how Miss looks. Tink thinks Miss looks pretty."

"Pretty? To a house elf, yes, but I look horrid!" Mariana said as she fussed with her hair and charmed it into a more suitable fashion.

"Let Tink help." The house elf snapped her finger at her and a puff of smoke erupted around Mariana's head. When the smoke cleared, she looked into the mirror. She was perfectly made up, and even wearing her favourite shade of lip-gloss.

"Fabulous!" Mariana exclaimed, more at her self than at the work of the elf, and followed the little creature out of the room.

Malfoy Manor was even more resplendent in the daytime, gleaming like an intricately cut diamond in the sun. Just outside the drawing room doors was a grand entrance atrium with a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the cathedral ceiling, sumptuous oriental rugs on the stone floor, and two marble staircases curving up to a mezzanine on the second floor. Ancestral portraits hung on the wall looking haughty along side paintings of Draco and his parents striking regal poses. From a wedding portrait, Narcissa snapped at Mariana as she walked passed, "About time you woke up!" Lucius gave a slightly lascivious smile and raised an eyebrow. From another picture, Draco sneered down at her, wearing a black, mink cape and dragon skin pants with gloves to match. Mariana snickered at how ridiculously self-important everyone looked in their portraits.

She followed Tink into a corridor off the entrance hall. It seemed to go on for miles, with doors along both sides. The black, felt fleur-de-lis pattern of the wallpaper and the black-and-white checkered tile floor was almost hypnotizing as the two whizzed down the corridor. They reached what must have been the back of the house, which was practically a wall of windows. There was a huge solarium filled with exotic potted plants leading out to a terrace. Through the glass, Mariana could see figures sitting at a table outside. She straightened her robes before stepping through the glass double doors. Narcissa sat at the head of the table tapping her red manicured nails on the frosted glass top. Bellatrix sat adjacent to her, wearing large sunglasses and smoking a cigarette to her sister's dismay. Draco was at the foot of the table poking at a plate of eggs with little interest in eating. Professor Snape sat adjacent to him, sipping a cup of tea and looking annoyed at the sun. Nobody spoke or looked up at Mariana as she stood on the terrace wondering where she should sit. She moved towards the empty seat adjacent to Draco, opposite the professor.

"Don't sit there, sit here," said Narcissa a little too briskly for Mariana's liking and motioned towards the seat opposite Bellatrix, next to Snape. She must have realized she was being a bit rude and added, "please," with a forced smile. Mariana thought Draco's mother wanted to put as much distance between her son and the girl who sliced his throat just hours before. As Mariana sat down, Bellatrix blew a puff of smoke towards her face and flashed a smile like her sister's, though more sinister. Narcissa remarked, "I apologize on behalf of my house elf for waking you." Mariana relaxed slightly with this bit of amicability, but the nice gesture was soon squashed when the blonde woman added, "However, I cannot have people sleeping all day in my drawing room." She swiftly turned to the elf before Mariana could get in a word and asked, "Tink, did you remember to pick up the paper from the doorstep? You're always forgetting."

The house elf produced a copy of The Daily Prophet and handed it to her mistress, imploring with her huge eyes, "Tink is sorry, Mistress Malfoy. Tink will try harder to remember to have the paper ready when Mistress comes to breakfast." Narcissa did not acknowledge the elf's apology and snatched the paper away. She hid behind it, reading, ignoring everybody at the table. This added to Mariana's discomfort. Tink tugged on her sleeve and asked, "What would Miss be liking for breakfast?"

"Just coffee, thanks," Mariana replied.

Tink turned to Draco and asked, "Would Master Draco be needing more hot chocolate?"

"Yes. Not too hot," said the boy distantly as he continued to poke at his eggs.

Narcissa looked up from her paper and exclaimed with the excitement of a proud parent, "Darling! You made the front page of the Daily Prophet!" Draco looked up with mild interest as his mother turned the paper around to show off his accomplishments as if it were a pretty drawing he'd made at school.

"_DUMBLEDORE DEAD!"_ was the main headline blazoned across the front page. She pointed to the headline of the story beneath it that read, "_Hogwarts Professor and Student Missing in Aftermath of Headmaster's Mysterious Death."_

"Read it to us, Cissy," said Bellatrix lazily as she leaned back in her chair and took another puff of her cigarette.

Narcissa obliged. "After Albus Dumbledore was found dead on the grounds of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was discovered that professor Severus Snape was missing, as well as sixth-year Slytherin student, Draco Malfoy, son of philanthropist Lucius Malfoy. Snape was head of Slytherin house and taught Potions for several years before taking on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. It is suspected that both the professor and student were abducted by Death Eaters who were mysteriously able to breech the heavily fortified wards surrounding the school."

Bellatrix interjected, "Isn't it obvious why Severus and Draco went missing? Are the people at The Daily Prophet really that thick?"

"Oh, don't be so naïve, Bella," remarked Narcissa, "They know why. They also know what will happen to them if they publish the real story."

"I see The Daily Prophet has wised up since I used to read it," said Bellatrix.

Naricssa replied, "It's been many years since you read the paper, Bella. Shall I go on?" Bellatrix waved her cigarette at her sister, motioning for her to continue. Narcissa read, "Fellow student Pansy Parkinson told The Daily Prophet, 'Draco looked up to Professor Snape so much, I wouldn't be surprised if he was kidnapped while trying to protect him.' The distraught girl went on to say through tears, 'Draco is such a beloved friend and so many people care about him. I surely hope he's found unharmed.' All staff members declined to comment on the disappearances." She paused and looked up from the paper to say dotingly, "Aw, your friends miss you already, Draco."

Draco didn't look up from his plate and said evenly, "She's not my friend anymore. She probably just said that to get her name in the paper."

"Don't be ridiculous. You and Pansy have been dear friends since birth," said Narcissa to her son and then went on to read, "In what appears to be an unrelated incident, Hogwart's student, Mariana Pagan, daughter of Puddlemere United coach, Roderigo Pagan, and Spanish socialite, Esperanza Moreno Pagan, disappeared last night as well." Narcissa looked at Mariana and said, "I know Espy. We used to be on the board of The Witches' Philanthropic Association together. She's a lovely witch. Comes from fine stock. I would never have guessed you were her daughter." Mariana forced a smile. Narcissa continued to read, "Coincidentally, Mariana is also a sixth-year Slytherin student. Classmate Theodore Nott Jr. told authorities that she met with Puddlemere United keeper, Oliver Wood, in Hogsmeade the night of her disappearance. The quidditch star was brought in for questioning early this morning just before press time. The Daily Prophet will bring you more details as they come. If you have any information that will help in the recovery of Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, or Mariana Pagan, please contact the authorities immediately."

Bellatrix laughed, "It appears we are housing the wizarding world's three most wanted. What exactly was your role in last night's victory, girl?" she pointed her cigarette at Mariana.

"Honestly, I had nothing to do with it. I just wanted to make sure Draco was alright," she said.

"How sweet. And how does sneaking out to meet older boys behind your boyfriend's back factor in with ensuring Draco's well-being?" asked Bellatrix confrontationally.

Draco finally perked up to say, "Look. She's not my girlfriend, okay? We had a . . . a thing a while back and now its over. I don't know why she won't leave me alone."

Mariana jumped to her own defense, "Oh. I see. Should I have just left you dangling from the gates of Hogwarts for the Dementors to have their way with you? Should I have left you with a broken arm?"

Narcissa countered vehemently, her eyes shooting daggers at Mariana. "That doesn't make up for the fact that you sliced Draco's throat open. You could have killed my son, you ruthless girl."

"I had absolutely no intention to kill Draco. I wanted to prove a point to the Dark Lord," declared Mariana.

"What did you want to prove to him? That you were fucking mental?" asked Draco sarcastically.

His mother reflexively reprimanded, "Don't use that sort of language at the table, Draco." He ignored her.

Mariana explained, "I wanted to show the Dark Lord that I could be useful to him."

"I don't care that you're a healer or whatnot." Narcissa crossed her arms and intoned slowly with much spite, "You hurt my son."

"I'm sorry it had to be Draco, but he was the easiest target. His guard was down and he was the only one without a wand drawn." Mariana had no regrets and was careful not to fully apologize for her actions.

Bellatrix asked with envious curiosity, "So what did our master ask you to do when he took you into the drawing room?"

"He told me he would make me a Death Eater if I would heal him," Mariana said proudly.

"What do you mean, heal?" Bellatrix questioned further.

Professor Snape explained, "Her power not only heals, it can also fortify someone's physical being by transferring her life force." The professor added his thoughts on Mariana's actions, "It was foolish of you, Miss Pagan. Now you've gotten yourself in deeper than you can handle."

"Well, I can see how appreciated and welcome I am here," Mariana said facetiously as she rose from the table. "I suppose I'll leave now," she added, sounding annoyed rather than hurt.

Professor Snape stopped her. "You can't leave. You are to stay here as per the orders of the Dark Lord."

As if it were the most outlandish suggestion, Bellatrix questioned, "The Dark Lord? Her? Stay with us?"

"She knows too much already. We can't have her running free out there," said Snape.

To which Bellatrix replied, "Which is why I suggested that we kill her."

"If it is the Dark Lord's wishes, for her to stay, who are we to argue?" interjected Narcissa in a defeated tone. Bellatrix backed down. The blonde woman snapped at her house elf, "Tink. Prepare the guest cottage." The elf promptly disapparated. Narcissa then addressed Mariana, "I would prefer if you would keep to your guest quarters unless called upon and refrain from wandering the main house. Anyway, the cottage is well equipped. You shouldn't need anything from here. The elf is also at your disposal."

"Fine with me. I'd like to excuse myself from breakfast and go there now if I may," said Mariana politely with a touch of coolness.

Narcissa pointed to the grounds beyond the terrace and directed, "It's past the garden, next to the pool."

Draco quickly rose from the table and said, "I'll take her there."

"There's no need, darling. I'm sure she can find -"

"I insist," he said hastily.

His mother reluctantly excused the two with a wave of her hand and a wary look on her face. "Keep your wand out, don't let her walk behind you, and come back straight away."

Draco escorted Mariana from the terrace down a set of stone stairs that lead to a well-manicured, formal garden. They walked on a gravel path through a large trellis covered with morning glories, passed a babbling fountain.

Beyond the garden was a huge expanse of grassy lawn that gently sloped down to a small lake with a boat dock. On the other side of the lake was thick woodland. Mariana paused to admire the enormity of the grounds. "Merlin's beard, Draco. I knew your family was rich, but I had no idea you were _this_ rich. Is all of this your property?"

Draco stopped walking when he realized Mariana was no longer following. He turned around and said in a distant, distracted sort of way, "It's brilliant, isn't it? And it will all be mine some day."

"So where, exactly, is this guest cottage of yours, and will we be needing brooms to get there?" Mariana joked.

Draco motioned for her to follow as he made a left turn towards a wall of hedges. They walked through a clearing in the hedge wall and onto a stone patio surrounding a large rectangular swimming pool. On the other side of the pool was a Tudor cottage, though it was the size of a small house. The cottage had it's own informal garden of wild flowers separating it from the pool deck by a picket fence. "You're staying here."

Mariana looked pleased. "Right. It's quite lovely, actually. Am I allowed to use the pool?"

"I guess so. Nobody ever does," he answered distractedly and then revealed his motivation for escorting her to the cottage, "Come on inside. I want to talk to you."

Mariana reached into her robe pocket and clutched her wand as she apprehensively entered the cottage. It looked purposely rustic in its country-kitsch interior design. There was a staircase leading up to what was probably a bedroom. To the right of the stairs was a drawing room, to the left a hallway leading to a sitting room and kitchen. Draco and Mariana stood just inside.

Draco looked grave as he said, "I think you should leave. Go back to your parents and run away with them. Someplace out of the country where You-Know-Who can't find you. This may be your last chance at escape."

Mariana looked amused and giggled at Draco's seriousness. "Why in Merlin's name would I want to do that?"

Impatiently, he answered, "I understand you had some sort of sick fantasy you wanted to fulfill by meeting the Dark Lord. Now you've met him, you've satisfied your curiosity, and you can leave it there."

"What, and let you have all the fun?" she mused.

Draco snapped, "Do you think this is a game? These people are criminally insane. They're murderers. They're sick. Sadistic. They don't play nice, and they don' care if you're just a teenager."

"If you're so disillusioned with the Death Eaters, why don't _you_ leave?" Mariana challenged.

"You know who my family is. I hardly have a choice, whereas _you_ do."

"And I _chose_ to join the Dark Lord," she said definitively.

Draco shook his head and started towards the door. "Fine. It's your life."

Mariana stopped him. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Despite popular belief, I'm not a complete asshole," said Draco, affronted. He walked back towards her and drawled, "And I know that _I'm _the real reason why you're here."

"What are you talking about?" she huffed.

Draco leaned in closer with a smug look on his face. "Mariana, I saw your patronus."

Mariana shook her head, "You're talking nonsense, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Your patronus is a dragon. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why."

She could feel her cheeks flush and turned away in embarrassment. Mariana then quickly recovered her composure to snarl, "You are so fucking self-centered. I don't give a shit about you."

Draco pressed on, clearly enjoying making her squirm. "Then why did you bother saving me from the Dementors? Or fixing my broken arm? And don't forget you fixed my nose after your poofter of a friend broke it, and you healed my scars from the duel with Potter. Oh, and you fucked me. Twice. Don't tell me you don't give a shit about me. "

Mariana countered, "After all the nasty things I've done to you, the latest of which included cutting your throat open, you still think I have a ridiculous crush on you? What about all the horrible things you've done to me over the past _six_ years?! Do you honestly believe I still have some kind of stupid sentimental feelings for you after all this?"

Draco crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, Slytherins do have an unusual way of showing affection."

"Is this your round about way of saying that you care about me?" she asked suspiciously with a hint of disgust.

He answered casually, "No. Professor Snape told me to talk to you, actually."

She looked slightly taken aback and asked, "What? Professor Snape told you to tell me to run away with my family?"

"Not in those words exactly. He asked me to convince you not to get in any deeper. But I figured, you're already in, and there is no easy way to get out, other than running away or . . . death."

Mariana said curtly, "Look. You said what you had to say, now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." The exhaustion of last night's events were weighing down on her, from her tryst with Oliver to the over extension of her healing power. She didn't want to deal with Draco right now and went upstairs to sleep away the rest of the day.

Late the following morning, Draco came back to the guest cottage. Mariana was having a swim in the pool. He stood at the edge of the pool on the flagstone patio and looked on with amusement.

"My mother would have a fit if she knew you were swimming naked in our pool," Draco said with a lascivious grin on his face.

Mariana swam to the side of the pool where Draco stood and then hung onto the edge. "Well, I hardly had time to pack my bathing suit before I came here. Besides, I needed something to do in the buff while your elf washes my one and only outfit."

"Have you no shame, girl?" he asked.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before. On numerous occasions."

"Four occasions, if I recall correctly," he smirked.

"Well, are you going to just stand there gawking?"

Draco turned serious. "We need to talk."

"What is it now?" Mariana knew nothing good ever followed those words from the boy's mouth.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?" Mariana shook her head. "Well, you'd better come out of the pool then." Draco retrieved her towel and then held it open at the top of the ladder leading out of the deep end of the pool. He turned his face away out of uncharacteristic decency as Mariana wrapped herself in the towel. "Let's go inside. You should get dressed."

Mariana obliged, excusing her self for a moment to put on her neatly pressed robes while Draco waited in the sitting room. When she returned, she sat on the couch next to the boy who held his head in his hands. "I did warn you, Mariana. You obviously weren't aware of what these people are really capable of. Now, I'm afraid you've lost your opportunity to turn back." Draco pulled a folded page of newspaper from the inside of his blazer and hesitated before handing it to Mariana.

"What is it Draco? Let me see it," she said nervously.

Draco unfolded what was the front page of today's Daily Prophet and gave it to Mariana.

The headline read:

MISSING HOGWARTS STUDENT FOUND MURDERED, QUIDDITCH STAR NUMBER-ONE SUSPECT

Mariana looked up in disbelief. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I'm afraid not," Draco said gravely.

Mariana continued to read the article:

One day after seventeen-year-old Hogwarts student, Mariana Pagan, was reported missing from campus, her body was discovered in the Shrieking Shack of Hogsmeade.

The entire town was searched, in addition to the school, the morning after her disappearance Saturday evening. Investigators were also on the lookout for Hogwart's professor Severus Snape and student Draco Malfoy, who both went missing the same night in the aftermath of the Death Eater raid on Hogwarts and the headmaster's murder. Devon Wilkshire of the Ministry's department of Missing Witches and Wizards made the gruesome discovery late Sunday night. Mariana had been strangled to death and her body dumped into a small closet. Investigators believe her murderer killed her elsewhere and then hid the body in the shack.

Mariana Pagan was the daughter of Roderigo Pagan, Puddlemere United coach. Following her disappearance, Mariana's best friend, fellow student Theodore Nott Jr., told investigators she went to meet Puddlemere United keeper, Oliver Wood, in Hogsmeade Saturday afternoon. Ministry officers quickly found Wood at the Hogshead Inn and detained him for questioning. Interestingly, the star quidditch player revealed he had been carrying on a secret relationship with Pagan since last summer and asked her to marry him Saturday night. Mariana rejected his proposal and Wood claims they split amicably. The authorities believe Oliver was the last person to see Mariana alive and feel he has a strong enough motive to be named their number-one suspect in the case. Wood denies the charges. Could this charismatic, young celebrity be capable of murder? The Ministry certainly thought so, and arrested Mariana's jilted lover just hours before The Daily Prophet went to press. He is now being held in the Ministry dungeons awaiting further investigation.

The Pagan family declined to comment during this very difficult time of mourning. Family representatives told The Daily Prophet that, out of respect for Albus Dumbledore, Mariana's funeral will be held one week after memorial services for the slain Hogwart's headmaster. Her memorial will be held at the First Unitarian Church of Puddlemere prior to her internment in the family crypt in Barcelona, Spain. A candlelight vigil to honor the murdered student will take place at Hogwarts tomorrow night at 8 O'clock in the Great Hall.

--

Mariana sat stunned, unable to speak for a long minute after reading the article, while Draco sat next to her obligingly. She dropped the article onto the floor and leaned back in the sofa, clutching her legs to her body. "I don't understand," she said weakly.

"If the Dark Lord wants you dead, without you actually being dead, he can make it happen. He's that powerful, and that well connected," explained Draco plainly.

She stared at the picture of Oliver beneath the headline. He looked forlorn and confused with his hands bound behind his back as he was being taken into Ministry custody. "Oh, my god," Mariana gasped and placed her hand on her mouth, on the verge of tears. "Oh, my god. I have to do something."

"There's nothing you can do. Don't you see? If you try to do anything, you'll be killed for real," said Draco in a defeated tone, revealing his own personal predicament.

Mariana broke down and began to cry into her knees. Draco sat beside her, uncomfortable with her outpouring of emotion, and looked unsure of what to do about it. He was about to put a hesitant consoling hand on her shoulder when she sobbed, "Oh, my poor, sweet Oliver. They're going to send him to Azkaban for sure."

Draco snatched his hand away and spat, "You're worried about your stupid boyfriend at a time like this? What about your family?"

Mariana sniffed and scoffed at the same time, "My parent's are probably relieved that I'm dead. Or embarrassed at the whole scandal it's causing. They don't care about me."

"What about you?! Don't you care about yourself? You don't exist anymore!" Draco raised his voice incredulously.

"You're so naïve, Draco," Mariana wiped away her tears and sighed. "This is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I can go on living, leaving my old life behind, no strings attached."

Draco stood up and said, "Maybe you_ are_ sick enough to be one of _them_," spitting out the last word scornfully.

Mariana looked up and corrected him. "Them? You mean _us_. Did you forget that you're a Death Eater too?"

Draco sat up, started towards the door, paused before exiting, and said over his shoulder, "He's coming. Tonight. There's a meeting in the drawing room at seven. Don't be late."

"Draco, wait," she got up from the couch and halted him in the doorway. Draco turned around to face her. "Thank you for showing me the article. You didn't have to, and I appreciate it."

"Someone had to," he said coldly.

Mariana put a hand on his arm and said earnestly, though with much difficulty, "And . . . I'm sorry. . . about the whole neck slashing thing."

He replied in the same cold tone, coming somewhat short of forgiveness, "Yeah, well, you did what any true Slytherin would have done, myself included."

There was a pregnant pause between them as they stood looking at each other, unsure of what to make of their exchange. They could both feel that they had come to some sort of truce, but were unwilling to officially recognize it by putting it into words. Draco finally broke the silence and said, "Remember, seven O'clock. Try to get there early, before he does."


	14. Chapter 14: Life in Death

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 14: Life in Death

Author's Note: Thanks, Ela Pace, for beta reading! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with wizard rock stuff. Just say no to drugs.

For whatever reason, Draco felt somewhat responsible for leading Mariana to her doom. If he hadn't been so stupid and got himself caught on the gates while trying to escape the school grounds, she would never have seen him. She would not have followed him to Malfoy Manor and met the Dark Lord. The guilt from this, on top of his monumental failure at killing Dumbledore and his disenchantment with the Death Eaters, weighed down on him heavily as he sulked in the armchair by the fireplace in the drawing room. It was an odd twist of fate. Mariana was now on her way to becoming a Death Eater because of him. Draco couldn't understand why else she would want to serve You-Know-Who. She never expressed any strong opinions about blood status, or hatred of muggles, or any of Lord Voldemort's ideals. She didn't come from a family with any ties to Death Eaters. Yet she wanted to be one of them so badly that she slit Draco's throat in front of his own mother just to impress The Dark Lord. Whereas Draco, who had been groomed to be a Death Eater since birth, so badly wished he could break free from their suffocating grasp. Dumbledore even asked him to come over to his side and went so far as to offer his protection. But he couldn't do that to his family; he couldn't hurt and humiliate them like that. His parents would definitely not follow him into hiding. He knew they would never dare turn their backs on the Dark Lord, although more out of fear than loyalty. 

The door opened causing him to sit up with a jolt of dread and anticipation. It was merely his mother who walked in, followed by Bellatrix and Professor Snape.

"Get up, Draco. You know that's the Dark Lord's favorite chair," his aunt snapped.

Draco lazily transplanted him self onto the white, satin chaise lounge and put his head down on the seat back.

"Why so glum, darling?" his mother asked him, stroking his hair affectionately.

He replied sarcastically, "Oh, no reason, mum. Everything's just dandy now, isn't it?"

"Don't be such a spoiled brat. You're lucky you're still in His good graces," reprimanded Bellatrix.

Professor Snape stood by the fireplace, leaning on the black marble mantle and looked at the clock by his elbow. "Where is Miss Pagan? You did tell her about the meeting, didn't you?" he asked, looking at Draco who simply nodded and continued staring absentmindedly at the Oriental rug.

"Does she know about, well, you-know-what?" asked Draco's mother. He gave another silent answer in the affirmative. She sighed with mild, misdirected sympathy, "Poor Espy. I should send her a condolence letter and some flowers."

The door opened and everybody looked up expectantly. When Mariana walked in, everyone relaxed a fraction. "Good. We're all here. He should be arriving any minute," said Professor Snape.

"I need a drink," declared Bellatrix as she opened the liquor cabinet beside the fireplace. "Anyone else fancy something?"

"I could use a shot of firewhiskey," declared Professor Snape.

"Me too," Draco and Mariana said in unison. They briefly glanced at each other. Mariana looked nervous and uneasy.

Bellatrix enchanted a bottle to pour shots into four crystal tumblers and said, "Then firewhiskey all around, it is. Except you, Cissy. I know you prefer your pinot noir."

Draco's mother raised an eyebrow. "Are you giving alcohol to my son?" 

"He's allowed. He's seventeen," said Bellatrix as she handed a tumbler to Draco.

His mother reprimanded, "Just because he's allowed to doesn't mean he should."

Before the two sisters could get further into a heated debate over Draco's alcohol consumption, the door opened. Everyone in the room stopped in their tracks and fell to one knee with heads bowed low.

"You may rise," said the Dark Lord as he seemed to float over to his preferred chair in front of the fire and sat down. The others took their seats. 

Draco sat stiffly on the chaise lounge and avoided all eye contact with Lord Voldemort, yet he could feel the dark wizard's penetrating gaze upon him. He began to perspire profusely the way he usually did in the Dark Lord's presence. Just having him in Malfoy Manor, Draco's lifelong sanctuary, always made him feel violated somehow. He channeled all his energy into closing his mind to infiltrating forces and tried his best to hide his true feelings. He was relieved when You-Know-Who addressed somebody else besides him.

"Mariana, come forward, my child," he bade. Draco watched from the corner of his eye as the girl went before the Dark Lord and sat at his feet reverently. "Such a lovely girl." The dark wizard smiled down upon her as if she were a new pet. Mariana looked up at him adoringly with her dark doe eyes. "I assume you have read the news." Mariana nodded and turned her gaze slowly downward. "It is for the best. From now on, you will have no contact with any of your friends, family, or acquaintances. You are quite literally dead to them. Though you will miss your old life and everyone who was a part of that life, you will soon see how much freedom there is to be found in death. And from now on, we will be your family, your friends, your protectors. Not just those in this room, but all of my loyal servants. You will not serve me as Mariana, the child who left Hogwarts, but as a woman reborn. Please rise." Mariana stood up. "From hence forth, you are Lady M," declared the Dark Lord.

"Thank you, my lord. It is an honor and a pleasure to serve you," said Mariana proudly.

"However, one does not earn the privilege of calling myself and my liege their family in one night. You must prove yourself trustworthy and able. I have set aside several tasks for you to complete, the first of which I bestow upon you now. Please, sit." The Dark Lord pointed a bony finger at the chair to his right, which was presently occupied by Bellatrix. Mariana ousted Draco's aunt from her seat with a triumphant smile. Bellatrix scornfully moved over to the sofa and sat next to her sister. Lord Voldemort continued, addressing everyone in the room. "Is anyone familiar with this object?" He pulled a small gemstone from the pocket of his robes and held it up between his spindly fingers. The jagged, blue stone caught the light of the fire and glowed.

"It is an Inferi Seed," answered Professor Snape in his academic voice that flowed so easily, "It is used to control a corpse like one would control a live person under the Imperius Curse."

The Dark Lord nodded in his direction. "You are correct, Severus. One seed is practically useless. What good is a single Inferus when I can have an army of Inferi? And here is where you will help me, Lady M," he turned to Mariana briefly, then studied the stone between his long fingers. "This stone came from a much larger one, about the size of my fist. But, alas, this is all that remains after chipping away at it over the years. Curiously, the stone from which this tiny seed came has a sister. It resides in, of all places, a muggle museum," he articulated the last words with much disdain as he closed his grasp around the blue gem and replaced it in his pocket. "Even though the curator's predecessor was killed for refusing to sell the stone to us, he continues to be just as stubborn. Your task, Lady M, is to bring me that stone and to teach the curator a lesson." The Dark Lord stared down at Mariana with a wicked grin and added, "A deadly lesson." 

Mariana was not fazed in the least and said determinately, "I will not disappoint you, my master."

"Excellent. Now, Draco," Lord Voldemort turned to Draco, causing him to flinch slightly at the sound of his name escaping the Dark Lord's lipless mouth. "I need you to disappear for a while. So I am sending you on this mission as well."

"Yes, my lord," said Draco without looking directly at his master. 

"Alecto will be arriving shortly to brief you two on the details. Now, Narcissa, have you sent out the press release?"

She answered promptly, "This morning, my lord. To all the papers. One million galleons for the safe return of our son."

"Perfect. In two days time, we will send out the ransom note. Your son and Severus Snape, for the immediate release of two Death Eaters from Azkaban, or we will kill the hostages."

Draco's mother winced at his last words and then asked hopefully, "May I ask, which two, my lord?" 

The Dark Lord shot back at her, "Not Lucius. That would defeat the whole purpose of using this as an alibi for Severus and your son. The day after news of the ransom note is released, you will hold a press conference to urge the Ministry to make the exchange. And play it up to the photographers. Appeal to all the mother's and rally them to your cause."

"Of course, my lord," said Narcissa obediently.

"Bella," began Lord Voldemort. 

Bellatrix was quick to make herself available to him. "Yes, master. What can I do? I want to help," she implored desperately.

The Dark Lord replied, "Lay low. It is not yet time for you to act. Severus, stay hidden. You are both safe at Malfoy Manor so long as nobody knows you are here." Both Bellatrix and Professor Snape nodded. "That is all." He rose from the chair, prompting everyone to stand out of respect.

Draco's mother asked him politely, yet with a hint of apprehension, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Don't be silly, Narcissa. You know I have no use for food," he said curtly before disapparating.

As soon as he left, the tension in the room lifted. Bellatrix looked disappointed while her sister appeared worried. Draco resumed his slumped pose over the chaise lounge. The door opened and a short, plump witch with spiked gray hair entered the drawing room wearing a black pinstriped suit beneath a dark cloak. She was holding a briefcase. "Evening," she said in a thick cockney accent. She was first greeted by Bellatrix and said, "Long time, no see, Bella," as they exchanged double air kisses.

"Allie, you're looking well," said Bellatrix. "You lost some weight, I see."

Alecto had a quick and direct way of speaking in a very unladylike tone that meant business as she rapidly greeted everyone in the room. "You're full of shit, Bella, but I love you just the same. Ciss, how's it going? Sev, nice work on the Dumbledore job. Draco, wish I could say the same for you. Tough break there, mate. And you must be the new girl."

Mariana extended her hand to shake and introduced herself, trying out her new moniker. "Lady M. You're Alecto, I presume."

Alecto looked her up and down in a swift assessment and said, "That's a rather big sounding name for such a newbie. I think I'll call you Em, if that's alright. Cissy, where's that elf of yours. I could use a stiff drink. Stoli, straight up, if you have any."

Draco's mother answered as she waved her wand at the liquor cabinet, "Tink is busy in the kitchen. I'll get it for you. By the way, you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"So kind of you. I think I'll take you up on that. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks, what with all this macro biotic, vegetarian, low calorie, sugar free shit. And I'm still fat as a cow. Fucking quack mediwizard with all his muggle remedies. I think he's too much of a muggle lover for his own good. I ought to kill him, and then roast him on a spit and eat him with a side of chips and a flagon of mead."

"Oh, Allie, how I've missed you! They're all a bunch of uptight stiffs here," said Bellatrix, toasting her with her glass of firewhiskey. Her sister looked offended.

"Right. Let's get down to it then, shall we? Draco, Em, have a seat. The rest of you can stick around if you like. This isn't a secret mission." Alecto placed her briefcase on top of the coffee table in the middle of the drawing room. Everyone took seats around it. She charmed the case to open and a light shone from it as if from a projector. The light gathered into the image of a large, round, perfectly smooth sapphire that was so deep blue it was almost black. "This is what the muggles call The Midnight Star, so named by the rich American bloke who procured it from Sri Lanka back in 1901, then donated it to the Museum of Natural History in New York. Being the stupid muggle that he was, he obviously didn't know what power it held. Wizards know it as an Inferi stone that can be used to generate thousands of Inferi seeds. This is the rock you're after, kids. It should be simple enough to get it, but you'll have to go to New York to do so. And you'll obviously need to go incognito, disguised as muggles." Alecto pointed her wand at the case. The image of the crystal disappeared, and out came flying rolls of parchment and several muggle-looking paper objects. "These are your identities for the mission. You're students from London, on holiday."

Draco looked at the papers inquisitively and asked, "What is this? Who is Drew Dubber, and why is his name next to my picture?"

"It's called a passport. Muggles need them as identification when they travel between countries," answered Alecto.

"But why do we need them? Wizards don't need passports to travel," he questioned further.

"You won't be traveling by magic. The Ministry keeps a close eye on the international portkeys. You're supposed to be imprisoned by the Death Eaters, and your friend here is supposed to be dead. How would that look if you two were caught leaving the country? Not good at all. Anyway, you'll be flying as you're assumed muggle identities, on muggle transport. By airplane. Once you're in America, you can travel however you wish, but don't expect the floo network to be as extensive as it is here. Wizards are few and far between over there and not as organized as we are."

"When do we leave?" asked Mariana, examining all the papers in her lap.

"Tomorrow morning. So you have one night to study those dossiers I gave you. It will help you blend in with the muggles and understand how they operate."

Draco spat, "Blend in with the muggles? Use muggle transport? Study muggle habits? This is absolutely humiliating."

Alecto shot back, "Look, kid. Do you want to fuck this one up too? Go ahead. It's your head on the chopping block, not mine." 

Draco's mother reached over and placed her hand over his. She softly pleaded, "Please, Draco. You have to do this, and you must succeed. You know the consequences."

Draco furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "Yes, mum. But I don't have to like it."

Mariana asked, "Is there anything else we need to know, Alecto?"

"A car will arrive for you tomorrow at eight to take you to the airport. Your bags will be in the boot, already packed with muggle attire. There will be clothes set aside for you to change into. You'll have to change in the car before anyone sees you."

"Alright. If there's nothing else, then I'm going to study," Mariana declared as she gathered up her papers

"All about business. That's a good girl, Em. Take a study break in a couple of hours and join me for an after-dinner drink. I want to get to know you better," said Alecto.

"Sure, I'd like that," said Mariana and then excused herself from the room. 

Draco could barely bring himself to eat dinner. He had to endure the incessant chatter between his aunt Bella and Alecto as they reminisced about their debauched exploits as young Death Eaters in explicit detail. All the talk of sex, drugs, and murder would have normally enthralled him, but because he had to hear it in front of his mother, it was enough to put him off his meal. Both his mother and Professor Snape appeared just as embarrassed by Bella and Alecto's lack of decency at the dinner table. After the meal, his aunt and Alecto excused themselves to go smoke on the terrace. Bellatrix asked Draco to join them, much to his mother's dismay.

"Bella, you've been such a bad influence on Draco since you came back," she chided her sister.

"Lighten up, Cissy. He's not a baby anymore," said Bella as she put an arm around Draco and rustled his hair. "What's a little drink here and a little smoke there?"

Draco always thought of Bella as his favorite relative and rather liked her "bad influence" upon him. She treated him like an adult most of the time and he appreciated it. The three of them went outside and lit their cigarettes, with tumblers of firewhiskey in their free hands, like a bunch of revelers in a pub.

"Care to smoke something a little harder?" asked Bella enticingly. 

"Have you got a bit of herb on you, Bella?" Alecto inquired with excitement.

"Sure do, Allie. Only the finest hydroponic weed known to wizarding kind." Bellatrix took out a silk satchel from her robes.

"Spark it up, then darling."

"No, not here," Draco protested, "Mum will have a fit. Her bedroom window is just above. Let's go by the pool. She never goes round there."

They quietly went down the terrace stairs and through the garden. "It's just like when we were kids, sneaking off at night," reminisced Bella. "Although your mother was much less uptight back then. I blame your father for the way she is now."

When they reached the pool deck, Bellatrix began to set up on one of the patio tables. Through one of the windows, Draco could see a light on inside the guest cottage and wondered if Mariana really intended to come find Alecto for a drink. The light flicked off, and Mariana came through the cottage door. She was startled to see them on the patio, but then smiled and walked out to greet them.

"Hey, I was just going to look for you," she said to Alecto.

The squat witch gestured to Mariana to join them at the table, "Pull up a chair, Em. Do you smoke?"

She answered, "No, not really," as she sat down between Draco and Alecto. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Alecto urged, "Well, you should try this stuff. It's bloody brilliant. Canabis laced with Felix Felicis."

"Wicked. I didn't know such a thing existed," said Mariana, intrigued.

They sat around the circular, frosted glass patio table watching Bella expertly roll the dried herbs into a piece of thin paper. She then charmed it with her wand, and it became as tight as a machine-rolled cigarette. She placed it between her lips and flicked her wand to light it, then inhaled deeply. Rather than immediately blowing the smoke out as one would with a conventional tobacco cigarette, she held her breath. Bella handed the cigarette to Alecto who did the same. When Draco's aunt finally exhaled, it came out as a cough. "Ooh, that's lovely," she said with a content look on her face. 

Alecto agreed when she exhaled and then handed the cigarette to Mariana. 

Bellatrix glared at the girl and said, "Just because I'm letting you smoke up with us doesn't mean I like you."

"Bella, you don't like anyone. I don't even think you like me all that much," said Alecto. Bellatrix laughed.

Mariana took a hesitant drag and immediately began to cough, then quickly passed the joint to Draco. Alecto patted her on the back and said, "It takes some getting used to. Here. I know a good throat soothing charm." She pointed her wand at Mariana's neck and incanted, "_Ricolatum Eucalypto."_

"Do you know what this girl did to my nephew?" Bellatrix asked Alecto.

"Of course I do. She's got balls, this one," she replied, patting Mariana on the back once more a little too hard, making her cough again. Alecto turned to the boy and said, "That's what happens when you let your guard down, Draco. You've got to keep one step ahead of the enemy and anticipate their next move."

Draco took a hit and sucked in just a little bit of the smoke, knowing it would hurt his throat to take in too much at once. He held the smoke in his mouth and let it linger in his lungs for a while before letting it out. As he exhaled he defended himself. "She came out of nowhere. I don't think anybody would have expected her to slash my throat open." 

Bellatrix jumped on his case as well saying, "What do you think legilimency is for? Have you been practicing anything I taught you last summer?" She put the joint between her lips and inhaled deeply then handed it to Alecto, who took another hit.

"I was too busy concentrating on occlumency at the moment," said Draco.

His aunt blew the smoke out of her mouth and reprimanded, "What good is occlumency if you can't even be a decent legilimens?" 

Alecto exhaled a puff of smoke and said, "Yeah, Draco. I could do both concurrently by the time I was fifteen." She passed the joint to Mariana who declined.

Draco was getting annoyed. "Bollocks!" he said as he took the cigarette from Alecto. "I don't know anybody else my age who can do both."

Interestingly, Mariana jumped to his defense. "I don't know anybody either. Do you really know how, Draco?"

Bellatrix answered for him as sort of a threat, "Go ahead. Show her. Tell the girl what she's thinking."

Draco took another hit off the joint. He could feel the effect of the Felix Felicis now. He felt completely self-assured, like he could accomplish anything he set out to do. It was a wonderful emotion that was so far from his true feelings of self-doubt, weakness, and ineffectuality. He passed the cigarette to his aunt and then turned to face Mariana who had a smirk on her face. He extracted his wand from his pocket, pointed it at the girl and shouted, "_Legilimens!" _Draco's grey eyes stared down into Mariana's dark, sparkling eyes with conviction as he concentrated on extracting her thoughts. They entered his own mind readily, as if she were sending them to his brain telepathically. Perhaps legilimency came so easily right now because of the Felix Felicis – he had never been able to successfully accomplish it before. He chuckled at the naughty image that popped into his head. "Fucking hell, Mariana. Is that what you're really thinking?"

The girl smiled deviously and said, "Tell us, Draco. What is it?"

He suspected that she purposely thought of something embarrassing just so he would feel uncomfortable revealing it in front of his aunt and Alecto. "I'd rather not say it out loud." He leaned over and whispered Mariana's dirty thought into the girl's ear. She nodded and they both giggled.

"Oh, come off it, boy. I've heard it all. Nothing shocks me anymore," said Alecto.

Draco replied, "I'll tell you, but I don't want Auntie Bella to hear it." He leaned across the table and started to whisper into Alecto's ear behind his hand. 

Bellatrix appeared suspicious and leaned in, trying to listen. Alecto playfully pushed her away. "What! It's about me, isn't it? What nasty thoughts is that girl having about me?" Asked Bellatrix.

Mariana giggled. "I wasn't having nasty thoughts about _you_."

After hearing Draco reveal Mariana's secret thoughts, Alecto grinned lasciviously, leaned back into her seat and nudged the girl with her elbow saying, "You're a naughty one, Em." Mariana looked pleased with herself.

Bellatrix looked shocked and said, "Are they naughty thoughts about you, Allie?"

"No, but maybe if I can get her fucked up enough she'll start to have some dirty thoughts about me," joked Alecto as she winked at the girl.

"Come on, Draco," his aunt whined, "Don't make me use legilimency on you."

"Trust me. You don't want to know," said Draco.

Bellatrix light-heartedly sighed, "Fuck you all," as she leaned back in her chair, nose raised haughtily, taking another long drag off the joint.

By now, everybody was feeling quite high and euphoric, though Mariana appeared to be feeling left out of the reverie. She suggested, "Why don't we have that drink now, Alecto." She impressed the two women by conjuring four glasses of water and turning them into firewhiskey shots. Each person at the table took a glass. 

Alecto proposed a toast as everyone raised their glasses. "To the Dark Lord and his long-awaited return to power." 

"To the Dark Lord!" the other three shouted before downing their fire whiskey. The heat of the alcohol burned Draco's already raw throat and made him scrunch up his face with discomfort.

Mariana refilled the glasses and raised her own at Draco, "Here's to you."

Draco was somewhat surprised at her toast. "To me?"

She replied, "Yes, Draco, because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, and I'm utterly grateful. And because breeching Hogwarts security was no small task. I could barely believe it when I heard it." Draco could barely believe her graciousness and doubted her sincerity for a second. But she smiled at him with a warm grin that could melt anyone's apprehensions.

Bellatrix raised her glass in agreement. "Here, here. To my brilliant nephew!"

"Oh, all right. You didn't completely screw up the task. To Draco." Alecto raised her glass hesitantly.

"Allie, he was fantastic," said Bella in Draco's defense. "I'm sure he would have killed Dumbledore himself if that meddling Severus hadn't stolen his thunder. Right Draco?" 

Rather than addressing Bella's comment, Draco raised his glass and shouted, "To me!"

They all clinked glasses and then downed their fire whiskey. Mariana continuously refilled their glasses as they pounded down shot after shot of alcohol. Their small party was into full swing when Professor Snape appeared through the hedges, dousing their merriment with his dour mood. "Celebrating already? Might I remind you that our young recruits still have quite a lot of work ahead of them?" 

Everyone was anything but happy to see him, but Alecto was cordial enough to invite him to join them. "Fancy a drink, Sev? The new girl is quite good at conjuring up firewhiskey."

"No thank you. But I would like to have a word with her. And Draco as well."

Draco and Mariana reluctantly excused themselves from the table and walked out into the moonlit garden with the professor. Draco found it exceedingly difficult to hide the fact that he was both drunk and stoned out of his mind. He could not help but lean on Mariana for support as they followed close behind Professor Snape who was walking slowly with his arms crossed.

Snape stopped by the fountain and pivoted around to glare at them with the usual grave expression on his passionless face. "You two do realize what's at stake here, I hope. The Dark Lord does not forgive failure. Your main objective is fairly simple. However, there is the matter of the exhibit curator."

"Yes, yes, yes. We know, Professor. Kill the curator," said Draco cockily brushing off Snape's concern.

"Are you so confident you can do it, Malfoy?" the professor asked with much doubt in his voice.

Mariana spoke with determination as she said, "Leave him to me. I'll do it."

Professor Snape replied, "Remember. If you fail, not only do you suffer, Mariana, but Draco suffers as well."

Draco joked, "But she likes it when I suffer."

Snape ignored his comment and pressed on. "You are both young and inexperienced. I could help you."

"There you go again, trying to steal all the glory for yourself," snapped Draco. 

Mariana held the boy back from going on a drunken tirade. She clearly took no offense to Snape's offer and graciously declined it. "I appreciate your concern. But I really would like to do this on my own. The Dark Lord bestowed this task upon me, and I want to show him what I'm capable of."

"Miss Pagan, have you ever used the killing curse before? Or any of the unforgivables for that matter?" Snape asked with a hint of condescension.

"No, but,"

"Then how can you be so sure you're capable of doing so?" asked Professor Snape.

Mariana paused and seemed to search her heart and soul for the answer. "I have no choice. I must do it. Therefore, I will do it."

"Well, my offer still stands. You have until tomorrow morning to decide." He turned briskly and walked away back towards the house.

Draco and Mariana started back towards the pool. "Can you believe the nerve of that Snape? Aunt Bella's right. He's always meddling into other people's business trying to gain a one up on them. I used to worship that man, but now I know he's nothing but a power-hungry -"

Mariana cut him off, "He's just looking out for us. You can't expect Snape not to care about us after being head of our house all these years."

Upon their return to the patio, Draco took a seat on the opposite side of the pool and watched the moon make silver ripples in the water. He let the reflection on the undulating surface entrance him for what seemed a good quarter of an hour. Draco hardly noticed Mariana and Alecto were getting on quite well and conversing intensely. He only vaguely acknowledged the sound of Bella cackling at an imperiused, tap-dancing frog like it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. As Draco stared at the water, his life came into focus. Perhaps his contemplativeness was due to the drugs. So much happened in the past few days and he knew his life would never be the same again. Draco was already at the eve before his next task as a Death Eater.

He looked up at Mariana – she was so charming that she could win over a brutal Death Eater such as Alecto, and ruthless enough to pique the Dark Lord's interest. He knew what he had to do to survive. Draco had to stick by this girl and get her to do all the dirty work. She seemed intent on doing it anyway. Why not just let her? 

Mariana turned from her conversation and said to Draco, "Quit staring at me like that. Its creepy."

He quickly averted his gaze. He hadn't realized he was staring. Mariana had Draco so perplexed. Whenever he thought he'd figured out her motives, she would throw him off with a sharp comment. One moment she fancied him, the next she loathed him. Whenever it seemed that she had genuine feelings for him, she'd kick his ego in the balls by doing something humiliating to him. And he fell for it every time, succumbing to his teenage sex drive. But even when she used her sexuality to lay a trap, she was so damn convincing. He thought he saw genuine desire in her eyes whenever they kissed. But perhaps she really could separate sex from emotion and sleep with someone she deeply hated. 

What was that toast all about? Was she on a new campaign to lure him into another trap with her compliments? And what about her patronus? He didn't know her that well, but on the surface, could see no other reason why the incarnation of her deepest positive emotion would be a dragon. Maybe she had convinced herself that she hated Draco so much that she couldn't even recognize that the complete opposite was true. After all, he helped beat that notion out of her from the beginning, when she passed him a love note in their first year, and gave her every reason to hate him thereafter.

Then Draco began to ponder his own feelings for Mariana, something he probably wouldn't want to do if not under the influence of drugs that made one think too much. There was no question that he found her revolting the moment he was forced to meet her chubby face that first year at school when she approached him about the note. She never otherwise affected him, except to amuse him when he and his friends taunted her to tears. But when she returned for their sixth year, she was like a completely different person. It wasn't just her new body that attracted him; her personality had a sort of magnetism to it as well. Even when she was putting him down, she was witty, and he sometimes wished he'd thought of her clever jibes first. When they fought, it was actually exciting and oddly pleasurable – most people didn't dare stand up to Draco (well, most Slytherins, at least) and she had the guts to do it. It was fun to have a real challenge for once. Their last scuffle ended with Draco writing SLUT on Marian's forehead, and they hadn't fought since. He didn't really know why he did that to her. Perhaps it was to get even with her for that polyjuice potion incident. Or maybe he did it because he had to do something to appease the Slytherin boys who were aching for mayhem. He wanted revenge, but allowing a bunch of sexually deprived (or, rather, depraved) boys to gang rape Mariana wasn't appealing. He liked the fact that he was one of the lucky few boys to have tasted what everyone wanted. Whatever the reason, it really didn't matter anyway. All that mattered was that he'd managed to break her spirit, and she stopped fighting back. And when the fighting stopped, he was bored. Tormenting Potter couldn't even fill that hole left when Mariana gave up. 

Whether they were dueling, hurling insults at each other, or fucking, Mariana was the only person who could make him forget his debt of service to the Dark Lord. He missed that passion they shared, regardless of what form it took. When he read the papers this morning, he was alarmed to find that he felt honestly sad for her. When she cried over Oliver, he felt a pang of jealousy – every time she brought up Oliver he felt that way, come to think of it. So what the hell did this all surmount to? OK, so maybe he didn't loathe her anymore. But certainly he couldn't possibly be in –

"Seriously, Draco. Quit gawking. You're beginning to scare me," said Mariana with a smile.

"Merlin's balls, Bella," hollered Alecto in an annoyed tone, "Would you kill that frog already? Your maniacal laughter is driving me mad!"

Bellatrix looked up from the tap dancing frog with childlike glee still on her face. "But it's just so fucking funny!"

"You're high, darling. The sight of your husband at the gallows would send you into fits of laughter right now."

Bella scoffed, "I don't need to be on drugs to find that funny," then turned to Draco and said, "You do it. You could use the practice."

"Practice what?" asked Draco, though he knew right well what his aunt was talking about.

"The killing curse, silly. Come on," she urged him as if asking him to play a piece on the piano for them.

"Yeah, Draco. Don't be shy," Alecto coaxed. 

Draco gingerly got up and walked over to the other side of the pool where the three women stood over the frog. Mariana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, "This should be interesting." He slowly raised his wand and pointed it at the frog. It gazed up at him with huge watery eyes as if pleading for its life. The frog croaked and then seemed to frown at him disapprovingly with its long, amphibian mouth.

"What are you waiting for? Do it, Draco," said his aunt impatiently.

"Alright, just give me a second." His head was swirling. He was too drunk for this. The Felix Felicis wasn't working anymore.

"Is this what happened when you tried to kill Dumbledore? Come on, boy. You can't stop to think about it. Just do it. It's a fucking frog for Merlin's sake!"

He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and then spoke with a flick of his wand, "_Avada k-Kedavra!"_ He was mortified at the result of his stuttered incantation. A dim green spark flew feebly from the tip of his wand and hit the frog, causing it to issue a long, deep croak. It flapped around obscenely on the stone like a fish out of water, refusing to die.

"No, no, no, Draco," said Bella in an instructional tone, "You've got to have conviction when you say it. And flourish your wand a little bit more. Like this. _Avada"_

Alecto put up her hand and halted her. "Wait. Let Em do it. I want to see what's she's got."

Mariana was quick to rise to the challenge with a smile. Draco already felt eclipsed by her eagerness. "She's got an unfair advantage. The frog's already half dead," he protested.

"Alright, then. _Accio frog!"_ said Alecto. A frog flew over the hedge and landed with a wet-sounding smack on the hard stone of the patio. "Oops. I got a little excited there."

"Why don't I up the ante?" proposed Mariana. She waved her wand at a peacock roosting on top of the hedge surrounding the patio. "_Accio bird!"_

"No, not one of the white peacocks," Draco whined, "Dad will be furious."

"Well, daddy's not here to complain," said Alecto.

"But they're extremely rare. There's only about fifty left in existence." he continued to protest.

"All the more a challenge then. Let's see if you can kill a member of an endangered species," Alecto prodded Mariana.

"No problem," she said confidently. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, lifted her wand confidently and swished it incanting, "_Avada Kedavra!_" with more force than seemed necessary to kill a bird. A bolt of bright green light shot from her wand and hit the bird so hard it hurled back several feet. It dropped dead instantly. Bellatrix and Alecto both started to clap approvingly. Mariana put her hand on her hip cockily and blew the greenish smoke coming from the tip of her wand. "Now that's how you do the killing curse." Leave it to Mariana to even make killing look sexy.


	15. Chapter 15: Malfoy Takes Manhattan

My Dark Star

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 15: Malfoy Takes Manhattan

Mariana stood on the gravel driveway in front of Malfoy Manor, just beyond the front door at five minutes to eight O'clock, looking expectantly beyond the wrought iron gates that lay down the path in the distance. The doors behind her opened and Draco stepped out with his mother fussing over him nervously.

"I said, I'll be fine mum," he spoke in a sharp, annoyed tone.

"You'll find a way to contact me once you're there, won't you?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, mum. For the hundredth time, yes. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Mariana turned around and informed her, "We're not allowed to have any contact with anybody from home during our mission. Didn't you read the dossier, Draco?"

"Oh. I guess I missed that bit," said Draco, averting his face from his mother's intense glare.

Mariana noticed he had a large leather suitcase with him and said, "What's in there? Alecto said everything would be provided for us."

Draco scoffed, "Do you honestly think I'm going to leave my wardrobe up to her taste? I mean really."

She rolled her eyes. "The point isn't to look good, it's to blend in. We're supposed to be disguised. And you should probably change your hair color. I don't know anybody who isn't a Malfoy that has hair that blonde."

"I don't know how to change my hair color. That's girl stuff."

Mariana walked towards him and took her wand out. Narcissa instinctively jumped in front of her son in a protective stance with her wand raised. The girl took a step back and said, "I was only going to transfigure his hair."

"I will not have you go near my son with your wand," she said haughtily, then turned softer when she asked Draco, "What color would you like, darling?"

"I think I fancy red," he answered, then immediately took it back with a look of disgust on his face. "No, not red! Weasley hair is red. I would like blue."

"Draco, again, the point is to be as inconspicuous as possible," Mariana reminded him.

"Fine. Just make it black," he said with a resigned sigh.

At that moment, a black Bentley with tinted windows began to roll up the long driveway towards the house. Narcissa continued to fuss over her son, much to his dismay. As soon as the car stopped, the passenger door opened on its own and Mariana bent down to get in. She stopped short before sitting down when she saw Professor Snape sitting inside with his arms crossed, staring straight ahead.

"Get in and close the door," he spoke quietly, yet sternly. She obliged. He continued to look ahead as he said, "I'm going to be very blunt with you, Miss Pagan. You have no business being a Death Eater. You are a mere child. I advise that you do your best to get by without bloodying your hands and leave the dirty work to me."

"Severus," the girl began in a saccharine tone as she leaned closer to the stoic professor.

He interjected, still refusing to make eye-contact with her, "I would prefer that you refrain from addressing me in such a familiar manner."

Mariana gave a short, exasperated sigh. "Fine. Professor Snape, I understand your concern. But I feel that you severely underestimate my capabilities."

He turned to look her square in the eye and spoke slowly, annunciating each key word to impart its significance. "Do you understand the repercussions of your actions, should you fail?"

Mariana relaxed into the beige leather seat. "I do. But at this point, I have nothing to lose. I've already lost everything," she replied without any grief.

The professor's emotionless countenance softened a fraction in what could only be interpreted as sympathy. They sat looking at each other in an awkward silence for a moment before the door opened on Snapes's side. Draco screwed up his face upon seeing the professor inside the car and said, "Why the hell are you - " Professor Snape grabbed him by the wrist and pulled Draco into the car, then promptly shut the door before Narcissa could see.

"This is your last opportunity to accept my assistance. Do you want my help or not?" Snape asked shortly.

Draco simply answered, "Not."

Their teacher heaved a forebodingly heavy sigh and said, "Very well," before disapparating.

Narcissa knocked at the window. Draco rolled it down and impatiently asked, "What, mother?"

She leaned down to look through the open window at Mariana with piercing blue eyes. "If you hurt my son, or do anything to endanger him, I will personally kill you."

"I can handle it, mum. Goodbye," Draco said irately as he rolled up the window. Narcissa did not break her deadly gaze.

"Lovely woman, your mother," Mariana said sarcastically and then added, just as sarcastically, "Nice hair." The boy's tresses were a very unnatural shade of black that made his skin look sickeningly pale in contrast.

The car began to drive off. The driver was a broad fellow wearing a black suit and sunglasses. He was dressed too much like a muggle to be a wizard, but Mariana couldn't be sure. He addressed his two passengers with a deep voice. "In the pocket of the seat in front of you, you will find clothing." They both reached in to find their disguises. Mariana found a white polo shirt, a khaki mini skirt, and a pair of white, canvas shoes. Draco's outfit was similar to hers, but his polo shirt was navy and was matched with a pair of khaki trousers and a yellow sweater vest.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," said Draco as he surveyed his outfit with disgust. "What sort of tacky muggle am I supposed to be?" The driver did not answer, nor did he talk or acknowledge any of their remarks for the remainder of the drive to the airport. Draco tossed the clothing onto the space between he and Mariana and then slumped into his seat. "I don't know about you, but I've got the worst fucking hangover," he complained as he massaged his aching forehead. "I could have used Snape's help with _this_."

Mariana, who was unaffected by last night's drinking, reassured him, "It's quite a ways to the airport, so you can sleep it off."

Draco did just that and fell into a deep slumber across much of the back seat with his head practically in Mariana's lap, leaving her very little room. When they arrived at the airport, she tapped him on the forehead with her wand. "We're here. You'd better change clothes."

The boy groaned, unwilling to get up, "five minutes more."

Mariana got out of the car, already in her muggle attire. She twisted her hair up into a bun around her wand and took her suitcase from the driver. She eyed the tall, muscular man up and down and said, "You're a big fellow. A little help getting the boy out of the car?" He opened the passenger door, leaned in, grasped Draco by the shoulders, and shook him vigorously.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he protested. Two minutes later, he hesitantly emerged from the car looking thoroughly humiliated to be in muggle clothes. From then on, he also wore a permanent visage of disgust on his face from the horror of being surrounded by filthy muggles in a dirty muggle environment. Mariana took her wheeled suitcase and pulled it behind her as she walked towards the glass doors of the airport. Draco followed her, neglecting to bring his suitcases.

"Draco, your luggage," Mariana pointed out.

"You don't honestly expect me to carry my own bags. Do I look like a porter to you?" He answered snottily.

Impatiently she replied, "Well I sure as hell am not going to carry your bags."

"Fine then," said Draco as he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his wand.

Mariana stopped him. "Are you really that stupid? Put that thing away. No magic in front of the muggles."

Draco muttered rude words under his breath and resigned to pulling his own suitcases. They reached the automatic sliding doors that rolled open. He looked at the glass panels suspiciously as he walked through. "I thought this was a muggle building. How is it that they have enchanted doors?"

"It's not enchanted, Draco. Its some sort of muggle technology," Mariana said as she looked around for the right check-in counter amongst the dozens while shuffling around her shoulder bag for the plane tickets. Draco continued to look around in a bewildered sort of way. After retrieving her tickets, she found the appropriate cue and moved toward it. The boy followed. Clearly, Mariana would have to be the leader in this mission. "Haven't you ever been on an airplane before?"

"Of course not! Why would I?" he replied, affronted.

"You've never been outside of Europe?" she asked.

"No point," he said simply. "Why? Have you?"

"Every Christmas my family goes on holiday to Mexico. We have a house there. There's no direct international portkey from England, so we always take an airplane from New York to Can Cun."

"Oh, so you've been to New York before," he said, somewhat relieved.

"Well, I've been to the airport. I've never really been to New York proper," she replied. Draco resumed looking nervous.

They reached the front of the cue and walked up to the check-in counter where a chipper woman in a neat, robin's egg blue, short-sleeved dress suit stood smiling. "Good morning. Checking in?"

Mariana nodded and handed the woman her ticket. Draco rummaged around his things for his ticket and then handed it to Mariana rather than risk touching the muggle accidentally. The woman continued to smile and asked, "Photo ID's?" There was more shuffling around before the two produced their fake passports. The woman matched the ID's with the names on the tickets, and the faces with the photos. "Mary Smith and Drew Dubber?" Mariana and Draco both nodded. "Will you be checking your luggage today?"

Draco gave the woman a confused look and said, "Checking it for what?"

Mariana gave the boy a stealthy, sideways kick as she giggle nervously. "Yes. These three bags."

"Put them up on the scale for me please." The woman motioned to the low metal platform beside her podium.

Mariana lifted her bag obligingly while Draco just stood with an expectant expression on his face. "Aren't there people here to do that for us?" he asked, appalled at the idea of any sort of manual labor. Mariana gave him a scathing look that enacted him to follow her suit.

The woman handed back their passports and gave them new slips of paper with the same plastered-on smile across her face. "Here are your boarding passes. Your flight leaves from gate G 12. Have a good trip."

As they walked away from the podium, Mariana sighed, "We have over an hour before our flight leaves. What do you want to do?"

"Over an hour? Why the hell did we get here so early?"

"You're always supposed to check in at least an hour before your flight."

"Stupid muggle transport," Draco muttered.

"Come on. Let's just get to the gate," said Mariana as she gazed upward at the directional sign ahead of them, pointing towards gates A through J.

At the end of a wide, bustling corridor flanked with duty-free shops and coffee stands were metal detectors and x-ray machines. They joined the long cue to get through. Draco asked, "Why are we waiting here?"

"Security check," Mariana answered simply.

"What are they looking for?"

"Weapons, illegal substances, that sort of thing."

"You mean these muggles expect us to travel unarmed?"

"I think its so that there's no chance of hijacking the planes."

"Hijacking the planes? Why in Merlin's name would somebody want to do that?"

Mariana replied crossly, "I don't know. Would you stop asking so many bloody questions?"

He ignored her request and asked, "So does this mean we can't get through with our wands?"

"No, Draco. To muggles, a wand is not a weapon. It's just a piece of wood."

Draco looked aghast. "Really?"

As they approached the front of the cue, Mariana put her shoulder bag on the conveyor belt and turned around to make sure Draco would do the same, but realized he hadn't brought one. "Draco, where are your papers?"

"I put them in my suitcase."

Mariana doubted that Draco had time to read the dossier Alecto had given each of them. "You know, you really should have brought them. It's a seven hour flight and you need to study." She walked towards the metal detector and Draco followed close behind.

"Seven hours!?"

The security guard stationed on the other side of the metal detector put up a halting hand and said gruffly, "One at a time."

Draco stopped in his tracks and waited for Mariana to walk through before continuing on. As he did so, a loud, insistent beeping noise issued from the metal detector. Mariana lifted her bag off the conveyor belt and stood waiting for Draco, watching him nervously. Draco looked assaulted by the noise and continued to walk forward.

The security guard stopped him. "Stand with your arms out," he said in a monotonous voice.

The boy raised his arms as if he were being attacked and looked fearfully at the guard who began waving a hand-held metal detector around his body. The device beeped as it passed over his pocket.

The guard handed him a plastic bowl and said, "Empty out your pockets," with the same bored tone.

Draco obliged, filling the bowl with more galleons, sickles, and knutts, than should have been able to fit in his pocket without making them look bulky. He then reluctantly placed his wand with the coins. The guard glanced at the contents curiously, picked up the wand, and then asked suspiciously, "What's this?"

"A wand," Draco said haughtily.

"A magic wand? You a magician or something?" asked the guard.

"I'm a wizard," he answered proudly.

The security guard seemed to stifle a laugh as he asked Draco to walk through the metal detector again. This time, it didn't beep. "Carry on," he said. Draco replaced his wand and the coins back in his pockets.

"Why did you bring so much money with you?" Mariana asked as they walked on together.

"How else are we going to pay for things?"

"Draco, they don't take our money. Muggles use a different currency."

"I know that. We'll have to see an exchanger."

"You can't exchange our money for muggle money."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Look. You just can't. Anyway, if you'd bother to open the dossier, you would have noticed Alecto gave us credit cards," said Mariana. Draco looked confused. "Virtual money." The boy continued to stare blankly at her. She took her card out of her bag and showed it to him.

He turned it over in his hands curiously and asked, "How many of these did we get?"

"Only one each," she answered.

"Only one? How much is one worth? Can we break it and get change?"

"No, silly. It works like a tab. You pay later."

They reached their gate which had a waiting area filled with uncomfortable-looking plastic seats, most of which were already occupied. Mariana spied two vacant seats next to each other and went to sit down. Draco was about to sit, but then hesitated when he saw whom he would be sitting next to. It was a little girl, about the age of five, clutching a ragged teddy bear that had seen better days. She looked up at Draco, sniffed, wiped her nose on the back of her hand, and then replaced it on the armrest separating her seat and the empty one beside it.

"Ugh. I think I'll just stand," said Draco with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous. We've got an hour wait," said Mariana.

Draco ordered, "Move over," then took Mariana's seat next to a very attractive, young, blonde woman wearing a low-cut dress. "Hello," he addressed her with a cocky, yet casual, swagger. The young woman smiled coyly. "Going to New York?" She nodded. "Business or pleasure?"

"I'm going home actually. I was just visiting a friend in London,'' she answered in a heavy American accent.

"How lovely. My sister and I are going on holiday. It's my first time to New York." Draco proceeded to flirt with her unabashedly for the remainder of the hour while Mariana re-read the dossier.

A nasal, female voice came over the public address system in the waiting area. "Virgin Atlantic flight eight-fifteen to New York John F. Kennedy airport would like to begin boarding our first class passengers now, and those requiring assistance."

The young woman stood up, extended her hand to shake, and said, "It was nice meeting you, Drew."

Draco took her hand and kissed it gently saying, "The pleasure was all mine."

The woman blushed and then handed Draco a small paper card. "Call me and we'll get a drink or something in New York."

After she walked away Mariana said, "I thought you hate muggles."

Draco drawled, "Well, I can make an exception for a pretty muggle. Anyway, its just talk. I'm not actually going to sleep with her or anything."

"Oh really? She seemed pretty keen. Gave you her number and everything," she teased.

"Do you honestly think I'd fuck a muggle? Really, Mariana. I don't even think I'd fuck a mud blood."

Soon the pair boarded the plane and took their seats. Draco looked horrified as he sat down. "Why can't we have those big comfy-looking seats up front? I want to sit there."

"We don't have first class tickets."

"Why not? I can't sit in these cramped little seats for seven hours. I'll pay for them. Let's switch."

"We can't. It's too late. If you wanted to upgrade to first class you should have said something when we checked in."

"I didn't know!"

"Honestly, Draco, do you know anything? You've been acting like you've never set foot amongst muggles before in your entire life."

"That's because I haven't. There's no real reason to, is there?"

Mariana simply rolled her eyes at Draco's arrogance. She smacked the dossier into his chest and said, "Here. Read this, so you don't jeopardize the mission, or Merlin forbid, get us killed or something."

He opened it and began leafing through the papers absent-mindedly.

As the plane began to take off, Draco said, "These muggles have taken all the thrill out of flight. I mean, what's the point if you can't feel the wind in your hair."

Once the plane reached cruising altitude, the flight attendant came around with the drinks trolley. "Something to drink, sir?"

"Yes, I'll have a butter beer," said Draco. The flight attendant looked at him sideways.

Mariana leaned over and whispered to him, "Draco, they don't serve butter beer."

"I'll have pumpkin juice then," he said to the flight attendant, who continued to look at him blankly.

"He'll have water, and I'll have a coffee, please," said Mariana as she put down both her tray table and Draco's.

"No, I want hot chocolate. Not too hot," requested Draco. The flight attendant handed each a Styrofoam cup of hot water and a foil packet then moved on hurriedly. "What the fuck is this?"

Mariana sighed, "Honestly, Draco." She reached over and took his packet, opened it, and dumped the contents into the cup of hot water. Most of the powder, along with tiny marshmallows, remained floating at the top. She mixed it with a plastic stirrer and attempted to dissolve the powder.

Draco frowned at the resultant muddy water and said, "I'm not drinking that."

"Fine." She pulled her wand out of her hair and looked around to see that she was not being watched. She flicked her wand at Draco's cup stealthily and transfigured the contents into a deep amber liquid.

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Rum."

"Brilliant."

"You're welcome."

Thankfully, the alcohol put Draco back to sleep for a large portion of their journey so that Mariana could get some rest herself. When he awoke, she forced him to study his dossier. That kept him busy for a couple hours, but the remainder of the trip he spent complaining about muggles and how awful it was that he had to stoop down to their level. When they arrived at long last in New York, Mariana resumed her role as liason to the muggle world for Draco, rather than watch him struggle with the complexities of baggage claim and hailing a taxi. When they reached their hotel overlooking an expansive park, Draco collapsed face-first into bed.

"What are you doing?" Mariana asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm resting," Draco answered into the pillow.

"I remind you, Draco, that we are not on holiday."

Draco rolled over onto his side and said selfishly, "Mariana, do you have any idea what I've been through in the past week? I'm finally away from it all and I just want a second to relax."

"I can't possibly relax until this job is done. We don't even have a plan," she said incredulously.

"Fine. We'll plan. But I'm not getting out of bed." He sat up and then added, "I'm starving. How do you call the servants in this place?"

Mariana ignored him and got out the dossier. "We should make an appointment with the curator. If we go on the pretext that we have something he wants, we may be able to see him tomorrow. What should we say?"

They both pondered for a while then Draco proposed, "We can tell him that our rich grandfather left us a giant diamond and we want to donate it to the museum."

"Yeah, that might work. I'll call. Once we meet him, how do we convince him to give us the stone? Should we torture him?"

"No need. I can imperius him," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"You can? I didn't know you could perform the imperius curse," Mariana said with an impressed purr. He nodded proudly. "OK, so you imperius him, we get the stone, and then I'll kill him," she said plainly, as if listing the most banal of daily tasks.

"Sounds like a plan. Can we eat now?" Draco said impatiently.

"I think we should go check out the museum today, just so we know what to expect," she suggested.

"Can we at least eat something first? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. That rubbish they gave us on the plane was inedible."

Later, they went to the Museum of Natural History. First, they located the Hall of Gems and Minerals and sought after the stone. Mariana noted a security guard standing at the entrance of the exhibit hall as they walked in. Another guard patrolled the room. The room was unlike any museum exhibit she'd ever seen before. It was dim, carpeted from floor to ceiling in brown, and lit mainly by the lights within the display cases. The light contrast made the sparkling, colorful specimens stand out even more. Each case held dozens of jewel-toned rocks in both their natural, jagged crystal formations and also cut into polished gems. Security cameras hung from the ceiling, pointing at the cases with valuable precious stones. Mariana and Draco scanned each case, searching for the unique-looking Inferi stone. They entered a small room off the main exhibit hall that had a tall display case at its center. Another guard stood by. In the case was an arrangement of gemstones unlike any of the others. These stones were ultra-polished, but had not been cut into facets. They were smooth and egg-shaped. In the middle of the arrangement sat a huge, blue, stone. The light reflecting off the domed surface created a luminescent five-pointed star and it became glaringly apparent how the rock got its name. The plaque beneath it read: "_The Midnight Star: Sapphire, Sri Lanka. Gift of J.P. Morgan, 1901._"

"OK, so we've seen it. Can we go now?" said Draco, clearly unimpressed.

Mariana said, "There is another exhibit I want to see."

"Right. I'll meet you back at the hotel," Draco said, uninterested.

She took his arm and said, "No, I think you should come with me," then pulled him along.

They walked nearly across the whole expansive museum, passed relics of the muggle world and stuffed animial specimens. Finally, they arrived at the Hall of Central America and Mexico. As they entered, Draco stiffened and rushed Mariana through. She showed little interest in actually viewing the artifacts and scanned the display cases looking for something in particular. At last, she found it. Displayed amongst other silver and gold Mayan adornments was a snake-shaped bracelet. The label beside it read, "_Ceremonial Naxca shaman's bracelet, Mexico, circa 4__th__ century AD._"

"I fucking knew it! Draco, you little twat!" Mariana exclaimed, a little too loud for the other museum visitors. Draco refused to look at what was in the display case and acted like he didn't know what she had just seen. "Draco, look at it, damn it." He glanced at the contents of the case, not focusing on anything in particular and continued to act bored. "See anything familiar to you?"

"No, not really," he lied.

Mariana crossed her arms and said, "That's my bracelet, and you're getting it back for me. You owe me this, you thieving, little prat."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you told me, remember? You said you traded it to a museum in New York for some stupid nail or whatever." She tapped on the glass of the display case and insisted, "That's my fucking bracelet!" The security guard nearby was roused by her tone and began to watch them suspiciously.

Draco sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Mariana pressed her hand up to the glass as if yearning to be reconnected with the bracelet and the power it held. She could almost feel a magnetic attraction through the case as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the glass. The guard came by and said gruffly, "Please don't lean on the glass." Mariana quickly snapped out of her trance and took a step back.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. These muggles keep looking at us funny," said Draco, pulling Mariana away by the arm.


	16. Chapter 15a: Rising to the Challenge

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 15a: Rising to the Challenge

Author's Note: I felt like writing a gratuitous sex scene just for fun. If smut is not your thing, skip this chapter. It is slightly more graphic than previous love scenes, but not to the point of being pornographic. Though you discover interesting personality details of Draco and Mariana in this chapter, it does more to develop the characters than it does to move the plot forward.

Back at the hotel, Draco sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, disregarding the fact that his shoes were leaving marks on the marble top. Mariana stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest and glared at him angrily.

Draco leaned back and spread his arms across the seat. "Can I help you?" he asked, with little intention of actually assisting her.

"You're getting that bracelet back for me," she ordered.

"Of course," he said cockily and added dismissively, "tomorrow."

Mariana repeated with a resigned sigh, "Tomorrow."

"What do you want to do _tonight_?" Draco asked.

She sighed again. "I don't know about you, but I'm rather tired. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"What?!" Draco sat up and took his feet off the table. "We have a hotel room to ourselves, an ocean away from home, with no adult supervision, and you're just going to sleep?"

"Why? What did you have in mind?" she asked tiredly, through a yawn.

"There's a cabinet full of these tiny bottles of alcohol," he declared, as he walked over to the mini bar and crouched down to open it. "I'm sure we can turn them into large bottles. Then we can get wasted out of our minds and then," Draco smirked up at Mariana and added casually, "oh, I don't know . . . fuck each other blind."

Mariana rolled her eyes. "First of all, if I'm going to party in New York, I'm going _out_ to do that."

Draco interjected, "And mingle with the dirty muggles? I think not."

"Second of all, Mr. Malfoy, what makes you think I'd want to subject myself to your mediocre love-making skills _yet again_?"

"I though you were done calling me 'Mr. Malfoy'. And furthermore . . . _mediocre_?!"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Draco Malfoy," she said, stressing his name for effect, and continued to use his proper name _ad nauseum_. "I admit, ages ago, Theo and I pondered what it would be like to fuck Draco Malfoy. So as crafty Slytherins, we set out to fuck Draco Malfoy. And after fucking Draco Malfoy _twice_, I can conclude that Draco Malfoy is a lousy lay."

Draco was both affronted and shocked. "Excuse me?!"

Mariana spoke to him as if he were a small child. "Do I need to rephrase it for you? You are terrible in bed. You suck at shagging. You're a -"

He cut her off with "Oh, and I suppose your beloved Oliver is _so_ much better. Well, I guess if you prefer boring missionary sex, then -"

She countered, "No, Malfoy, its not that. You suck because you can't last more than five minutes."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find anything to say. She was right. Even with an endurance charm, he couldn't keep from climaxing after a short time. "I'll bet you 100 galleons that I can give you the best ride of your life right now."

"No thank you," she said sharply and hurried into the bathroom.

Draco resigned back to the couch and pouted over a bottle of vodka from the mini bar that he enchanted with the _engorgio_ spell. He tossed back a glass-full a bit too quickly and coughed whilst cursing Mariana's name. As he drank, he muddled over what the girl had said and concluded that, in her own round-about way, Mariana had issued him a challenge. He didn't believe for one second that she really did not want him. She could have easily gotten her own room, but she didn't. She wanted to be near him. All of her actions lately were deliberate movements to get closer to him. Draco was rising to her challenge in more ways than one. He took another large swig of vodka, slammed the glass down on coffee table, and said, "It's _on_, bitch," then proceeded to break into the bathroom.

"Malfoy!" Mariana exclaimed in annoyance from the shower. The shower stall was composed of clear glass panels, revealing the girl in all her naked, wet, glory. She didn't bother to try to cover herself. "You could have waited for me to finish. I'm nearly done," she said as she rinsed her hair and let the water cascade over her face. Her eyes were closed and she was facing the wall, so she could not see Draco charming his clothes off and approaching the shower stall.

"You wanted to share a room, well, that means you have to share the bathroom too," he drawled. Mariana's eyes were still closed. He opened the shower door and slipped in behind her.

"Fucking hell, Draco," she hissed, thoroughly annoyed, but not shocked.

"And while we're at it, why not share the shower as well," he purred. He pressed himself against her and cupped his hands over her shoulders, then moved in to kiss her neck.

Mariana quickly turned around and smacked him hard on the face. "You've got some balls, Mr. Malfoy."

"And an amazing cock . Here – feel how fucking hard I am right now," he said as he grabbed her hand and brought it towards his throbbing erection.

She yanked her hand back before any contact was made and spat irately, "Draco! Don't you learn? You can't just go around forcing girls to touch you!"

"I asked you this time."

"Suggesting that we get drunk and fuck isn't the same thing as asking, and I've already said no. Now get out!"

"Mariana," Draco whined, "what the hell am I going to do about this?" He pointed to his lap.

She let her eyes fall downward and let them linger there longer than her protests should have warranted. "Not my problem."

"Come on. The least you could do is give me a blow job."

"Malfoy," she growled.

"OK. Just wank me off."

"Draco," she said through gritted teeth with rising impatience.

"You should be flattered that I'm even considering having sex with you."

Mariana's jaw dropped incredulously. "You have a lot to learn about seduction, Mr. Malfoy. If you want to get a girl into bed, you don't order her around like a house elf, you don't invade her privacy, you don't force her to touch you, and most of all, you don't insult her."

"How am I insulting you? You're the one who keeps calling me that name. You don't hear me calling you names anymore. I stopped calling you Pig-gan or Gordita ages ago."

Mariana succumbed reluctantly, "I suppose you're right. I'll stop."

"That's a good girl. Now, give mea hug," Draco said as he embraced her and purposely let his erection brush against her, causing her to squeal.

"Ew! Draco! Get off!" she wiggled in his tight grasp.

"That's precisely what I'm trying to do – get off," he giggled.

She couldn't help but laugh as she said, "You're such a prat, Draco."

He could tell that she was softening to him. "You love it," he said as he loosened his grip on her and kissed her neck again. She didn't fight him this time. The warm water rolled down her skin and into his mouth, carrying with it her distinctive, yet delicate flavor. "You are so sexy when you're all wet. I could just drink you."

She tilted her head and moved her drenched hair to expose more of her neck for the boy to kiss. "You see? You can get what you want so much easier with flattery than with force," she said as she put her arms around him.

"Well, in that case, you're bloody gorgeous, " he said with a lascivious smirk, then kissed her gently on the lips.

"Flattering my intellect will get you even further than just flattering my vanity."

He looked into her eyes and said softly, "Then you're the most clever witch I know." He could feel her lips turn up into a smile as they kissed. "Now suck my cock," he said just as quietly yet with a commanding edge to his voice.

"I give up. You're impossible." Mariana pulled out of his grasp and started to slide the shower door open.

Draco laughed. "Oh, stop it. I was just joking." He took her hand and coaxed her back to him. "Come here. I want to do something for you."

She gave him a suspicious look and warily closed the door. "What?"

"Just come here."

"No, tell me what evil thing you have planned in that sick mind of yours."

"Trust me. You'll like this," he drawled mischievously.

She rolled her eyes and grudgingly gave in. "Alright. But be aware that if you try anything weird, I'll hex you so fast you won't know what happened to you."

"Don't worry. It isn't weird. Come here." Draco pulled her close to him so that their bodies met under the rain-like stream of water. They were still holding hands as they kissed again. He led Mariana's hand to his shoulder, where she rested it as their kiss deepened. Both of his hands were now free to work their magic. This was magic of a different sort – this was a power he had never explored before, but suddenly felt compelled to exercise. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm an absolutely fantastic lover."

"Oh really?" Mariana raised a skeptical eyebrow as she placed both hands behind his head and entangled her fingers in his wet hair. "And exactly how do you plan on doing this?"

"I'm going to make you come," Draco drawled seductively. He took her buttocks into his hands and ground his erection against her.

She let out a sensual gasp. He felt her fingers tighten around his head as they kissed feverishly. When he was nearly out of breath, Mariana broke the kiss to say, "As much as I would like that, I sincerely doubt you will be able to last long enough to make me come."

"I'm willing to put money on it. 500 galleons says I'll make you come," he wagered.

"I'll raise you 500 more if you can keep yourself from coming for more than 15 minutes," she challenged.

"You're on."

Their mouths crushed together again. Draco pushed her up against the tiled wall. Mariana raised her leg and hooked it around him, locking their wet bodies together. He closed his eyes and let the sensations overtake him. They were so slippery – every touch was fluid and electrifying. He rocked his hips against her, not entering her, but causing delightful friction between them. All he wanted to do was to plunge deep inside her. Mariana's moans told him she wanted it too.

He opened his eyes to meet her dark, lustful gaze and asked, "Do you want me to fuck you?" though he already knew her answer. She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head slowly. Draco let go of her and stepped back. The corner of his mouth raised in a smug grin as he said, "No."

Mariana opened her mouth to say something, and by the look on her face, it was going to be something painfully scathing, but he promptly silenced her with another forceful kiss. He let his lips wander to the side of her neck and nibbled her skin the way he knew she liked it. Draco then kissed her in a downward procession to her shoulders, her breasts, and to her abdomen, sliding his hands down the side of her body as he went.

"Where are you going, young man?" Mariana asked playfully as she held the side of his face.

He paused and looked up at her, dripping above him. "Where do you think I'm going?" He asked teasingly.

"I thought you didn't do oral sex," she said skeptically.

"I'm a Slytherin and I'm not afraid to do something drastic to prove a point." Despite his cocky attitude, he was quite apprehensive. He had never done it before. Everything he knew was from the torrid tales regaled by Blaise Zabini – it sounded disgusting, and he would never lower himself to that level. But he understood that the only way he could win the bet was to go down on her. His ego propelled him rather than prevented him from doing it. Before he could change his mind, he held his breath and dove in head first. Draco didn't really know what he was doing, but whatever it was, it was working. Upon contact, Mariana drew in a slow, deep breath through her mouth. He could feel her heat on his lips and on his tongue. He couldn't quite identify what she tasted like – a blend of sour and sweet and salty that was uniquely Mariana, and so intoxicatingly good. Draco experimented with his mouth upon her, using her vocalizations and hitched breathing to determine what pleased her most. He did not feel subjugated in this act as he had expected. In fact, Draco felt empowered by it. He realized that her pleasure was completely in his control. Even when she forcefully guided him with her hand on the back of his head, he knew Mariana was totally under _his _command. As he continued to work her with his mouth, he slowly slid a hand up her inner thigh and eased a finger into her, then another, causing her entire body to tense. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, so he ceased his ministrations.

She pleaded repeatedly with ecstatic, breathy, urgency, "Don't stop, oh sweet Merlin, please don't stop!" As Draco continued, he could feel Mariana tightening around his fingers. Her hand was clenched in a fist around his hair. "Do it Draco. Make me come."

Draco was shocked at how excited he was – she hadn't touched him at all yet he was ready to explode. He had no idea that it would be so arousing to give someone else pleasure. He quickly pulled out and stood up, to Mariana's utter dismay.

"No! Don't stop! I'm so close!" she protested.

"I know," he said without his usual smugness.

"You right, evil, bitch!" she exclaimed, believing he was going to leave her hanging.

"Turn around and bend over," he commanded her. "I want to be inside you when you come."

Draco had never seen Mariana so compliant before. She did what she was told, and he drove into her forcefully, drawing out a desperate cry from her lips, "Oh, god! Draco! Fuck me!" She was so unbridled in her passion, so out of control, he hardly recognized her. As he pounded her from behind, Draco understood that Mariana was completely and deeply _his _in this moment_. _She was possessed by a primal need that only he could fulfill. He reached around and manipulated her clitoris, bringing her back to the brink of orgasm.

But he had to stop. If felt too good. He was precariously close to the edge himself. He paused whilst still inside her and closed his eyes, trying to will the escalating tension to cease building. But the more he tried to shut out the external stimulation, the more intensely he felt her surrounding him. _Oh, god, she's so fucking tight!_

"I'm going to win the bet," she said between panting breaths.

"No. You're about to come I can feel it," he replied confidently, and just as breathlessly.

"You are too," she pointed out.

"I don't want this to end," Draco confessed despite his pride.

"Neither do I," Mariana said in a moan.

"I want to fuck you all bloody night, but I really don't think I can go on," he admitted.

"I know you can't," she said, confident that she was going to win the bet, yet still out of breath. She leaned forward, letting Draco slip out of her. They both let out a heavy sigh, as if separating from each other was the worst feeling in the world.

"Let's get out of the shower."

She motioned to turn off the tap, but he stopped her. "Wait. You get out first." When Mariana left the shower, he turned the hot water off. Soon ice-cold water shot out from the shower, shocking his body into a more sober, less aroused state. He gasped quite audibly.

"Does that really work? The cold shower trick?"

"I hope so." He shut the tap and opened the door, now physically shaking from the cold.

Mariana stood waiting with a towel and let her eyes fall downward. "Apparently, it doesn't work," she said, marveling at his persistent erection.

"Endurance charm," he explained.

They moved to the bed and discarded their towels to the floor. Her hair was still drenched, as was his.

"You look like a drowned rat," Mariana said.

"Thanks."

"Its your hair. I told you this morning. You look ridiculous with black hair. Here, let me fix it." With the swish of her wand, Draco's hair returned to its natural blonde color. "That's so much better." She ran her fingers through his wet fringe and smiled. "While I'm at it, I should place some contraceptive charms if we want to keep doing this." She flicked her wand at both Draco and herself.

Draco hadn't realized until now that Mariana let him have sex with her without any protection, which was uncharacteristic of her, further proving that he had the power to make her lose control. This power was intoxicating and addictive – he wanted more right now. He wanted to be in total command of her gratification and to be the sole source of her bliss. Draco grabbed Mariana by the back of the head and kissed her hard. She fell to the bed and led him down with her, her dark sparkling eyes full of raw desire.

"You're mine," he declared in a low growl with the fire of a conqueror burning in him.

"You're mistaken, Draco. You're absolutely mine," she countered and forcefully rolled him onto his back. She straddled him and pinned the boy down with her hands on his chest and her weight on his lap.

"No, Mariana. You need me to make you come. I don't need you at all. Thus, you are rightfully mine."

"Whatever you say," she said in a patronizing manner with an air of over-confidence. She sat upright on him and tossed her damp hair over her shoulder. "Brace yourself, Malfoy. I'm about to give _you_ the ride of _your_ life." She repositioned herself so that she was still straddling him, but facing the opposite direction. In this position, his manhood was forced up against the front of her body between her spread legs. She took it in her hand and began to slowly move her body up and down while stroking him against her.

"Oh, god," Draco whimpered. The tables were turned again, but at this point, he didn't care. What she was doing was so new and exciting – he'd never even been creative enough to fantasize about something like this.

In one upward stroke, Mariana came entirely up on her knees and then guided his erection into her. She placed a hand on his body to steady herself as she leaned forward and began to rock back and forth. Draco always thought he wouldn't enjoy being on the bottom, allowing the girl to take control. Once again, he was proved wrong - so utterly wrong. He felt entirely different in this position. The unusual angle caused him to feel regions of her inside that he hadn't experienced before. It was incredible. "Fucking sweet mother of Merlin!" he exclaimed in ecstasy. "You're a bloody genius!" Mariana touched herself as she rhythmically impaled herself upon him and quickened the pace. He could feel her constricting around him, nearing orgasm, and bringing him closer as well. Just as Draco was reaching the point of no return, she somehow sensed this and lifted herself off him entirely. As she waited for him to calm down, she kept on stimulating herself, continuing her steady climb towards release. When he was ready, Draco took her by the hips and directed her back down. They were able to keep this up for quite a while, stopping every time Draco got too close to orgasm. Mariana slowed her gyrations and suddenly became very quiet, except for the occasional short gasps for breath. Then she stopped – she was fully seated on him so that he was deep inside her. She became impossibly tight, closing in around him so completely he felt engulfed by her – it was like Mariana was incorporating Draco's body into hers, making them one unified mass of overly stimulated sensory neurons and hot, moist flesh. She grinded down on Draco purposefully, keeping him deeply within her, as she manipulated herself . He held his breath and gripped the girl's hips tightly, praying that he could hold out just a few more seconds. Finally, Mariana achieved a glorious release. He felt her squeezing around him tightly in rapid contractions, coaxing out his seed. He exploded into her, thrusting up with each spurt. They were both moaning each other's name in rapture.

Afterwards, Mariana remained on top of him, damp with perspiration, panting and twitching slightly with after-spasms of orgasm. She looked over her shoulder and flashed him a triumphant, content smile. "You owe me 1000 galleons."

"What? I made you come. I win."

"No, _I_ made _myself_ come. You did nothing. You just laid there. I did all the work."

Draco looked at the clock on the bedside table. "We were at it for nearly half an hour. I lasted for more than fifteen minutes, so _I_ win."

"Technically, _I _made sure you lasted more than fifteen minutes. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have made it past two minutes, especially in that position. I am the undeniable champion," she boasted.

"Bollocks! I want a rematch!" Draco sat up and leaned back on his forearms.

Mariana lifted off him. As he slid out of her, he shivered - his body involuntarily reacting to their separation. His own ejaculate dripped from her onto his thighs. She got up and put the towel around herself then handed him a tissue. "I highly doubt you could stand a rematch."

"You just wait, Pagan. I'll be fucking hard as stone in a few minutes and you'll be screaming for more."

"Get up. We're taking a shower."

"I want to lay here for a minute," he said languidly.

"No, if you stay in bed, you're going to fall asleep. Do you want a rematch, or do you want to just hand over the galleons?"

Draco groaned and lazily rose from the bed and followed Mariana back into the shower. They casually bathed themselves, sharing the wide stream of water, as if it was something they did every day with each other.

"Let me wash your hair," Mariana suggested.

"Why?"

"I like your hair. It's pretty," she said as she stoked his head as if he were her pet.

"My hair is not . . . pretty," Draco spat.

Draco turned around and dipped his head back, drenching it in the water, then allowed Mariana to lather it up with shampoo. Her fingers worked his scalp in a soothing massage. It reminded him of how his governess used to wash his hair as a young boy. He felt soothed and calm.

"That was bloody fantastic before . . . in the shower. . . I'm still in shock that Draco Malfoy, of all people, actually went down on me. "

"I told you I'm not a lousy lay."

"You're ok."

"Just ok?"

"Rinse," she commanded.

"You're not terrible either," he admitted. "Aren't you going to condition my hair?"

"Not terrible? Incredible, is what I am. And no, I'm not going to condition it. You don't need it."

"Yes, I do. Hand me the conditioner. I'll do it myself."

"Fine. I'll do it."

As Mariana continued her scalp massage, Draco pondered her proficiency in the delicate art of sex. "When did you lose your virginity."

"Last summer. To Oliver."

"You learned all of that from a Gryffindor in one summer?"

"Of course not. I've been experimenting since I was, erm, I don't know. Twelve or thirteen maybe?"

"Really?" he asked incredulously, trying to sexualize the former Mariana in his mind, but couldn't. "With whom?"

"With Theo."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Theo. We messed about all the time. We always had a feeling he was gay, but we did it anyway because we were bored. Then he finally came out in fourth year, but we kept on doing it for practice."

"Oh, that figures. If I had to snog your fat mug back then, I probably would have turned gay too."

"Fuck you!" She pushed him by the back of the head. "Rinse. . . you know, Malfoy, I really didn't lose that much weight. It is all perception. I've only lost about 5 or 6 kilos."

"Yeah, but you grew into your weight. It's more evenly distributed . . . with generous contributions to your tits and your ass." He smacked her on the behind, soliciting a playful yelp.

"I can't help that I have my mother's fat Spanish ass."

"But it's perfect. I like it." He drew her in close and gently smoothed his hand over her ripe bottom.

"Do you?" Her eyes twinkled from the compliment. "You, on the other hand, really need to gain some weight. You look like a starved peasant."

"I've been under a lot of stress this year," he said defensively.

"I know." She put her arms around him in an embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're still the most beautiful Slytherin at school. Other than me, of course."

Draco complained haughtily, "Why do you insist on assigning feminine adjectives to me? Pretty. Beautiful. I'm not a fucking girl."

Mariana let her hand wander down his chest to meet proof of his masculinity. "No, you most definitely are not a girl. But there's something so pure about the way you look that can only be defined as pretty."

"Is your sodding Gryffindor pretty?" he grumbled with a furrowed brow.

She sighed dreamily, "No. Oliver is an absolute Adonis. The epitome of male perfection."

"Wanker," He pouted jealously.

She drew her attention and affection back to the boy. "Don't get me wrong, Draco. You're hot as hell. Now are you ready for that second go?"

They moved back to the bedroom and charmed themselves dry. Draco poured each of them a shot of vodka, then sat down on the bed to join Mariana. "To the Dark Lord," she said.

"You're full of it," he said in jest.

"Fine then. To my inevitable rise to power," she said proudly.

"You're really full of it," he laughed.

"OK, then you propose a toast."

Draco didn't have to give it much thought and raised his glass. "To fucking each other blind all fucking night long."

"Oh, god," Mariana rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible." They clinked glasses and drank down their shots in swift gulps. "I knew you wouldn't be up for it," she said smugly, grasping at his flaccid flesh and working it into an aroused state. "Lay down."

He protested. "No. I want to be on top this time. You lay down."

She laid back on the bed and spread her arms across the pillows. "Suits me. Service me, boy. Get down there," she said jokingly with feigned entitlement.

Draco demanded playfully, "No, it's my turn, wench. Suck my cock."

Mariana moaned, "Ooh, I love it when you talk like that."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you finally admitting that you like it when I dominate you?" he asked as he straddled the girl at her shoulders.

She smiled up at him seductively. "I like how it turns you on so much." She began to stroke him. "And I also know that despite what you think, I'm always in control."

Draco's mood turned dark. "Like hell you are. I told you to suck my cock, bitch." He was now fully erect, aroused with power.

He forced her to take him into her mouth. He put his hands on the headboard of the bed to steady himself and eased in and out of her. She accepted him with the ease of a professional. "You're a filthy whore." As he hurled insults at her, Daco continued to slide in and out of her willing mouth, faster and faster with each debasing word. "You think you're so fucking special , but you're not special. You're nothing. You think just because you're a Death Eater now, you're a big fucking deal? Think again. The Dark Lord is just using you. Just like how I'm using you, you slut. And you love it, you whore. You love being used by me. . . because you love me. You love me so much you're willing to do anything for me. You'll take my cock in your mouth, you dirty slut. You'll take my hot come, and you will love it, bitch."

Draco was nearing orgasm and grew silent and still. Mariana grasped his erection to keep from choking and stroked it as she continued to work its head with her mouth. He ejaculated into her. This orgasm was not nearly as powerful as the previous. As soon as he moved off of her, she got up from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. "Don't spit it out. And don't swallow," he commanded her. She gave him a confused look. "Kiss me," he ordered.

He pressed his lips to her pursed lips. Draco coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. Mariana seemed unwilling to participate in this highly unusual kiss at first, but then eagerly fell into it once she realized what he was doing. He let his own seed enter his mouth and licked it up from her tongue. He was incredibly excited by it in a strange, narcissistic way. It was like tasting power – the rawest essence of his own power. When the kiss became too sticky and unpleasant to continue, they parted and shared an awkward silence.

"Was that, erm, weird?" he asked, hesitantly, feeling embarrassed by his unexpected action.

She smirked seductively and put her arms around him., "That was so fucking hot."

Draco declared proudly, "I bet you've never done that before," having finally shared something with her that he could boast was their experience alone.

Mariana leaned her head on his chest. "No. Have you?"

He answered distantly, "No."

Mariana poured them two more shots of vodka, which they each drank down swiftly to get the stickiness out of their mouths. "Why did you do it then?"

He pondered it for a moment and said softly, sort of bewildered at himself, "Honestly, I don't know why. I just felt like I wanted it."

She said light-heartedly, "You're a kinky, one, Draco. And you better take back everything you said. Every last word of it, or I will make sure the whole world knows that Draco Malfoy likes to drink his own come."

"Don't you dare!" he exclaimed quite seriously.

Marian's playfulness swiftly disappeared and she became confrontational, sitting up stiffly in bed. "Take it back."

Draco said stubbornly, "No. I stand by every word I said."

Mariana jumped to her feet and scowled. "Well, then, you're horribly mistaken. If I'm a whore or slut because I enjoy sex, then you're just as much of a slut. If I am being used by the Dark Lord, it is to serve a greater good. And certainly, I'm using you as much as you're using me. And lastly, I _do not_ love you." She stomped over to the other bed and angrily yanked the covers off, then plopped down. She swiftly pulled the covers back over her, turned her back on him, and used her wand to shut the lights, leaving Draco sitting in the dark.


	17. Chapter 16: The Midnight Star

My Dark Star

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 16: The Midnight Star

The following morning the two had an appointment with the curator of the exhibit. They arrived about two hours before the museum actually opened and were met at the entrance by a skinny, young man wearing a tweed jacket and glasses named John Haig. The three made small talk as they walked through the museum to the man's office. Mr. Haig nodded cordially to the security guards as he passed them. His office was miniscule, windowless, and made even smaller by the unorganized clutter piled all around. He scurried around trying to make room for his two visitors, clearing stacks of papers off a couple of rickety chairs. Draco sat down gingerly as if the seats were contaminated with contagious muggleness. Mariana smiled warmly. John Haig was soft-spoken and seemed uneasy amongst strangers. He wheeled his chair from behind his desk to the other side, rather than try to speak to the two visitors over the large computer monitor. He sat down and folded his hands tightly on his lap. Though he appeared to be trying very hard to convey a sense of calm, Mr. Haig's little twitches gave away his nervousness. He quietly tapped the toe of his loafers on the dusty floor and shifted in his seat every few seconds.

"So. You say you have a 12 karat black diamond you wish to give the museum," said Mr. Haig, darting his eyes between Mariana and Draco.

Mariana spoke sweetly, pouring out her girlish charms despite the sinister nature of her words. "Mr. Haig, I must be honest with you. We aren't here to give you something. Rather, we are here to collect something from you."

Mr. Haig's nervous twitch ceased for a brief moment as he said, "What do you mean?"

"We're here for the Midnight Star, Mr. Haig," she said, leaning in, meeting his shifty eyes, "But something tells me that you already know this."

The man's nervous twitch began again with more vigor as he explained, "I believe I've already told your employer that the stone is not for sale. It has deep sentimental value to the City of New York as it was a gift from J.P. Morgan – he was one of the men who made New York what it is today. The Midnight Star is priceless."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Everything has a price. Name it, we'll give it to you."

"Oh, no, I'm afraid there really is nothing you could give me that would equal in the historical value of -"

Mariana cut him off curtly, still with sweetness in her voice, "Mr. Haig, my employer is finished bargaining with you. If you will not give us The Midnight Star willingly, _I'm_ afraid we will have to take it from you by force." Both she and Draco rose from their seats simultaneously and loomed over the nervous man.

Draco got in the man's face and growled, "Give us the stone, Mr. Haig."

Mr. Haig shrunk down into his chair and said in a shaky voice, "Really, there's no need to - "

Mr. Haig reached a shaking hand into his tweed jacket . Mariana instinctively pulled her wand out of her hair and pointed it at the man. At the same moment, Mr. Haig produced a wand from inside his jacket, pointed it at Mariana and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

She ducked, avoiding the spell, and shot a jinx back at him. He used a deflecting charm, causing the jinx to knock over a bookcase behind Mariana, who had to scramble out of harms way. Mr. Haig used the diversion to crawl behind his desk. Meanwhile, Draco ducked behind a chair and fumbled for his own wand. Mariana jumped behind the fallen bookcase and lay on the ground.

"I should have know you were a fucking wizard," spat Draco, "Now come out and fight like a man."

"I'd rather d-d-die than let the Inferi Stone fall into the hands of v-v-Volde –You-know-who!" shouted Mr. Haig, clearly afraid for his life despite his brave words.

Mariana reasoned, "It's two against one, Mr. Haig. Why don't we just do this as painlessly as possible. Just throw your wand over the desk and come out with your hands up."

Mr. Haig jumped up from behind the desk and shot a hex down at Mariana who quickly rolled to avoid it. Draco stood up and shouted, "_Crucio!"_ but the curator was quick to use a shielding spell.

Soon the three were dueling in earnest with hexes and counter curses flying all over the room. Mr. Haig fought off Mariana and Draco feverishly. Draco deflected a jinx shooting towards him and unwittingly redirected it at Mariana, who flew backwards and hit a shelf on the wall behind her with enough force to bring it down. Books cascaded on top of her as she fell to the floor.

"Fucking hell!" said Draco in a panic. Then it was just he and Mr. Haig dueling. Draco realized the man was quite talented and knew he couldn't hold him off much longer. As they exchanged curses and protection spells, Draco inched his way closer to the curator until he was near enough to pounce upon him, knocking him to the ground. Draco had him pinned on the floor and punched him in the face. This was enough to startle Mr. Haig so that Draco could disarm him and then promptly petrify him. As Draco got off the frozen wizard, he spat on him. "Fucking muggle-loving scum," he muttered and then kicked him in the side for good measure. He turned around and asked Mariana, "You OK Pagan?"

She didn't answer and lay still on the ground with an open book obscuring her face. Draco approached her slowly. "Mariana?" He crouched down on the floor beside the girl and removed the book from her face. Her eyes were shut and she remained unresponsive. Draco cursed under his breath and took her head in his hands to try to wake the girl. He noticed her hair was wet. He took his hand away and saw blood on his fingers. Mariana was bleeding from the back of her head. A surge of cold dread shot through his veins as he nervously searched her neck for a pulse and put his ear to her chest to listen for a breath or a heart beat. He didn't know whether he truly feared for the girl's life, or feared having to continue the mission alone. For a second, he considered abandoning it altogether, but then remembered his mother – how she would pay for his failure. Then he heard it – the comforting thump of Mariana's rhythmic heartbeat. He felt her chest rise as her lungs took on air. Was she hit with a sleeping charm? Was she just knocked unconscious? In any case, he could not rouse her and the dread returned as quickly as it had faded, within the span of one breath. Mariana's task was now his, and his completely. There was no shirking the dirty work onto her anymore.

_I can do this_, Draco said inwardly, trying to convince him self of it. He stepped over the mess in the office to get back to Mr. Haig. He kneeled on the floor above the man, pointed his wand at his chest, and incanted, "_Imperio!"_ Mr. Haig's eyes sprang open and looked empty as he lay perfectly still and expressionless in a trance-like state. Draco whispered instructions into the man's ear, but Mr. Haig did not appear to be listening, nor did he respond in any way. When Draco snapped his fingers, life returned to Mr. Haig's face and he sat up slowly, as if waking from a short nap. He kept his wand pointed at the man; unsure of his curse's efficacy. Mr. Haig crawled under the desk and pulled aside the dingy floor mat, revealing the worn-out wooden panels beneath. He lifted up one of the panels and reached into a space beneath the floor, pulling out a large, antique-looking key.

Mr. Haig got up, dusted off his trousers, and said, "Follow me."

Draco hid both his wand and Mr. Haig's in his pocket and followed close behind the man. They walked swiftly through the still-deserted museum. As they entered the Hall of Gems and Minerals, they passed the guard at the entrance who greeted them with a nod and said, "Morning, Dr. Haig." The curator did not acknowledge the guard, which rose suspicion. None of the other guards had arrived yet. As they went into the room that housed the Midnight Star, Draco put a spell on the security cameras to fog the lenses. Mr. Haig crouched on the floor and opened a panel bellow the glass of the central display case. Inside was some sort of laser scanning device, to which the curator put his eye. After a few seconds, the scanner beeped with approval and opened a compartment within the case that housed a keypad. Mr. Haig entered a memorized code of an almost impossible amount of numbers. Another beep issued from within the case, followed by the sound of a lock opening. The keypad itself was a little door, which opened to reveal an old-fashioned brass keyhole. Mr. Haig put the key in the lock and turned it, which set off the sound of a dozen internal mechanical locks opening. He opened the panel to a hollow compartment. The bottom of the display slowly descended into the compartment bellow where the stones were now fully accessible. The curator plucked the large sapphire off its velvet resting-place and handed it to Draco.

"Brilliant!" Draco said proudly as he smiled and examined the stone, which still reflected a star on its smooth surface despite very little light hitting it. He hadn't bothered to admire it's beauty the first time he saw it, but now, as it rested in both his hands, he could see how beautiful it was. He realized that The Dark Lord did not want this stone for it's aesthetic value; Voldemort wanted to destroy it to make dozens, maybe hundreds, of disgusting things – Inferi. It was sad to think that something so uniquely beautiful would be lost to the world. Draco stuffed the huge gem into the pocket of his trousers; the weight of it practically pulled his pants off his waist.

Draco saw from the corner of his eye that the imperius curse appeared to be wearing off Mr. Haig. He reinforced it and then prodded the man onward, back to the office. As they exited the exhibit hall, the guard looked at them suspiciously and asked, "Everything alright Dr. Haig?"

"We're fine," Draco answered sharply for him. This just made the guard more suspicious, but he luckily followed them only with his eyes.

He opened the office door expecting to find Mariana where he'd left her – lying unconscious or asleep on the floor with a head wound. Instead, Draco met her dark eyes glowing with fury. She looked disheveled like she'd been hexed around a bit since he left. A short, old, innocuous looking witch held Mariana captive from behind with her wand pointed at the girl's throat.

"Give me the Inferi Stone or the girl gets it," the witch said calmly, but assertively as she shoved the tip of her wand into Mariana's neck. Draco wasn't sure what the witch meant by _gets it_, but knew it wasn't good, whatever _it _was.

"Don't do it, Draco," Mariana commanded as she struggled under the old witch's magical control.

He grabbed the imperiused curator by the collar and brandished his own wand at him in a matching threat. "Let her go or I'll hex this fucker," he returned with a sadistic tinge to his voice.

"You're gonna test me, you little shit? _Crucio!_" the old witch said with surprising spunk.

Mariana' knees buckled as she succumbed to a jolt of tortuous pain and screamed obscenely as her eyes rolled back into her head. Draco cringed and looked away, feeling a sympathetic pain in his spine.

The old witch gave a low, grumbling laugh as she watched the girl writhing on the floor. The woman looked up at Draco, her spell unbroken, and asked, "Well, are you going to hand it over, or what? I can do this all day if I have to."

Draco let go of Mr. Haig and lowered his wand, hoping the curator was still under the Imperius curse. The old witch smiled and lowered her own wand. Mariana continued to twitch with aftershocks of pain. "Get her!" Draco commanded Mr. Haig. To his relief, the man lunged at the old witch with the entirety of his skinny body. He knocked her onto her back and pinned her as he lay spread-eagle over her body.

"Get off of me, John, you imbecile!" she shouted indignantly as she struggled to push the man off her. She tried shooting a spell, but could not aim her wand properly, and the resultant jinx shot up at the ceiling, blasting the light fixture. Plastic and glass rained down on them.

Draco used the distraction to stomp on the woman's wrist. She hissed pained insults as Draco wrenched her wand from her unexpectedly strong grasp. "Silly old woman," he sneered and pointed both wands at her.

Mariana recovered from her torture enough to get to her feet, summon her wand, and join Draco. "Fucking bitch! I ought to kill you right now, but I want you to suffer," she said, still a bit breathless, aiming her wand at the old witch. "_Crucio!"_ Sparks flew from Mariana's wand tip, hitting the woman in the face, but her target remained eerily impassive and unaffected.

"Won't work," the old witch said simply, as a triumphant grin stretched across her wrinkled face. "You have your friend to thank for that."

Mariana looked at Draco in bewilderment, her mouth ajar, expecting answers that he didn't have. He simply shrugged and looked equally confused.

"Were you able to fix whatever it was that needed fixing, boy?" the old witch asked Draco.

It took a split second for the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place. This was the person he had been corresponding with by international owl relay a few months ago. "Christina?"

Mariana's eyes widened. "You know this bitch worked here and you didn't bother fucking telling me about it?!"

"I didn't think she'd be a problem," Draco answered plainly.

"Fantastic. Now we have two wizards to dispose of," she said with annoyed sarcasm. Mariana then turned her attention back down to the witch on the floor. "If the Cruciatus won't work, maybe this will." With a sharp snap of her wand arm, she incanted, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The old witch's expression contorted into wide-eyed horror as green light flew from the girl's wand and hit her in the forehead. The shocked countenance froze on her face.

Mr. Haig gave an awkward gasp and recoiled in both disgust and fright, but remained atop the dead woman, compelled by Draco's spell. The boy kicked at the man and rolled him off the body with his foot. Mr. Haig lay on his back and pleaded, "You don't know what you're dealing with here. In the wrong hands, the Inferi stone is a very dangerous thing," his hands shaking in front of his terrorized face.

"Stay down, and keep your hands where I can see them," Draco barked, pointing his wand at the curator, who was still compelled to obey. Mariana kept her wand fixed upon the man as well. Draco crouched down by the dead witch and rolled back the sleeve of her right arm just enough to reveal a silver bracelet on her wrist. "Do you want this thing back?" he asked casually, knowing the answer before Mariana spoke.

"Erm, let me think about it," she began with a sarcastic inflection, "You stole it from me months ago, you sold it or whatever to this bloody wench, you left me alone in this room knowing full bloody well that it wasn't safe and the bitch nearly killed me. YES, I WANT IT BACK!"

"Merlin's balls! You can get your knickers out of a twist. I was going to give it to you." He slid the bracelet off the limp wrist of the dead woman. Mariana snatched it out of his hand before he could even stand up.

"Your welcome," he said.

"You don't expect me to actually thank you for it, do you? You had no bloody right taking it to begin with," she said, appalled, as she replaced it on her own wrist then closed her eyes, as if concentrating on something.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her, but she ignored him and continued to focus on whatever it was she was doing in her mind.

Mr. Haig squeaked and began reasoning with Draco again, "Please think about what you are doing. You're both so young. You have your whole lives ahead of you. Do you really want to throw it away for You-Know-Who? He doesn't care about you. You're disposable. Give me back the stone and I will protect you from - "

Draco cut him off curtly, "Do you honestly think you can protect us from the Dark Lord? You don't think he would hunt us down and have us killed if we didn't return with the stone? I don't know what kind of bubble you've been living in over here, but,"

"Believe it or not, my parents were both Death Eaters," Mr. Haig said. Draco froze and the sneer on his face quickly disappeared. "I ran away from home when I was 17. Nobody ever came looking for me." Something about the way he spoke made Draco believe what Mr. Haig was saying, and the eerie similarity to his own situation made him lower his wand. Mr. Haig sat up. Their eyes met with mutual understanding. "You see, Draco, that is your name, isn't it? Draco? I understand what you must be going through right now. And believe me, despite what they say, they really don't care about you. _He _doesn't give a damn about you. You're just a pawn in his selfish game of - "

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy? Just kill him!" Mariana interjected, snapping him back to a combative pose.

"You don't know me. You're a liar," Draco said in a quiet, spiteful tone which became more heated and angry as he went on, "You're parents weren't Death Eaters. You're a Legillimens, and you're just fucking with my head,"

"No, Draco, please. I'm telling you the truth. You know I am, Draco. Just give back the stone and you'll be free."

"Fucking kill him, Draco!" said Mariana, exasperatedly.

"They won't kill your parents, Draco," Mr. Haig reassured him, "Mine are still alive. He's bluffing."

"Do it, Draco!"

"I can hide you in this country. You'll be safe here, Draco." Mr. Haig started to stand up.

"Don't listen to his ridiculous drivel, Draco. You said it yourself, he's fucking with you."

Mr. Haig turned his gaze to Mariana and said, "I can protect you too, Mariana. I know you think you have nothing to live for, well, nothing except for Dra-"

"Fuck you! Get back down on the floor! Who the fuck do you think you are? If he doesn't kill you I just might do it myself!" Mariana spat and rounded on him with her wand.

The curator didn't back down. He looked at Draco and spoke calmly in a soothing voice. "I know you've never killed anyone before. You're not a killer. Your soul is still in-tact. Don't kill me, Draco."

"DAMN IT, MALFOY! JUST FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Draco put his hands up. He felt like he was being pulled apart by the arms and had had enough.

There was a knock at the door. "Is everything alright in there, Dr. Haig?" issued a voice on the other side of the door.

"Tell him you're fine," Draco instructed in a whisper, and the curator obliged.

"Are you sure, Dr. Haig? I heard an awful lot of yelling in there," said the concerned voice.

"Just a bit of heated debate, that's all. Everything's OK."

There was a tense silence for several seconds as the sound of footsteps belonging to the concerned voice clattered away from the door and disappeared.

"Are there any other wizards or witches working here?" asked Mariana.

"Don't lie," Draco commanded.

"No. Just Ms. Lorca and myself."

"Good. It has been so delightful to meet you, Mr. Haig, but we really must be going now," said Mariana facetiously. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you, once again, have lost your nerve, so I guess I'll finish the task."

Draco was affronted. "Don't act like I haven't done anything useful. I got the bloody stone, didn't I?"

"Right. I just thought you might want to get in a kill. You know, show the Dark Lord you're not a pussy after all," Mariana challenged.

"Oh, fuck you, Pagan," Draco spat.

"Wait, I have an idea," Mariana's eyes lit up with delight, "Why don't we _both_ finish him? That'll be fun. Come on, Draco. On three." She pointed her wand at Mr. Haig.

"No, that's quite alright. You seem to have a knack for killing. You go ahead," said Draco.

"You know, you're going to have to kill someone sooner or later. And it isn't that big of a deal," said Mariana, as if murder was some sort of banal daily chore.

Mr. Haig began to stand up again and spoke, "You don't have to kill me, Draco. You don't have to do anything."

"Who told you that you could get up? On the floor!" shouted Mariana, her wand still pointing at Mr. Haig. The man seemed unfazed by her threats, which seemed to incense her. "I said, get down!" She shot a jelly legs jinx at the curator, which caused him to wobble to the floor, unable to support the weight of his upper body. "Do it, Draco. On three."

The internal struggle in Draco's mind was too much to handle, freezing him, making him unable to act. He decided that he couldn't kill anything or anyone that looked him in the eyes. Not a frog, not a bird, and certainly not another person. It was too unnerving. Draco wasn't sure weather he could believe what Mr. Haig was telling him. A large part of him wanted to believe it. What he was offering was surely enticing – freedom. Once again, somebody was offering him the chance to escape the suffocating grasp of the Dark Lord. Could he trust this man? Was he willing to take the chance that his actions had no bearing on the lives of his parents? He felt like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Come on, Malfoy. You're either with me, or against me. Now, wand up. One . . . two . . ."

"You're not a killer, Draco," said Mr. Haig, but this time, the voice of Professor Dumbledore echoed like a phantom in his head. It brought him back to the Astronomy Tower at school as the memory of the Headmaster's gentle, comforting demeanor came shooting to the forefront of his mind's eye. Everything and everyone around him disappeared as Draco fell into this vivid flashback. "Come over to the right side, Draco."

". . . three! _Avada Kedavra!"_

The crackling sound and the green sparks coming from Mariana's wand yanked Draco back to the present. For the second time in a span of minutes, the girl had taken another human life like it was nothing. Her own confidence and resolve made him feel a million times worse for not having the courage to use the killing curse. Draco absolutely hated feeling like an ineffectual coward next to this girl. To make matters worse, Mariana was rubbing it in.

"You know, Mr. Malfoy, for someone who gets off on power, you're acting like a little ponce."

"Fuck, you! And stop calling me that!" Draco stormed out of the room, practically tripping over the two dead bodies on the floor, and slammed the door behind him. He stomped down the corridor of offices and into the museum, which was now open and crowded with patrons. His eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. He made his way through the exhibit hall, dodging tourists and getting caught up in a mass of school children. He entered the main atrium and headed for the exit when, above the buzz of voices echoing in the cavernous room, he heard a man shouting.

"Stop that girl! Don't let her out of the building!"

Author's Note: The Midnight Star really exists, and is in fact displayed at the Museum of Natural History in New York. However, the stone is actually a ruby. The stone described in this chapter is based on The Star of India, which is also at the same museum. I wanted to use a stone other than a ruby, since the Philosopher's Stone is a red stone. I thought the name, Midnight Star, was more appropriate for the story. In this chapter and the previous chapter, I've used names of real people as a sort of homage, though their characters bare absolutely no similarity to the actual people. One of my favorite bands is The Cure, headed by Robert Smith, who is married to Mary Smith. Drew Dubber is my old pen-friend in Nottingham (yes, not too long ago, before e-mail, I actually wrote letters to friends!) John Haig is my beta. Though he abandoned his job, he's still a wonderful person. Christina Lorca is a composite of two people: Christina was a classmate of mine, and Federico Garcia Lorca was a renowned Spanish poet/dramatist.


	18. Chapter 17: The Coven

As Draco turned around, Mariana came hurtling towards him, practically knocking him over

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 17: The Coven

As Draco turned around, Mariana came hurtling towards him, practically knocking him over. She grabbed him by the wrist, and in a flash, they were being squeezed through metaphysical space. With a popping sound, they appeared in their hotel room.

Mariana was still breathless from running as she said, "We need to leave. Now." Mariana swished her wand and removed any trace of their presence in the room, then swiftly left the hotel with Draco silently trailing close behind.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Airport."

"Why can't we just apparate there?"

"Any magical transport through muggle airports, is tracked."

Once outside, she hailed a taxicab and they ducked inside. As they rode to the airport, Mariana repeatedly checked the back window for any cars that appeared to be following them. She was on-edge and paranoid. Draco still felt numb. He took the Inferi stone out of his pocket and studied it blankly, letting the star at its center hypnotize him.

After several minutes of riding in silence, Mariana pried herself away from the window and asked to hold the stone. Draco handed it to her. As she took it in both hands, she said, "Brilliant job, by the way. . . You know . . . getting the stone."

"Your welcome," Draco said, soliciting gratitude.

"What? Am I supposed to thank you? The Dark, erm," She looked over at the driver, who did not appear to be listening, but censored herself anyway. "I mean,You-Know-Who gave the job to both of us. Not just me."

Draco boasted, "But I did most of the work."

Mariana was affronted. "Excuse me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that kill – erm, _AK_-ing the curator was half the task. And I _AK_-ed two of them." She practically threw the giant gem back at the boy.

Draco fell silent. After pondering it for several quiet minutes he asked, "Was that the first time you ever _AK_-ed someone?"

Mariana was looking out the passenger side window with her forehead resting tiredly on the glass. She continued to stare vacantly as she answered in a bored tone, "It's not that big of a deal. It's not like snuffing someone out with your bare hands or stabbing them with a knife. Magic takes all the brutality out of it. It's really the most peaceful way to die, if you think about it. No pain."

"I just don't understand how you can look somebody straight in the eyes and _AK _them like it's nothing at all," said Draco in bewilderment.

"They meant nothing to me. That's how," she said plainly in practically a whisper as her gaze remained fixed on a non-descript point outside.

Dumbledore meant something to Draco. It was understandable that he couldn't bring himself to kill his headmaster of six years. But that stupid frog had absolutely no sentimental value to him. He never even liked animals of any sort. Still, he hesitated when using the killing curse on it. It was embarrassing. That curator was a complete stranger, and quite frankly, pissed him off. Draco didn't like Mr. Haig, still, he couldn't kill him. He felt so impotent and shameful. If his father knew this about his only son, his pride and joy, he would probably disown Draco.

"And you know what? That old lady was a right evil bitch. She deserved to die. She tortured me." Mariana sat up straight and became animated again. "_And_ she had the nerve to wear my bracelet, that old wench."

Draco asked, "Have you tested it to see how much of its power is transferable?"

"No, and I'm not going to. And you can stop whatever plan you've got brewing in that twisted mind of yours. There's no way I'm going to let your thieving hands on it again," she said defensively.

Something in his mind clicked - A memory of a passage in a textbook. "Mariana, how much do you know about that bracelet? Be honest with me?"

"Why? What do you know about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"It obviously has some sort of power, which I think you have learned to use. It appeared that the old lady knew how to use it too. But I could have sworn I read somewhere that the power of the Naxca Serpent can only be wielded by people of a specific bloodline."

"Alright, Draco. You seem to know so much more about this thing than I do, so I'm going to be honest with you," Mariana began. She twirled the bracelet on her arm as she spoke. "I have no idea if this bracelet really is the so-called Naxca Serpent or not. All I know is that I inherited it from my gran, whom I never knew. It is some sort of family heirloom on my dad's side, and I don't really know anything about that side of the family. Nobody talks about them – it's a taboo subject in my family for whatever reason."

"Is it possible that you're related to that old bat?" Draco suggested.

"Merlin, I hope not. If I am, then I guess I understand why nobody likes to talk about my dad's side of the family," she chuckled, then turned slightly more serious. "What was her name?"

"Christina. Christina, erm . . . Lourdes. No, Lorca. That's it. Christina Lorca."

Mariana's jaw dropped. "You're fucking kidding me! _Lorca_? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Merlin's balls, Draco!" Mariana was shocked but appeared amused by her realization, rather than disturbed. "I think I just _AK_-ed my great aunt or some thing!" She began to giggle maniacally. "What are the odds? Small world, huh?"

"Did you know her?"

"Obviously not. I'm not even sure we're related. I'm just speculating. My dad's middle name is taken from his mother's family. Its Spanish tradition. Roderigo _Lorca_ Pagan. But I'm sure it is just a strange coincidence," she said dismissively.

Draco wasn't convinced it was just a coincidence, and saw from the nervous glint in her eye that she wasn't convinced either. He proposed, "So if you really did inherit the Naxca Serpent, that means you're a descendent of a really old wizarding family from Mexico."

"Like I said, I have no fucking idea. And I honestly don't care."

"But, Mariana, it means you're wizarding blood goes back to ancient times perhaps. Which means you're from older stock than I am." As the realization formed in his head, Draco became awestruck. This unassuming girl was a bigger deal than _he_ was.

Mariana scoffed, "I really don't understand you people with your pureblood obsession."

"Erm, get used to it, Mariana, you're a Death Eater now, remember? That's what they're all about." Mariana shrugged, still not fazed by this new revelation. Draco continued his inquiry. "Were you aware that the bracelet made you impervious to the Cruciatus curse?" She shook her head. "Why don't you seem to care about what kind of power this thing has? I mean, you were so hell-bent on getting it back, and you don't even know what it is."

"Well, I had no idea it had any kind of power until you took it from me." Her comment silenced Draco once more.

After a pregnant pause he asked, "So what does it do, exactly?"

"When I wear it, I can heal myself. And that's all I know."

"But you don't need it to heal others . . . obviously," he added, referring to the numerous times she'd healed him without it.

"Yeah. . . obviously."

Draco had sweet-talked the woman at the Virgin Airlines ticket counter to sell them a pair of first-class tickets to London on a flight that would leave in five minutes, and now he and Mariana were running to the gate. Mariana knew it was hopeless to try to reach the gate in time on foot, so she pulled Draco into the woman's bathroom and entered a stall, raising eyebrows of the ladies inside.

"Mariana, I hardly think there's time even for a quickie," Draco joked.

"Oh, shut it!" she snapped as she took his hand and disapparated to another bathroom close to the gate. They drew a lot of disapproving looks as they stormed out, but this was less conspicuous than disapparating and apparating in the middle of a crowded airport corridor.

They ran for the gate as the attendant was about to close the doors leading to the plane, but a pretty, young, blonde woman stood in their path and nearly caused the pair to collide into her. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Fancy meeting you, here, Drew," said the young woman in the most un-casual way one could speak such casual words. Merlin's beard! It was the girl Draco was flirting with at Heathrow airport! "Going back to London?" She asked, practically blocking them with her threatening tone.

Draco looked passed her and saw the doors at the gate closing. "Wait! We need to get on that airplane!" He shouted at the gate attendant, and then tried to move around the girl. "Erm, sorry, but we're trying to catch a - "

The young woman interrupted him, "You two aren't going anywhere."

Mariana pushed passed her saying, "Like hell, we're not!"

"You're surrounded. Take another step and you're dead," the young woman called after her, stopping Mariana in her tracks just a couple paces away.

Draco's eyes darted around the room as the young woman said in a calm yet commanding voice, "There are four other witches with their wands discreetly aimed at your heads. If you make another move, it will be your last."

Sure enough, there were four other women wearing black trench coats with their hands in their pockets, glaring intently at him. They were easy to spot, being that they were the only ones standing perfectly still amongst the mad rush of travelers. "Who the fuck _are _you people?" Draco asked, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"You have something we want," said the young witch.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," said Draco more defiantly than defensively.

"If you're gonna be a dick about it, then we're gonna have to do this the hard way," she said and then raised her arm in a summoning motion. The four witches swiftly closed in on the pair and forced Draco and Mariana to walk with them. Draco felt the tip of somebody's wand prodding him in the side. The witches escorted the two into the same women's bathroom they had just come running out of. As they stepped inside, the young witch pulled from her trench coat a sort of metal badge and identified herself to the muggles in the bathroom, "NYPD. Please vacate the premises in a calm manner. We are conducting official police department business." This sent the muggle women in the room scrambling for the door with nervous looks on their faces. She ordered one of the witches to secure the exit, which she did with an unspoken spell and a flick of her wand. The young witch then pushed Draco face-first into the door of one of the stalls and shouted, "Put your hands behind your head and spread your legs!" Another witch was doing the same to Mariana.

Draco did what he was told, though as begrudgingly as possible. "If you wanted a date, all you had to do was fucking ask," he said sarcastically.

"Do you kiss your mother with that filthy mouth of yours? Shut up and spread 'em."

Mariana spoke despite her cheek being pressed into the stall door, "Look. We don't have it. I admit we tried to get it, but we were unsuccessful."

"Bullshit. Search them," said the young witch to two of the women at her command.

Somebody shoved a hand into the pocket that held the Inferi Stone, but because Draco had enchanted his trousers on the ride to the airport, the giant rock was undetectable. His wand also went undetected inside his pocket. All of his pockets were searched, and his entire body patted down . . . his _entire_ body. As one of the witches frisked between his legs, he couldn't help but make a snide remark. "I know I'm irresistible and all, but I require a nice dinner at the very least before foreplay." The witch showed just how much she appreciated his sense of humor by kneeing him in the crotch.

When the witches were satisfied that the stone was nowhere to be found on neither his nor Mariana's person, the young witch turned violent. With a swish of her wand, she shouted, "_Crucio!"_ at Mariana, who flinched and held up her hands as sparks hit her, but was otherwise unaffected by the incantation. A smile spread across Mariana's face with the realization that the bracelet truly protected her from the Cruciatus curse. This infuriated the young witch, who threw Mariana against the tile wall with another spell. "Tell me where the Inferi Stone is!" Mariana clutched at her bleeding nose and stood silently with her eyes closed as if in a trance. "You want some more? Tell me!" The young witch used the same spell to smash her face into the wall again, this time blackening an eye. But Mariana continued her silent stand-off. "Alright, maybe your brother will tell me." The young witch turned on Draco and shot the Cruciatus curse at him.

It was just as painful as he remembered – a sort of electric pain that radiated up the spine and spread through every nerve. It felt like he was being seared with white-hot flames from the inside out. His conscious mind instinctively shut down, so when a scream escaped his throat, it was as if the sound were coming from somebody else entirely. The next thing he knew, he was curled into a fetal position on the cold floor with the young woman's wand pointing at him. "Tell me," she commanded.

"Don't!" shouted Mariana, just as the young witch was firing-off another Cruciatus curse.

Through the crackling sound emanating from the young witch's wand scratching at his eardrums he could still hear her. "What's the matter? Don't like to see your brother 's brains getting fried? Maybe you'll tell me where the Inferi Stone is now," said the young witch as she held Draco in the curse. This time, he felt his muscles spasm uncontrollably along with the excruciating pain. It was so intense that he couldn't help but vomit once the curse was lifted.

"Leave him alone! You don't want to fuck with me, bitch!" Mariana threatened. Draco rolled over and saw his partner-in-crime pull her wand out of her hair and brandish it at the other witches. "Look at me – not a fucking scratch on my body. You can't hurt me. Now what the fuck are you going to try next?" Sure enough, Mariana had healed herself while Draco was being tortured.

"What kind of parents raised you two to talk like that? You Europeans are so rude. Now, I suggest you put that wand down. Its five against one." The witches were all standing around Mariana in a circle with their wands drawn, waiting to strike.

"I'll throw my wand onto the floor if you promise to leave Drew out of this. I have the Inferi Stone," said Mariana.

Draco didn't know if she had some sort of plan, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity he had right now. Nobody was watching him. He crawled into a stall, whipped his wand out of his pocket, and fired a spell from under the stall door that exploded the entire row of sinks with enough force to throw back all the witches, including Mariana. A large portion of the counter hit one of the witches and pinned her beneath it. Amidst the chaos of flying ceramic shrapnel and spraying water, Draco shot hexes in rapid fire from his protected hiding spot. The scene was oddly similar to his last duel with Potter. He hit one witch with a full body bind, and stupefied another one. The other two witches were shooting killing curses in all directions, some at Mariana, who fought back feverishly despite having what appeared to be a piece of jagged tile embedded in her back. He shot a Cruciatus curse at the young, blonde witch, just missing her by an inch. She turned to the direction from where the sparks came from and shouted, "_Levicorpus!_" hurling his body into the air above the stalls. From his high vantage point, he quickly disarmed her, breaking the spell, thus dropping him hard onto the toilet. He fell onto the metal flusher with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. The young witch was able to summon her wand and swung the stall door open magically. She flung her wand arm back and was about to aim vengefully towards him, but instead of an incantation coming out of her mouth, a choked groan escaped. The young witch dropped dead. Behind her stood Mariana, greenish smoke still emanating from her wand, and another dead witch behind her.

"Let's get out of here," she panted, and helped him up. They started for the door, stepping around the debris and the bodies. Draco reached for the door handle and then felt a sharp pain in his gut. He hunched over, clutched his abdomen, and started coughing – something syrupy was caught in his throat. He spat, and out came blood, splattering the floor. "Shit, Draco. Are you alright?"

"Does it look like it?" he said irately as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

"We have to leave. I'll take care of you once we're safe. Do you think you can make it?"

"I suppose so. What if there are more of them waiting out there?" Draco asked, inclining his head towards the door.

"Then we fight. And we shoot to kill, Draco. I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at with a fucking disarming spell. This isn't Hogwart's anymore," said Mariana. She put her hand on the door and was about to push it, but Draco stopped her.

"Wait. There's a, erm . . . a piece of, erm . . . sticking out of your . . ." Draco pointed to his own back to show Mariana where the tile was lodged.

She reached around and felt it with the tip of her finger. "Fuck. That's why the back of my shoulder bloody hurts so much." She groped at it, but couldn't quite reach the piece of tile. "Draco, do you mind?"

"What? You want me to pull it out?" he asked with disgust.

"Well, you're the one who pointed it out to me."

Draco scrunched up his nose and gingerly grasped the two-inch shard of ceramic protruding from a bloody spot on her blouse. He gently tugged at it, causing Mariana to flinch slightly in pain. He apologized, and then pulled hard at it as she grunted through gritted teeth. It dislodged, and he dropped it quickly as if it were something cursed. She thanked him and then used a quick cleaning charm to get the blood and debris off of herself before doing the same to Draco. As they walked through the door, he grasped his wand inside his pocket. He expected a crowd to be gathered outside the door – a huge explosion couldn't have gone unnoticed. But apparently, it had. Perhaps one of the witches put a silencing spell on the room. The only attention they received was a sideways glance from a tourist who noticed he'd walked out of the women's bathroom.

"What do we do now? The next flight to London isn't for another four hours," said Draco.

Mariana was scanning a large electronic display with her eyes. "Stockholm. A flight leaves from 10C in fifteen minutes. Let's try to get on that plane."

"Why Stockholm? Let's just go home."

"No. If there are any more people after us, they will know we're trying to get back to London. If we don't go there directly, we may be able to get them off our trail."

"Where the hell is Stockholm anyway? Germany?"

"Sweden, you dolt."

"And that's where?"

"Oh, you're a bloody idiot! Let's just go!"

Once again, Draco charmed the person at the ticket counter, concealing the nagging pain, and they were soon boarding a plane to Stockholm. They collapsed into their seats with exhaustion and both let out a heavy sigh of relief. This sent Draco into another coughing fit. It hurt to breathe. He scrunched up his face and looked around for somewhere to spit. Mariana handed him a paper bag from inside the pocket of the seat in front of them. He hacked up another mass of saliva and blood. The pain in his abdomen had been vacillating between sharp pangs and dull ache since they left the bathroom, and worsened. "I think I busted a fucking kidney or something," said Draco as he winced and doubled over again.

"Sit back. I'll try to fix you now," said Mariana as she unceremoniously slipped a hand under his shirt and placed it on his belly. Draco flinched stiffly at the sensation of her hand on him. "Relax. Where, exactly, does it hurt?"

Draco put his hand over hers and moved it up to where the pain was radiating from. Their eyes met briefly and then diverted shyly. She then closed her eyes and began to concentrate. As she did so, he felt that familiar nurturing warmth slowly spreading from the place where her hand rested, replacing all the pain with a comforting sort of calm. It felt unbelievably good, as if his abdomen were turned into an erogenous zone. After about a minute, which seemed like several, Mariana asked, still with eyes closed, "Are you feeling any better?" He took a deep breath and started coughing again. "I take that as a no." She handed him the paper bag again, into which he spit more blood. "This is bad. I'm going to have to try harder, but it's a bit tricky since I don't know exactly where you're injured. It's obviously internal."

The flight attendant was checking on all the passengers before take-off and stopped as Draco leaned over the bag once more. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked with nervous concern in her voice.

"He's afraid of flying. Makes him sick. He'll be OK, though," Mariana answered for him.

The flight attendant walked away and Mariana gently eased Draco back into a relaxed position. This time, she placed both her hands on him under his shirt. With eyes closed, she asked him to explain how he incurred the injury and he told her about the fall. The plane started to move. Mariana's warmth began to fill him again as her hands lingered on his skin. The force of take-off pushed the girl back into her seat, but she kept one hand on him. "Anything?" she asked as the plane righted itself.

"A little bit better, but it still hurts," he said, feeling the dull ache gradually easing away as the sensual flow of her energy continued to pass through him.

After another minute, Mariana said weakly, "It's getting difficult for me to continue." She looked like she was fading fast, like she was about to slip into a potion-induced sleep. She let her hand slip off him and he suddenly felt the warmth leave his body and the sharp pain return.

Draco took her hand and whispered, "Don't stop." She felt limp to him – he was draining her. But he inexplicably, desperately, needed her touch. He guided her hand back to him and felt the rush of heat begin to fill his body again.

"So tired . . ." she said faintly and slumped sideways with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Then sleep. . . but don't let go," Draco said softly.

"I won't," she said, barely audible, and seemed to melt into him sleepily.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting her magic fill him, restore him, and renew him. Mariana's power imbued him with vitality and peace simultaneously. It felt absolutely wonderful. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, bringing back passion-filled memories. Soon, the pain was gone, replaced with sensual pleasure that spread over his entire body. Draco mused that he could become addicted to her touch. He understood that it was her magic that made him feel this way, but a part of him dared to consider another reason. _Something_ was happening between them. As soon as the thought entered the forefront of his psyche, he swiftly moved away from Mariana, unwilling to entertain the dangerous idea any further.


	19. Chapter 18: It Was Not Her First

My Dark Star

By Stacy Galore

Chapter 18: It Was Not Her First

The sound of a baby crying began to creep into the hum of chatter in the drawing room. Esperanza was sure she was the only one to notice it, for none of the other ladies acknowledged the sound in any way.

She continued to nod at the striking blonde woman with just enough enthusiasm to appear interested, but not patronizing. Every word and gesture around the woman was calculated to impress. Esperanza was a skilled socialite. Playing with the rich and influential was a game she knew well, coming from one of the oldest and richest families in Spain. She was practically a princess in her native country, but when Roderigo moved the family to Puddlemere, it was a whole new game in the UK. Sure, her name was already known internationally, but this group of elite witches was a tight sorority. Esperanza had to pay her dues and work her way in. She knew exactly which players she needed to align herself with in order to gain a lofty ranking in pureblood high society. Standing firmly at the pinnacle was Narcissa Malfoy.

The baby's cry was incessant and could no longer be ignored, though Esperanza tried earnestly to make it go away by not acknowledging it.

Narcissa stopped mid-sentence as the baby's wail escalated to a desperate volume. "Espy, is that your daughter I hear?"

Esperanza feigned a smile and nodded. She snapped her fingers at the maid and ordered in swiftly spoken Spanish, "Carla! Go tell that damn nanny to keep Mariana quiet!"

Narcissa speculated, "I believe she's about the same age as my Draco. Is she not?"

"She's two," said Esperanza.

"Ah, yes. How lovely. They'll be classmates at Hogwarts," Narcissa said and then summarily moved on with whatever she had been talking about earlier.

Esperanza wasn't consciously paying attention to the blonde woman and was instead pondering the merits of pairing her daughter with the prince of British wizarding society. Regrettably the Malfoys were not remotely Spanish, but an alliance certainly had financial advantages. The Pagans were wealthy, but not on the same grand scale as the Malfoys. Nobody was. The Malfoys were in their own tier above the rest, by virtue of Narcissa being the only one in the Black family with a male heir. Well, at least the only male heir who was not incarcerated.

The crying did not cease. Another servant named Lina walked speedily up to Esperanza with a pained look on her face and whispered in her ear, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Senora Pagan, but you had better come see this."

Esperanza was already terribly embarrassed and had been fighting to keep her face from showing it. She politely and gracefully excused herself from the soiree and followed Lina up to the nursery. Outside the door, Carla was holding Mariana, who was still crying violently. Esperanza gave both servants a scathing look. She was about to reprimand both for not being able to silence the child and having the gall to take her away from her party to do their jobs for them. But Lina opened the door to the nursery and bade her mistress to enter. Esperanza stormed in and practically stumbled upon the body of Chiche, the nanny. The plump, old woman was lying dead, with her glazed eyes open. Her hands were frozen at her throat. Chiche was an asthmatic and kept a small bottle of breathing potion in a pouch around her neck at all times.

"There was no potion left," explained Lina.

"Poor child! She had to witness such a horrible thing!" wailed Carla along with Mariana's cries.

Esperanza sighed heavily at the inconvenience this would cause.

That night, Mariana refused to sleep in her own room. Her mother didn't blame her – she wouldn't want to sleep in a room that had been host to death either. The little girl insisted on sleeping in her parents' bed. After much arguing, Esperanza finally relented, to Roderigo's dismay.

"Just for tonight. Tomorrow you sleep in your own bed," she told her daughter sternly. But one night turned into several. Mariana was quite content to keep sleeping with them, and guilt always won her mother over. After all, it certainly must have been traumatic to watch somebody suffocate to death.

Mariana was delighted with their co-sleeping arrangement. She had never received so much attention from her parents, and she milked it for all it was worth. But when a new nanny was hired two weeks later, the little girl was back in her own bed, after much protest.

Six months later, Esperanza and Roderigo took their seven-year-old son on holiday to Paris. The couple figured Mariana was too young and too ill behaved for such a trip, so she was left behind with the nanny. This was quite upsetting to the little girl. The nanny reported that Mariana was a terror the entire week that her parents and brother were gone. Upon their return, she begged to sleep in her parents' bed. Esperanza regretted ever letting her share their bed in the first place and did not relent this time. Mariana carried on terribly every night, refusing to sleep in her own bed, but Esperanza would not let her daughter manipulate her.

A week later, the new nanny was found dead in Mariana's bedroom without any evidence of what had happened. The nanny was quite young and healthy – it made no sense that she just dropped dead. Once again, the young child was witness to death in her own room. But rather than let the traumatized girl sleep with her parents, Esperanza put her to bed in one of the guestrooms with a babysitter. As she expected, Mariana protested with violent temper tantrums. The child's behavior was certainly not befitting of a daughter born to such esteemed people and was quite unmanageable. Esperanza knew that the girl acted-out for attention, but refused to give in to her for fear of reinforcing bad behavior. Her stance was to ignore the child and hope that the unwanted behavior corrected itself. Roderigo felt that things were getting out of hand, so he had to step in to discipline the child. Esperanza rarely called upon her husband to do this, for she knew he had a heavy hand when it came to punishment.

Since this was the second death in their home in less than a year, the Ministry became suspicious and opened an investigation that included interviewing Mariana. Because she was so young, the child was questioned in the presence of her parents. The investigator's line of questioning began by extracting the details of what Mariana had witnessed. From her answers, it was apparent that Chiche's death was simply due to a bad asthma attack. But the reason for the new nanny's death was quite vague. Mariana only revealed that her nanny was trying to put her to bed then suddenly collapsed. She didn't seem sick; she was not injured – she simply keeled over and died.

"Mariana, did you like your nanny?" asked the investigator.

"What does that have to do with anything?" snapped Roderigo indignantly.

"These are standard questions, sir. The Ministry requires me to ask them in any investigation of mysterious death," said the investigator calmly, trying to diffuse the rising tension.

Mariana was quite forthcoming with her answer. "I don't like Mena. Mena is mean."

"How was Jimena mean to you?"

"Mena don't let me sleep with mummy and daddy."

"Did you ask Jimena to let you sleep with your parents that night?"

"Mena said no, no, no, no no."

"Did that make you angry, Mariana?" asked the investigator.

Roderigo almost jumped out of his seat, but Esperanza put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "What are you trying to say?"

The investigator continued in her gentle tone, "Just trying to establish the child's relationship with the deceased." She leaned in close to Mariana and asked again, "Mariana, were you very angry with Jimena when she didn't let you sleep with your mum and dad?"

Mariana pouted and crossed her little pudgy arms across her chest. "Mena make me mad, mad, mad, mad mad. Mena mean, mean lady."

"Did Jimena ever hit you? Spank you?"

Mariana paused and pondered the question, then shook her head in the negative.

"Did Jimena ever shout at you and make you scared?"

Mariana thought it through again, then shook her head once more.

"Are you sure Jimena never hit you or screamed at you? Never talked to you in a very loud voice?"

"No, no, no, no. Mena don't hit. Mena don't talk loud. Daddy hit and talk loud."

Mariana's answer clearly made Roderigo uncomfortable, but the investigator was quick to diffuse him. "Mariana, sometimes daddies have to hit and talk loud when their children are being naughty. Are you naughty sometimes?"

Mariana looked up at the ceiling and contemplated this for a while. She then looked directly at the investigator and simply said, "No," which prompted her father to snort and roll his eyes. Mariana furrowed her brow and spoke more determinedly, "No! No, no, no, no! Mari not naughty!" Esperanza fought to keep cool, though she knew that the animosity between her husband and her daughter was growing.

The investigator reassured the little girl, hoping to coax more out of her. "Sweetie, I know you don't mean to be naughty, but sometimes, when we're mad or sad, we do naughty things. We forget to be good girls, and we are naughty girls. It's OK. As long as you're sorry, it's OK. Now tell, me, Mariana, did you do something naughty to Jimena?"

"This is ridiculous!" huffed Roderigo. "Mariana, don't answer that question!" Esperanza squeezed her husband's hand, but remained impassive.

Defiantly, Mariana answered, "Mena make Mari mad, mad, mad. Mena not let Mari go to mummy and daddy. Mari talk loud, loud, loud at Mena; make Mena stop. Then Mena go on floor, not get up."

The room fell eerily silent. Esperanza was holding her breath now. Roderigo was too shocked and angry to say anything. After about a minute, he jerked out of his seat saying, "This is preposterous," then stormed out of the room. Esperanza tried half-heartedly to stop him, but remained seated.

The investigator continued. "When you talked loud to Jimena, what did you say?"

Mariana said, "Don't know. Mari scream loud. Mari make Mena go bye-bye."

The investigator sighed heavily, but then forced a smile at the child. "Thank you, Mariana. You were a good girl to tell me everything. A very good girl."

Esperanza asked, "What does this mean?" though she had a terrible feeling she already knew the answer to her own question.

"As you probably know, children are capable of performing magic without being taught. They have no control over it at such a young age. Sometimes it manifests itself with a strong outpouring of emotion. Toddlers often perform magic when they have one of their temper tantrums. I think that's what happened in your daughter's case."

"So you think . . ."

The investigator turned to Mariana and said, "Why don't you go run along and play now. You've been such a good girl and sat so nicely for me."

The child was beaming at the compliments and attention the investigator was showering her with. "Come play with Mari," she bade her.

"In a little while. I want to talk with mummy for a bit."

"Promise?"

"Yes, sweetie. I promise I'll come find you and we can play, if that's OK with mummy."

"Go ahead, Mariana. You can play with the nice lady later," said Esperanza.

After Mariana toddled from the room, the two women sat facing each other. The investigator turned serious again. "I believe that Mariana unwittingly used the killing curse on the nanny in a fit of rage. It is not uncommon for dark magic to come out of children when they're angry – they haven't been taught the difference between good and dark magic yet. They obviously have no control over their emotions or their power."

"But the _killing curse_? Really? She's never even heard the incantation before. How could she - "

"Unspoken spells are performed all the time without use of wands to channel the magic. Theorists say that we are born knowing all the magic we are capable of and over time merely learn how to use it. If it is inherently in us, it can come out quite unexpectedly."

Esperanza shook her head nervously. "This can't happen again. How do I make her stop?"

"Well, the only way to control her power is to understand it. If she is going to learn _not_ to use her power to kill, she has to learn _how_ her power can be used to kill. She needs to understand the difference between right and wrong, and understand that her magic has consequences. You and your husband have to teach Mariana."

Roderigo was against it from the beginning. He was convinced that indulging Mariana's dark side could only strengthen it, not suppress it. The only way to suppress the darkness was to remind Mariana daily of how evil she was. He often reminded her how people died because of her – Mariana's grandmother, Chiche, and Jimena. This only widened the rift between father and daughter and made the young child even more defiant.

Esperanza knew her husband's tactics were not working. Mariana's temper tantrums became increasingly violent, and her magic more untamed. Secretly, she ordered her son's tutor to begin instructing Mariana in magic. As the investigator suggested, the first spell Mariana ever learned was _Avada Kedavra._ This, of course, was most unconventional, as was the beginning of her home schooling at the age of two-and-a-half. But the lesson that was supposed to demystify the notion of death and magic only made it more fascinating for Mariana. She seemed to take pleasure in her ability to affect things in such a drastic way – bugs, birds, garden gnomes, the family's cat – and took even more pleasure in the reaction it solicited from the adults around her. The child's power was quite dangerous, since she had no wand to direct it and was too young to control it. Esperanza knew the only way she could effectively stop Mariana was to cease feeding her what she craved – attention. It was simple enough to let the nanny and tutors care for the child all day, which was how the children of all wealthy wizarding families were raised anyway. Mariana only saw her parents at dinnertime, and even then, they paid her little notice.

Between her mother ignoring her and her father berating her, Mariana was finally broken of her troublesome behavior by the time she was four. But by then, Esperanza and Roderigo had become so far removed from their daughter's life. All their attention and hopes were focused on Junior, who would carry on the family name.

Esperanza had few expectations for her daughter. The most she could hope to achieve was a decent marriage to a respectable pureblood wizard – she certainly wasn't capable of marrying anybody of importance. Her awkward, meek, portly daughter did not have Esperanza's Moreno family grace. Her dreams of using Mariana to form an alliance with the Malfoys were squashed. But something happened around age fifteen. She shed the baby fat and started to grow into her body. Maybe she was even pretty. In any case, Esperanza's hope was renewed. When her husband's quidditch team took on a young, handsome, new keeper, she jumped at the opportunity to make a match. He seemed like a nice young man. He was on his way to becoming an international quidditch star. She thought she saw sparks between the two youngsters, but nothing seemed to come of it.

At least this is what Mariana lead her parents to believe. She saw through her mother's motives and kept her relationship secret so as to avoid any influence or pressure from her parents. Esperanza had no idea that her daughter and Oliver Wood had such a serious relationship until it came out in the papers that he had something to do with her disappearance.

At Mariana's funeral, Esperanza reflected upon her role in her daughter's short life. Perhaps she should have been more loving. Perhaps she should have accepted her for who she was, and not dwelled on what she wasn't. Perhaps she shouldn't have let Roderigo berate Mariana the way he did. Maybe she should have been more supportive. Maybe she should have had higher hopes for her daughter. But Esperanza's only solid regret was that she introduced Mariana to her murderer.


End file.
